


Smut Prompt Fills

by Night_Writer



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: 18+, F/F, F/M, Prompt Fill, Sex, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 45,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Writer/pseuds/Night_Writer
Summary: A collection of Smut Prompts that I've received from my tumblr followers.These are the filled prompts, and I will be updating it with each new prompt that I fill.Plus, this is cleaner than having to search for them through my blog. More organized here, lol





	1. Philippa/Ciri: "Fuck, I love the sounds you make."

6: “Fuck, I love the sounds you make.”  
Ciri/Philippa

\------------------------------------------

Ciri approached Philippa, her eyes glittering in the candlelit bedroom, until she wrapped the lady owl in her arms, pulling her into a tight embrace as she trailed kisses over her bare back and neck. She had always loved her laugh and was even more pleased with the fact that she could even coax that beautiful hum from the elder woman’s lips.

“Did you miss me that much?” Phil chuckled, her hands falling to Ciri’s arms, tracing the scars that were etched into them from her years on the Path.

“Of course I did.” Ciri replied, nuzzling against Philippa’s neck. “I always miss you when I’m not in Toussaint.”

“Hmm… So why not prove it to me?” Phil purred, gently tracing her nails over Ciri’s skin. “Show me just how much you missed me, little bird.”

Ciri knew Phil, from experience, liked to lead when it came to sex. But she was willing to hand all that power over to Ciri whenever she had returned from some lengthy contract or a year on the Path. Ciri always took full advantage of overpowering Philippa when she refrained from using her magic.

“I suppose I could.” Ciri growled, pushing the elder woman against the bed, pushing her until her hands were placed firmly on the mattress. “We’ll start easy… How about that?”

She yanked Phil’s panties down her thighs, pulling them from her legs and tossing them off to the other side of the room. She did the same to her lover’s bra, tossing it off beside her panties. Ciri took hold of Phil’s shoulders then slowly ran her nails over her back, trailing down until she came to her hips, all while Phil pressed her face and chest to the mattress while leaving her ass in the air. Ciri slowly trailed her hands back up Phil’s sides, reaching around to massage the sorceress’ breasts, cupping them as she pinched and twisted her nipples between her fingers, earning a light gasp and low moan from the woman beneath her.

Ciri trailed kisses over Phil’s back until she was able to capture the other woman’s lips in a tender kiss, her tongue brushing against her bottom lip before she began to gently suck on it. She could feel Philippa smile, and she chanced a glance up into her amber eyes, seeing the way they glistened in the candlelight. She pulled back, placing a kiss to Phil’s forehead before pulling away, her hands following until they grabbed her hips. Ciri slowly rubbed her fingers against Phil’s folds, noting how wet she had become with all their foreplay, bringing a smirk to her lips as Phil moaned with each brush of her fingers against her clit.

“You’re soaking, Philippa.” She chuckled; her finger once more gliding over Phil’s swollen clit.

“Mmhmm… But only for you.” Phil hummed, another soft moan pushing past her lips.

Ciri smiled at her response, her fingers slowly pressing against her clit once more, earning another low moan from Phil. Ciri pulled her hand away, earning a disgruntled sigh from the elder woman, who then yelped in surprised as Ciri flipped her over onto her back, pinning her down on the bed as she wedged herself between her thighs.

“Now…” Ciri began, her hands falling to either side of Phil’s head. “We’re going to get a little more… Rough.”

Phil smirked at her, watching the young woman as she stripped free of her clothes, tossing them over towards where she had discarded Phil’s, before leaning over Phil once more, crashing her lips against Phil’s in a deep, hard kiss that knotted Phil’s stomach with desire. She could feel Ciri’s leg against her pussy and tried desperately to rock her hips against the young woman’s skin, but Ciri grabbed her hip, pressing her down against the bed.

“Now, now… We go at my pace, my owl.” Ciri growled, her lips trailing kisses over Phil’s jaw and down her neck until she began to suck at the elder woman’s pulse point, sending a shiver through Philippa as a hard gasp pushed past her lips.

Phil tangled her fingers in Ciri’s ashen locks, soft gasps pushing past her lips as she tried to breathe with the pleasure building up within her abdomen. She huffed and moaned as Ciri slowly trailed her lips over her chest, paying careful attention to each of Phil’s breasts, sucking, biting, and licking each of her stiff nipples before trailing kisses down her stomach. Ciri brought her right hand down to brush at Phil’s folds, earning another moan from the elder woman as Ciri slowly began to massage Phil’s clit, rubbing the stiff nub as she tenderly ran her left hand over Phil’s thigh. As Phil began to rock her hips against Ciri’s hand, the young woman smiled at the elder sorceress before thrusting her middle and index fingers deep into Phil’s soaking pussy, earning a yelp of surprise from her before it was followed by hard moans and ragged breaths, her head thrown back against the mattress as Ciri pumped her fingers hard into Phil’s soaking folds.

“Fuck, Philippa… I love the sounds you make…” Ciri groaned, straddling Phil’s right thigh as she continued to pump her fingers into Phil’s walls, her hips rolling against Phil’s leg.

Phil’s breathing was erratic as the young woman pleasured her, her fingers rubbing hard against Phil’s slowly contracting walls, sending waves of pleasure through the elder woman as she continued to buck her hips against each thrust of Ciri’s hand. Ciri brought her left hand back up to Phil’s chest, showing attention to each breast as she continued to pump against Phil’s slick walls as pleasure knotted tightly in her stomach, pushing small grunts past her lips as she rolled her hips to angle her clit against Phil’s thigh, sending a new wave of pleasure through her.

“Little bird… Mmhmm… I’m s-so… So…” Phil managed before her walls contracted around Ciri’s fingers, her head falling back against the mattress as she crumpled the blankets in her fists, cumming hard against Ciri’s last few thrusts of her fingers.

Ciri couldn’t help the second wave of pleasure that washed over her as she watched Phil cum, and soon came herself, her legs trembling as she straddled Phil’s thigh, watching the other woman closely until she came back into her senses, her amber eyes gazing up at her with a smile on her face. Phil brought her hand towards Ciri’s face, beckoning the young woman to lean towards her, which she did, their lips connecting in a tender kiss as Ciri slowly pulled her fingers from Phil’s dripping folds, brushing them up against her tender clit and earning another moan from the sorceress.

“You always know where to touch.” Phil sighed, watching Ciri as she stood from her thigh, pressing herself between Phil’s knees once more.

“True, but I also know where to lick.” Ciri chuckled, dropping to the floor, her head disappearing between Phil’s thighs, earning a gasp from her as she felt Ciri’s tongue trail over her thighs, licking up any juices that had spilled down her legs before her mouth enclosed around Phil’s clit, gently sucking at the tender nub as her tongue made passes over, and into, her dripping folds.

Phil couldn’t help the soft moan that pushed past her lips as Ciri’s tenderly licked her clean, and her hips began to gently rock as Ciri continued to lick her clean. Noticing the way Phil continued to rock, Ciri took hold of her hips, once more pinning her to the bed, before she buried her tongue deep into Phil’s folds, licking at her slick walls while slowly rubbing her swollen clit. Phil squirmed beneath her, loud gasps and moans breaking from her lips as she once more crumpled the sheets in her hands.  


Having just come down from one orgasm, it didn’t take long for another to replace it, and soon Phil was convulsing as the second slowly ran its course through her body. Ciri popped her head up to better gaze at Philippa as the orgasm passed, leaving the owl sorceress slightly dazed as she gazed down into Ciri’s mischievous emerald eyes.

“Are you… Quite finished?” Phil questioned between gasps, though she smiled as she asked.

“That depends… Are you ready for me to be finished?” Ciri countered, her fingers ghosting over Phil’s thighs as she gazed into her amber eyes.

“Mmhm… I think you’ve more than proven just how much you’ve missed me.” Phil smiled, a soft breath pushing through her nose as she gazed down at the smile on Ciri’s face as she rested her head on Phil’s stomach. Phil shook her head with a smile. “Come now… Get up here and properly cuddle with me.”

Ciri did as she was asked, crawling over Phil’s body until she lay beside her with her arms wrapped around her waist, placing a kiss to her neck as she held her close to her chest. Phil pressed her back against Ciri’s chest, a soft sigh of content leaving her as she settled in beside the young woman who had shown her so much love and attention over the past few years that they had been seeing each other. She fell off into peaceful slumber as Ciri gently brushed her fingers through her brunette locks.


	2. Triss/Yennefer: "Let me take care of you tonight."

13: "Let me take care of you tonight."

\-----------------------------------------------------

Yennefer, the strong and level-headed Horsewoman of War, lay utterly defeated in her bed, hair fanned out on her blankets, skin flushed with desire, hands groping at her heaving chest and snaking down her bare body, until her fingers came in contact with her aching clit.

Her head fell back against the mattress as she hastily rubbed at her swollen nub, pinching and flicking it as soft moans and ragged breaths pushed past her lips. Her fingers eventually slid between her soaking folds, sending a shiver through her as she pumped her fingers against her soaking walls.

So driven by her need to be fucked, she never heard the door open, or the soft footsteps that entered her bedroom.

“Yenna?” Triss’ soft voice called, startling Yen from her fogged mind. She hastily sat up, her fingers yanked from her folds as she quickly wrapped her blanket around her.

“Triss…” She gasped, her heart hammering in her chest. “Wh-what are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same.” Triss replied, a soft smile on her face as she gazed at Yen’s flushed cheeks.

“I just… I needed to be alone…” Yen replied, her gaze turning from Triss. “I needed release.”

Triss sighed, stepping forward and climbing up onto Yen’s bed, her arms snaking around the elder woman, causing her to gasp. She attempted to turn around, but Triss held her in place, her fingers gently ghosting over Yen’s neck and jaw.

“Yenna…” She sighed, her breath tickling Yen’s neck. “Let me take care of you tonight.”

“What?” Yen gasped, finally breaking free of Triss’ hold and turning to face her. Triss brought her hand towards Yen, gently cupping her cheek and brushing her thumb across her smooth skin.

“Let me take care of you, Yenna… Let me take care of your needs.” Triss reiterated, her right hand coming to rest on Yen’s covered thigh. “Let me help you… Release your pent up needs.”

Yen couldn’t speak, watching Triss as she undressed and sat before her, and she didn’t pull away when Triss brought her lips to hers, gently sucking on her bottom lip as her fingers tangled in Yen’s ebony locks. Yen gasped as Triss trailed her kisses down her jaw, nipping and sucking at her skin as she descended down her neck. The blanket dropped from Yen’s hands, falling to her waist and leaving her supple breasts bare. Triss eased Yen back down onto the bed, her kisses trailing to the valley between Yen’s breasts, her tongue dancing across the soft skin as she made her way to each of Yen’s breasts, sucking, biting and flicking her nipples, sending waves of pleasure through the raven-haired sorceress.

Yen’s fingers tangled in Triss’ hair, holding tightly to her as her head continued to descend down her body, leaving kisses over her stomach and hips, before finally coming to tenderly suck at her aching clit, throwing her head back against the mattress as ragged breaths left her chest heaving with desire. She moaned at each pass Triss’ tongue made against her soaking folds, at each instance where her fingers played with her tingling slit, leaving her mind a fogged mess of pleasure as Triss continued to tease her folds.

“Ngh… Mmhm… Triss… Triss, please…” Yen huffed, her hips bucking against the chestnut hair woman’s touch. “Fuck me… Please, fuck me…” Yen begged, her head falling back once more as Triss licked a slow trail over her folds.

Triss pulled away from Yen’s squirming body, crawling up over her while trailing more kisses over her flushed skin, sucking at the pulse point in her throat as she straddled Yen’s pale thighs. She pulled back and gazed down at Yen, a soft smile on her face.

“Give me your hand.” Triss breathed, taking hold of Yen’s hand once the raven-haired sorceress offered it.

She guided Yen’s hand down between their bodies, placing it against her clit and instructing her to tease her swollen nub. Triss watched as Yen pleasured herself, a smile coming back to her flushed face before she began to rock her hips against Yen’s, sending Yen’s head back against the mattress once more, followed by a low, loud moan of pleasure as Yen rocked her hips in response. Triss leaned forwards, grabbing Yen’s breasts once more, massaging them as she continued to ride against her love’s folds and hand, moaning as she came closer to her climax.

Before she got too close, she slid down Yen’s legs and thrust her fingers deep into Yen’s folds, pumping them against Yen’s slick and contracting walls, leaving the raven-haired sorceress in utter pleasure as her head fell back and she crumpled the sheets in her hands.

“Triss… Triss… Oh, gods… I’m… I-I’m…” Her words were drowned out as her walls contracted around Triss’ pumping fingers, cumming hard to each thrust of the younger woman’s hand. Triss slowly pulled her fingers from Yen’s folds, her other hand ghosting over Yen’s body to cup her cheek, brushing her thumb across her bottom lip as she slowly came down from her orgasm.

Yen grabbed Triss’ hand, her fingers brushing across her knuckles as she brought her violet eyes to gaze into Triss’ cornflower blue. A smile came to her face as she bit the corner of her bottom lip. She pulled Triss’ arm until the younger woman had fallen against her chest, their lips melting together in a slow, tender kiss.

“Thank you…” Yen finally breathed. She gazed deep into Triss’ eyes, seeing the light that illuminated her gaze as she was praised. “I don’t think I would have gotten that much euphoria from my own fingers.”

“Maybe, maybe not. It just depends on how well you use them.” Triss smirked, sucking her fingers clean of Yen’s cum. “I happen to use mine very well.”

“That you do, fox. That you do.” Yen sighed, curling up beside Triss on the bed, completely spent of energy. Triss wrapped her arms around Yen, holding her close as they both fell into peaceful slumber.


	3. Triss/Yennefer: "I really don't care. You're just so beautiful and I want to kiss you senseless right now."

18: "I really don't care. You're just so beautiful and I want to kiss you senseless right now."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Triss eyed Yennefer from across the room, her not-so-subtle gaze piercing into the raven-haired sorceress’ being, sending a shiver through her. Once the gathered Lodge members were dismissed to mingle, Triss immediately came to Yen’s side, wrapping her arm around the elder woman’s back.

“Triss… We’re not alone here, you know.” Yen breathed, a shiver running through her body.

“I really don’t care.” Triss whispered, her breath warm against Yen’s ear. “You’re just so beautiful and I want to kiss you senseless right now.”

Yen brought her hand to Triss’ thigh, squeezing it to stop the chestnut haired woman from descending on her like a rabid wolf. She brought her gaze to Triss’, giving her a slight nod of her head, signaling to her that they needed to leave.

Triss stood from her spot beside Yen and disappeared through the front door. Yen followed a few minutes later, and once she was outside, she was yanked to her right and shoved up against the wall of the tower, gazing into Triss’ eyes as the young woman wedged her knee between Yen’s thighs and descended on her lips as if she was a wave striking the shore. Yen saw stars as Triss attacked her lips, sucking on her bottom lip then flicking her tongue across her top lip, begging the raven-haired sorceress for entrance, finally being granted that which she sought most.

Triss’ tongue pushed against Yen’s as she explored the elder woman’s mouth, her hands roaming over Yen’s figure as she kept her pinned to the wall. She could feel the wetness of Yen’s thighs against her knees, and the warmth that steadily radiated from between them. She broke apart a moment later, a smirk on her face as she looked to Yen, pulling her around to the back side of the tower, where no one was going to see them. She returned her knee between Yen’s legs, pressing the sorceress back up against the wall.

“You’re getting pretty wet, Yenna.” Triss breathed, kissing down Yen’s neck as she pressed her knee to Yen’s folds, earning a gasp from her.

Yen took hold of Triss’ waist, her head pushed back against the wall of the tower as she bit down on her lower lip, stifling the moan that threatened to push through her teeth. Yen slowly rocked her hips against Triss’ knee, her eyes shut tight as she held onto Triss’ waist, guiding her as she rocked against the younger woman’s leg.

“Allow me, Yenna.” Triss purred, immediately dropping her right hand between Yen’s thighs, pushing her panties aside and thrusting her fingers between her dripping folds, earning a low moan that Yen couldn’t bite back.

Triss eagerly fingered Yen, pumping her hand against Yen’s dripping hole as she continued her assault on Yen’s neck, leaving bruises behind as she nipped and sucked at her soft skin. Yen bucked her hips against Triss’ hand, her arms wrapping around her neck as she pressed her face to Triss’ shoulder, biting down on her tunic to muffle her screams.

Triss hastened her fingering, slamming her fingers as deeply between Yenna’s walls as she could get, watching as Yen came closer and closer to orgasm. She noticed when Yen’s movements became more erratic, and when her legs began to tremble beneath her. 

Triss pumped her fingers until Yen’s walls contracted tightly around them as she came, her face buried against Triss’ shoulder as a loud moan reverberated against her shoulder. Yen’s legs gave out beneath her, and she collapsed down onto Triss’ knee, her head pressed back against the wall of the tower as she slowly came back down. Triss pulled her fingers from Yen’s slit, earning a soft grunt from the other woman, before taking her fingers into her mouth and sucking Yen’s cum from them.

Yen gazed up at her then, a satisfied smile on her face.

“When you said senseless, you truly meant it, didn’t you.” She panted, still trying to collect herself as she steadied her legs beneath her.

“I did… Glad to see I didn’t disappoint.” Triss replied, gently rubbing her hands over Yen’s thighs.

“Darling, you could never disappoint me.” Yen sighed, taking in Triss’ affection. “Not when you know how to use those fingers of yours.”

They both laughed at that as Triss helped Yen steady herself back on her feet. Knowing that the meeting was over, and that there was no point in staying any longer, they disappeared through a portal back to their cabin in the Koviri woods.


	4. Philippa/Ciri: "I can't wait until we're alone. There are so many things I want to do to you right now."

12: “I can’t wait until we’re alone. There are so many things I want to do to you right now.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Ciri sat amongst the assembled women, drawing a whetstone over her blade as she listened in to the conversation surrounding her. Her eyes traveled over to Phil, watching the elder sorceress as she smoothed out her dress, the way she crossed her legs, the way she stretched her back and pushed her chest out, leaving no end to imagination of the vast expanse of skin beneath her clothes.

The other’s had spread out, talking amongst themselves, as Ciri sheathed her sword, stood from her chair, and made her way over to Philippa. She brought one had to the sorceress’ shoulder, stood behind her chair, and leaned down beside her ear, her breath tickling Phil’s skin.

“I can’t wait until we’re alone…” Ciri whispered, sending a shiver through Philippa’s body. “There are so many things I want to do to you right now.”

“A bit eager, are we?” Phil questioned, squeezing her thighs together as her folds began to tingle.

“More than eager…” Ciri growled, her fingers trailing over Phil’s neck as her eyes scanned the room, watching the other’s as they conversed. “Starving…”

Phil sucked in a sharp breath, her body reacting to Ciri’s commanding presence. She could feel the familiar wetness of her panties, the way they stuck to her thighs as she continued to squeeze them together. Phil could swear that, by the gentle brush of Ciri’s fingers against her cheek, the young woman could hear the way she strained to keep her legs pressed together.

Ciri removed her hand from Phil’s skin and walked away, joining some of the others in conversation before they departed one at a time. Rita was the last to leave, but once she did, Ciri turned to gaze at Phil, who was now reclined against the back of her chair.

“Think that chair is sturdy enough?” Ciri hummed, making her way towards Philippa.

“I’ve reinforced it… It should hold fine now.” Phil replied, gasping as Ciri took hold of her chin, her lips crashing against her own as the young woman tangled her fingers in Phil’s hair, undoing it from its braids.

“I’ve always thought your hair looked better down.” Ciri whispered, trailing kisses down Phil’s jaw and neck, coming to bite at the pulse point in the elder woman’s neck.

Ciri wedged her knee between Phil’s thighs, pushing them apart as her right hand brushed down Phil’s chest, pulling her dress from her shoulders and exposing her breasts and stiff nipples. Ciri shoved Philippa’s dress down the rest of her body, slipping it off of her legs and tossing it off to the side, leaving the elder brunette’s body exposed and covered in goosebumps.

“Not like you to show any sort of reaction.” Ciri breathed, kneeling down as she continued to trail kisses down Phil’s chest and stomach.

“Nor is it like you to… Mmhm… Take control like this…” Phil huffed, gripping the arms of the chair as Ciri yanked her panties from her waist, down her legs, then tossed them off near her dress.

“Then you don’t know me well enough, Eilhart.” Ciri replied, eyes darkening as she took Phil’s aching clit between her lips, throwing the elder woman’s head over the back of the chair.

Soft moans and gasps escaped the brunette as she rocked her hips against Ciri’s tongue, her thighs pushing against Ciri’s hands as the younger woman continued to lick, suck and tease at her clit. Phil yelped as Ciri thrust her fingers between her dripping folds, a loud, low moan pushing past her lips as her hips instinctually bucked against Ciri’s fingers, taking them deeper into her folds.

“You’re soaking.” Ciri hummed, pumping her fingers against Phil’s walls, a smirk on her face that could rival Yennefer’s.

“Don’t… Tease forever… Cirilla.” Phil huffed, her breasts bouncing as she continued to buck her hips against Ciri’s pumping fingers.

“Where would the fun be in making you cum so quickly?” Ciri questioned, amusement on her face as she gazed up at Phil. “No… I intend to make you squirm just a bit longer.” She breathed, trailing kisses back up Phil’s body and coming to suck at the pulse point in her neck.

Phil managed to grab at Ciri’s tunic, pulling it over her head, momentarily stopping the younger woman from thrusting her fingers against Phil’s walls. She tossed the garment off to the side as Ciri removed her trousers and panties, standing naked before Phil.

“Spread them, Philippa.” Ciri instructed, and Phil obliged, her thighs parting and easing her soaked folds open.

Ciri stepped forward, her hands coming down hard on Phil’s thighs, earning a yelp of pain followed by a low moan of pleasure as Ciri’s hands trailed up her body, coming to rest on her heaving chest. She straddled Phil’s thighs, the warmth and wetness of her own folds colliding with Phil’s as she slipped her legs through the spaces beneath the arms of the chair.

Ciri once more crashed against Phil’s pale lips, sucking on the soft flesh as she slowly began to rock her hips against Phil’s, scratching her teeth over Phil’s bottom lip as she fondled the elder woman’s breasts. Phil grabbed at Ciri’s waist, holding the girl as she continued to rock her hips hastily against Phil.

“Don’t get cocky, Philippa.” Ciri huffed, her pace quickening as she rocked harder against Phil’s folds.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Cirilla.” Phil sighed, her head falling back as Ciri bit and sucked at her neck, leaving marks and bruises in her wake.

Ciri grabbed hold of Phil’s right hand and brought it down to the elder woman’s clit. Phil rubbed and pinched at her swollen nub as her breaths hitched in her throat. Ciri pressed her folds against Phil’s hand as she continued to rock against the elder woman, her breath warm against Phil’s ear as the younger woman nipped and bit at her earlobe.

It wasn’t long after that Philippa began to arch her back off of the chair, her breaths heavy and ragged as she came closer to orgasm. Ciri thrust her hips harder against Philippa’s until the elder woman was gasping her name, her fingers still hastily rubbing at her clit until her thighs trembled and her body convulsed. Ciri came as well, gazing down at Phil as she came against the brunette’s hand. She gingerly brushed Phil’s hair back from her face, trailing her fingers over her sweaty skin, kissing her lips as she came back into her senses, returning Ciri’s kiss with her own.

Ciri stood from Phil’s thighs and pulled the other woman to her feet before quickly spinning her around and bending her over, hands falling to the arms of the chair as Ciri pushed her thighs open, burying her fingers deeply into Philippa’s slick walls. As Ciri continued to pump her fingers, she brought her left hand down to Philippa’s clit, hastily rubbing at the overly stimulated nub, earning yelps and gasps from Phil as her legs trembled beneath her.

“Don’t worry, Philippa… I won’t let you fall.” Ciri breathed, kissing Phil’s back as the elder woman shook and squirmed beneath her.

Her body still reeling from the previous orgasm, it didn’t take long for her walls to contract around Ciri’s fingers, a hard moan pushing past her lips as she came to Ciri’s continued pumping and rubbing, her legs giving out beneath her. Ciri held tight to her, making good on her promise to not let Phil fall, but kept thrusting her fingers into Phil’s dripping folds, pushing her further and further over the edge. She gently lowered Phil to the floor, putting her back against the chair as she pulled her fingers from Phil’s folds.

Phil’s heart was hammering in her chest as she came down, one hand pressed to her pelvis as the other kept her sitting upright. Ciri had left her side, that much she knew, but wasn’t sure where the young woman had gone until she felt her tongue on her inner thighs, licking at her cum and until she made her way to Phil’s folds, this time more tenderly licking at her clit, earning soft gasps from the elder woman.

She buried her tongue into Phil’s folds, licking at each drop of cum that came from her walls, holding her thighs as she continued to pay tender attention to cleaning Phil’s soaking folds. The elder woman contracted once more, her head falling back to the seat of the chair as her fingers tangled in Ciri’s hair, holding her head as she came. She could feel Ciri swirling her tongue against her walls, licking up any remaining cum before easing her tongue from between her folds.

Phil was panting as Ciri slowly licked up her body, giving attention to each of Phil’s breasts before trailing up her neck to her jaw, then finally capturing her lips in a soft kiss, her fingers brushing through Phil’s hair. They pulled apart a moment later as Ciri straddled her thighs.

“That’s a new personal best.” Ciri chuckled, tracing her fingers over Phil’s flushed cheeks.

“What…. Was?” Phil questioned, her hands on Ciri’s thighs as she held the younger woman to her.

“The fact that I gave you three orgasms inside of two hours.” Ciri laughed, placing another kiss to Phil’s lips.

“Oh, I hate you.” Phil huffed, the flush of her cheeks darkening as she turned her head from Ciri.

“No you don’t.” Ciri purred, placing another kiss to the pulse point of Phil’s neck, earning a soft sigh from the woman beneath her. “Come on, stop pouting… Time to get dressed.”

Ciri gathered their clothes and handed Phil’s off to her before pulling her panties over her hips, yanking her trousers on and buckling her belt, and finally pulling her tunic over her head. Phil pulled her panties on, not once getting up from the floor, and then pulled her dress over her head, letting it pool around her as she remained on the ground.

“Come on, Philippa… Off the floor.” Ciri chuckled, taking the elder woman’s hands in hers.

“I don’t think I can even get my feet under me yet…” Phil huffed, her blush reaching her neck.

“Come now… I won’t let you fall.” Ciri reiterated, pulling Phil to her feet and holding her steady as she collected her bearings, testing her legs beneath her.

They left the room, Ciri supporting Phil as she guided her to her bedroom, sitting her down on the bed before capturing her lips in another kiss, wishing her goodnight before disappearing through the bedroom door and down the hall to her room.


	5. Yennefer/Geralt: "C'mere, you can sit in my lap until I'm done working"

5: “C’mere, you can sit in my lap until I’m done working.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geralt had always loved his studies. Learning new things, learning about new monsters, and learning the history of the continent were some of his favorite past times when he was a young boy first learning how to be a Witcher. He had spent many winter nights huddled up in the library of Kaer Morhen, which is where Yennefer found him on more than one occasion.

On this occasion, however, she was more inclined to have him in bed rather than hunched over a tome and a journal filled with notes.

She leaned against the doorframe, eyes cast over him with a soft smile on her lips.

“Darling… It’s late. Come upstairs to bed.” She spoke, pushing off of the frame and making her way over to him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as she leaned her head down to his left. “Besides… You know I can’t sleep without you beside me.”

“I’ll be up in a minute, Yen.” He replied, his eyes still glued to the tome in front of him.

A frown came to her lips, followed by a soft sigh as she pulled her arms back enough to place her hands on his shoulders. She leaned against him once more, her chest pressed against his back, as she kissed his cheek.

“Please?” She asked, her hands sliding down his arms as she nipped at his ear.

“Alright… Come here.” He chuckled, pulling her around the chair and to his side. “You can sit on my lap until I’m done working.”

A smirk came to her face as she climbed onto his lap, straddling him as she wrapped her arms once more around his shoulders. She leaned in and kissed his neck, nipping at his skin as he continued to work on his notes, grunts and muffled moans escaping his lips as she trailed her kisses up to his ear, once more nipping at it.

He put his quill down on the desk, lowering his arms until he could grab hold of her ass, rocking her forwards over his lap as a quick gasp pushed past her lips.

“Do you always have to distract me?” He questioned, looking into her eyes.

“Only when it benefits me, darling.” She breathed, rocking her hips on his lap as a light blush came to her cheeks.

“Lucky for you, no one but me comes down here.” He groaned, reaching between them to unbuckle his trousers. She brought her hand down and pulled his hardening shaft free from his underwear, stroking it as she continued to rock against him. “Doesn’t mean you can be as loud as you want.”

“Trust me, Geralt… I can hold back my screams if the need arises.” She huffed, her hand still pumping his member until it was fully erect.

“Well, we’re going to see about that.” Geralt replied.

He pulled her against his chest, lifting her just enough to slip his shaft into her dripping folds, rocking her once more on his lap as he slowly fucked her. A low moan escaped her lips as she rode his shaft, and he clamped his hand over her lips.

“Looks like you’re a liar.” He grinned, pushing aside the tome on the desk before laying her down on the wooden surface. “And making yourself tight is cheating.”

He began to thrust harder into her, his shaft rubbing roughly against her walls as he pumped in and out of her soaking lips, pulling her nightgown over her head before he trailed his tongue from her neck to the valley between her breasts, shifting from one breast to the other as he bit and licked her pert nipples, earning a muffled moan from her.

“I’m not taking my hand away… You know that.” He grunted, pounding harder into her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She moaned against his hand, her breath warm on his skin as he continued to thrust into her, pushing her further and further until her back began to lift from the desk. He brought his right hand down to her clit, massaging it with his thumb as her head rolled   
back against the desk, her back fulling coming off of the table. Her thighs began to shake, her stomach and chest heaving as she came closer and closer.

He thrust into her a few more times before he finally pounded into her, her walls contracting tightly around his shaft as she came. He held her as he released into her, keeping her on the desk as her body convulsed with her orgasm. When she slowly stopped shaking, he brought his hand from her mouth, leaning over and kissing her as his hands slid over her body, urging her senses to return. When she came back into herself, she gazed up at him, a smile on her lips as he brushed his fingers against her cheek.

“There… Satisfied?” He questioned, a slight chuckle in his voice as he gazed into her eyes.

“Very…” She hummed, her legs dropping from his waist as he pulled himself free of her folds.

He grabbed her nightgown, handing it off to her as he helped her up from the desk. Once she was situated, he buckled his trousers back up, then nudged her towards the door that lead back upstairs to their bedroom.

“Coming to bed so soon?” She questioned, an amused smile on her face.

“Well, I think the bed would be far more comfortable for you than the desk was. Besides, we didn’t truly make love… This was more of a fuck.” He replied, pinching her ass as they made their way up the stairs. “And a woman like you deserves to be loved, not fucked like a common prostitute.”

She smiled then, genuinely, as she looked up into his eyes. She lead him over to the bed once they reached their bedroom, shutting the door behind them.


	6. Philippa/Ciri: "Make a noise and we're both dead."

20: “Make a noise and we’re both dead”

———————————————

Ciri didn’t know why, or how for that matter, but ever since their previous meeting, she couldn’t stop thinking about Philippa. Granted she had bedded other women before, but Philippa had a completely different air about her. Ciri noticed the ways that Triss and Rita avoided confrontation with Philippa, doing as she said without complaint. Even Yen avoided her when she could.

But Ciri was infatuated with the owl sorceress.

She thought desperately of how Philippa carried herself, the commanding presence she gave off. She thought of the dip in her dress, showing off the valley between her breasts, her slender arms and figure, the way her dress hugged her waist. She thought that locking herself in her room would keep her from thinking too much on Philippa, but the silence only let her thoughts wander.

She was suddenly broken from her thoughts as she heard the familiar clack of Philippa’s shoes on the wooden floor, and her heart hammered in her chest. The footsteps stopped just outside of her door, and she stood from the bed, her steps light as she approached the door, pulling it open just as Philippa had raised her hand to knock on it.

“Ah, Cirilla. I wasn’t sure if you were awake yet.” Phil spoke, her voice low, tempting, as she spoke to Ciri. “I hoped to catch you before you went off with either the Elf or the Witcher.”

“You mean Avallac'h or Geralt?” Ciri questioned, arms folded across her chest.

“Details, child. But that is beside the point.” Philippa moved past Ciri, making her way into the girl’s room.

Ciri closed the door and locked it before turning back around. Phil was sitting on her bed, leaning back on her hands with her head looking towards her.

“As I’m sure you’re aware, we sorceresses can pick up on emotions, and can see the thoughts of those whose emotions hit us hardest.”

Ciri gulped, her throat suddenly dry, as she gazed at Philippa, who was smirking now.

“You’ve had quite filthy thoughts about me, young lady.” Phil whispered, sitting upright as she held her arm out to Ciri. “Why don’t you make good on your intentions… I’d like to see just what you’re capable of.”

Ciri approached her, taking her hand and pulling the elder woman to her feet, their lips crashing together immediately as Ciri held her waist. Phil tasted of cinnamon with a dash of vodka on her lips, flooding Ciri’s thoughts as she slowly trailed her lips down Phil’s jaw, coming down her neck until she could suck at the pulse point, her hands reaching up to slip Philippa’s dress from her shoulders, letting it pool on the floor at her feet.

Phil tangled her fingers in Ciri’s ashen locks as the young woman pushed her back down onto the bed, her mouth trailing down her body, sucking at her breasts before trailing kisses down her stomach, then from hip to hip, leaving Phil gasping with need. Ciri grabbed at Philippa’s panties, sliding them slowly down her pale thighs before kissing down her pelvis until she made her way to Philippa’s clit, sucking at the tender nub as her fingers teased the sensitive skin of her folds.

Phil gasped at the initial contact, her hips bucking as Ciri slowly pushed her fingers into Philippa’s entrance, pumping them as her tongue brushed over her swollen clit.

“You’ve got… Quite the tongue…” Phil huffed, crumpling the sheets in her fists as Ciri continued to finger her, trailing her tongue up Philippa’s body until she came back to her lips, capturing them in a deep kiss.

Philippa hastily pulled at Ciri’s shirt, pulling it over the girl’s head and tossing it off to the side, a low moan passing through her as Ciri started to rub her clit with her thumb. She brought her hands to Ciri, one coming to cup her breast, the other tangling back into her hair, pulling the young woman down for another kiss.

Philippa’s walls contracted around Ciri’s fingers, cumming hard as the young woman slowly pulled her fingers from Philippa’s soaking lips.

“Allow me to return the favor..” Philippa purred, climbing off of the bed and pushing Ciri back down in her place.

She yanked the young woman’s pants from her legs, then her panties, before climbing between her legs, her head disappearing between her muscular things as her tongue flicked out across Ciri’s folds, earning a heavy moan from the young woman.

She bucked her hips slightly as Philippa continued to tease her entrance before her tongue wedged between her soaking folds, earning a gasp from the young woman as she tangled her fingers in Philippa’s hair.

Phil slowly replaced her tongue with her fingers, pumping against Ciri’s slick walls as she came to suck st the young woman’s breasts, her nipples rubbing against Ciri’s stomach as she quickened her pace.

Footsteps came down the hall, stopping both women cold as the footsteps stopped in front of Ciri’s door.

“Locked… Think she’s sleeping?” It was Geralt’s voice, freezing both women cold. Phil turned towards Ciri.

“Make a noise and we’re both dead.” She whispered, slowly pumping her fingers into Ciri once more.

“She must be… We should leave her for now. Let her rest.” Yennefer’s voice replied, her footsteps fading from the hallway as she walked away.

Geralt’s heavy steps followed after Yennefer’s, and both woman breathed a soft sigh of relief as they continued to explore each other.

A few pumps more and Ciri’s walls contracted against Philippa’s fingers as she came, a pitched gasp escaping her lips as her back arched off of the mattress.

She immediately sat upright and flipped Phil down onto the bed, straddling her thighs as she rocked her hips against the elder women’s folds, rubbing their clits together as she groped Philippa’s breasts. Phil gasped as Ciri took control, her entire demeanor screaming with dominance as they hastily fucked.

It wasn’t long until both if them came, panting as their orgasms rippled through them. Philippa’s thighs trembled and her body convulsed as her orgasm slowly passed through her. Ciri remained upright, though shaking, as she slowly came back down.

She leaned down and captured Philippa’s lips in a tender kiss, conveying her appreciation for the moment that they shared together.

“Seems you know a thing or two.” Philippa chuckled, her fingers brushing against Ciri’s cheeks.

“I’m a quick study.” Ciri chuckled, slipping off of Philippa’s thighs to collect her clothes, quickly dressing before gathering Philippa’s clothes from where they had dropped.

“It seems so.” Philippa laughed, dressing and making her way towards the door.

Ciri came up behind her, gently taking her waist and twisting her back around, kissing her once more with a smile on her face.

“Thank you for this.” She whispered, her breath tickling Philippa’s skin.

“I should be thanking you.” Phil hummed. “No one has ever handled me quite like that.”

“Then I am glad to have been of service.” Ciri laughed, opening the door and allowing Phil to exit, watching the soft sway of her hips as she disappeared down the stairs.


	7. Yennefer/Geralt: "You're beautiful, my goddess."

14: “You’re beautiful, my goddess”

———————————————–

If anyone were to ask Geralt if beauty had a physical form, he would always, without fail, say Yen’s name, regardless of it she was nearby or not. He was as lovestruck as one could be, doting over her and caring for her in ways that other men failed to do for their wives.

He loved her during every waking moment, and did as much as he could for her mentally and physically. He soothed her fears, showered her in affection, and knew exactly where to touch in order to throw her mind into a fog of pleasure.

He was currently sitting in their bedroom, his mind filled with thoughts of her, when the door slowly cracked open, catching his attention. He gazed over to see her enter, wrapped in a towel, her hair hanging down over her shoulders, sticking to her wet skin. 

She caught his gaze, smiled warmly at him, and pecked his lips as she walked by on her way to the dresser to grab her nightgown. He watched her as she removed the towel from her body, bringing it up to dry her hair and wipe her shoulders free of any remaining water from her bath.

No matter how many times he had seen her dress after a bath before, he couldn’t keep himself from looking her over from head to toe. The way her hair fell about her shoulders, the paleness of her skin, her supple breasts, her hourglass figure, the sway of her hips as she moved, how neatly trimmed she kept her pelvis, the shape of her thighs, and the beauty that continued on to her feet.

He stood from the bed and made his way over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against his chest, kissing a trail from her jaw to her shoulder, earning a pleasured moan and laugh in response.

“You’re beautiful, my goddess.” He breathed, raising the fine hairs on her arms with goosebumps.

“You know Geralt, flattery will get you everywhere.” She hummed, pressing her ass against his shaft.

“Will it?” He questioned, his right hand dipping between her thighs, playing at her clit.

“Mmhm… It certainly will…” She sighed, parting her legs just enough for his fingers to slip between her wet lips, exploring the slick muscles of her soaking walls.

“You’re so wet already.” He growled, nipping at her neck as his free hand massaged her breasts, giving attention to each one with the occasional pinch and twist of her nipples.

“You’re certainly no better.” She huffed, her hand pressed between them as she reached into his underwear, pumping his already stiff member as he continued to finger her.

“Perhaps we should take this to the bed?” He asked, though he was certain he knew the answer.

“Absolutely not.” She moaned, laying her head back against his shoulder. “You’re going to fuck me right here against this dresser, because so help me Geralt, if we need to stop in order to move to the bed, the novelty of sex will be gone.”

He needed no further coaxing, taking his free hand and slipping his underwear down his legs, nudging them off to the side as he pushed Yen forward over the dresser, pushing his erect member between her folds as he continued to rub her clit with his fingers. She moaned, low and loud, as he fucked her from behind, taking a fistful of her hair as he thrust into her dripping hole.

“Fuck, Yen… You’re so beautiful…” He grunted, pulling her back just enough to kiss down her neck, sucking at the pulse point before bending her back over once more.

“Oh… Oh, Geralt… Mmhmm… Harder… Harder!” She gasped, her voice hitching in her throat as she spoke.

He complied, his thrusts becoming harder and deeper as he pounded into her. Her moans steadily turned to screams, his name tumbling past her lips as she gripped the edge of the dresser, her eyes shut tightly as pleasure flooded through her. He grabbed hold of her hips, forcing her back against each thrust, earning more gasps, moans, and screams from her. Her walls slowly began to contract around his shaft, and he could see how her legs trembled beneath her. He wrapped his arm around her, placing his hand to her chest, and pulled her to his chest, his right hand descending back between her thighs to hastily rub at her clit.

“Cum for me, Yen… Come on, love… Scream my name as you cum for me.” He huffed, his thrusts still deeply slamming against her walls.

“Geralt… Oh, Geralt…” She huffed, her voice failing as she slowly opened her eyes, watching him fuck her in the mirror above the dresser.

Her chest was flushed red, as were her neck and cheeks, and she could see the glistening of her own fluids on her thighs. She looked to Geralt, watching as he kissed and sucked at her neck, his arm wrapped around her chest as he thrust his member into her folds, while his free hand was still rubbing at her clit. It was then that she remembered to breathe, taking in a few gasps of air as her walls once more contracted around Geralt.

“Fuck me… Oh, Geralt…” She huffed, her back arching against his chest as she came closer to climax.

“Cum for me, love… Cum for me…” He grunted once more, thrusting a few more times into her.

She screamed his name as her walls contracted, squeezing Geralt’s shaft in turn, milking every drop of cum from him that he had to release. Her thighs shook, her eyes rolling back as Geralt continued to rub her clit. Her body convulsed for a few moments until she couldn’t cum anymore, and Geralt removed his hand from her clit, slowly laying her forward against the dresser once more. He pulled his shaft from her folds, gently rubbing her back as he held her upright, making sure she was okay as she slowly came back down from orgasm.

“You’re so beautiful, Yen…” He breathed, placing kisses along her back as she regained her senses. “How do you feel?” He questioned, one hand holding her hip as the other rubbed circles on her back.

“Relieved…” She sighed, her eyes closes for a moment as she collected her bearings. “But exhausted.” She chuckled, her eyes fluttering back open as she looked down towards him.

“Got your legs under you?” He asked, helping her ease herself upright. She leaned against the dresser, taking a few steadying breaths as she calmed her hammering heart.

“I think so.” She grabbed her discarded towel, but got lightheaded as she bent over to clean her thighs.

“Here… Let me help.” Geralt spoke, taking the towel from her hand.

She turned to face him, but rather than use the towel as she thought he would, he hoisted her up onto the dresser and descended between her thighs, licking away every drop of her cum from her thighs. He used the towel to wipe away their mixed cum from her folds, tenderly wiping away anything that lingered on the outside of her folds.

“I’ll handle the remaining, darling.” She breathed, snapping her fingers. She gazed at him with a soft smile. “Shall we get you all clean?” She purred, tracing her fingers across his chest.

“Well, if you insist…”

“But I do, love…” She hummed, taking the towel from him and grabbing his shaft, wiping off any residue of their fuck. “There… All clean.” She chuckled, leaning forward to kiss his lips.

“You always take such good care of me.” He smiled, gathering her up in his arms and carrying her to bed. “What would I do without you?”

“You’d probably be dead, darling.” She laughed, tapping his nose with her index finger.

“Yeah, well… You’re probably right.” He laughed in return, laying her down on the bed and crawling in beside her, bringing the quilt up to her shoulders.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close to his chest, tracing abstract shapes over her belly and hip. He kissed her shoulder and neck, soothing her into a deep, restful sleep.

“Goodnight, my raven.” He whispered, his hold on her tightening just a little as he pulled her closer to his chest, falling asleep soon after.


	8. Yennefer/Geralt: "Fuck, I love the sounds you make."

6: “Fuck, I love the sounds you make”

\--------------------------------------

Geralt wrapped his arms around Yen’s waist, pulling her against his chest as he held her close, kissing her neck and sucking at the pulse point as he held her close. She moaned at his contact, her hands slowly rubbing down his thighs, teasing him as he continued to kiss and suck at her neck.

“You’re so damn beautiful, Yen.” He sighed, his breath tickling her neck as he spoke.

“Mmhm.” She purred, twisting in his arms so that she could face him, her eyes glittering in the moonlight through their bedroom window. “Why don’t you show me just how beautiful I am.”

“With pleasure.” He hummed, hoisting her off of her feet and carrying her over to the bed, laying her down on the mattress and lifting her nightgown over her head, tossing it off to the side.

He leaned in, capturing her lips in a kiss as his hands roamed over her body, massaging every inch of skin he could touch as his hands came to rest on her thighs. He eased her back, wedging himself between her thighs as he gently pushed them apart, feeling the warmth of her slit against his shaft, making him that much harder as his lips trailed down her body, showing love to each of her breasts before continuing to descend over her belly before placing quick kisses to her hips. The sound of her breathing catching in her throat as he sucked and kissed at her hips turned him on that much more, his tongue flicking out around her folds.

She gasped then, her hips bucking just slightly against him as he wrapped his arms around her pelvis, holding her steady as he continued to lick, suck, and tease her tingling folds.

“Gods Geralt… Mmhm… Yes…” She moaned, her breath coming out in gasps, her fingers tangling in his hair as he continued to tease her.

He pulled his head back, bringing his hand up to rub at her aching clit. She yelped, stifling a scream as she bit her lip, her head falling back onto the mattress as Geralt watched her writhe in pleasure beneath him. He placed another kiss between her breasts, trailing his tongue up to her neck, gently sucking at her soft skin. She moaned and sighed, her breath hitching in her throat occasionally as he continued to rub her clit, his fingers making passes at her entrance.

“Fuck, Yen… I love the sounds you make.” He groaned, pulling his hand away as he pressed his shaft to her folds, teasing her as he pressed his head to her entrance.

“Make love to me, Geralt…” She huffed, her arms wrapped around his neck. “Make love to me like you haven’t seen me in months.”

He pushed forward, his full length slipping through her soaking lips, a moan pushing past her lips as she scratched at his back, her legs wrapping around his waist as he thrust into her. She moaned louder with each thrust, her eyes shut tight as they made love, her left hand still tangled in his hair. Her walls began to contract around his shaft, urging him to quicken his pace, her moans turning into gasps as she bounced off of his hips.

“Geralt… Geralt…!” She cried, her back arching as her head fell back against the mattress, her hold on his releasing as she grabbed the quilt in her hands, crumpling them as a shrill moan escaped her, eyes rolling back as she came. He grunted above her, filling her as he came as well, his arm wrapped tightly around her as he pressed his lips to her neck, kissing at her sweaty skin as their orgasms passed.

He pulled himself from her folds, falling to her side as he caught his breath, gently wrapping his arm around her once more as she slowly came back to her senses. He brushed her hair back from her face, gently tracing her cheek with his fingers, placing tender kisses to her temple as she regained herself, turning to look at him with a tired smile.

“My oh my…” She breathed, a light chuckle following her words.

“I love you, Yen…”

“Clearly.” She chuckled, taking his hand in hers. “And you’ve more than proved how much.” She pressed a kiss to his palm. “I love you, too.”


	9. Yennefer/Geralt: “Did you just look me up and down and then bite you lip? ‘Cause if you did we’re having sex. Right now.”

8: “Did you just look me up and down and then bite you lip? ‘Cause if you did we’re having sex. Right now.”

 

——————

He could scarcely believe his eyes. Here was Yen, months after their last encounter, in nothing but her nightgown. She was stunning, and it took everything in him to not gather her in his arms and never let her go. She caught sight of him and made her way towards him, her hips swaying as she walked. His eyes trailed over her from head to toe, burning her image into his thoughts as his eyes trailed back up to meet hers as she stood before him. He couldn’t help it when he bit his lip in response to her appearance.

“Geralt, did you just look me up and down, then bite your lip?” She questioned, one eyebrow arched in amusement before her eyes darkened. She pressed her body up to his, leaning up to whisper in his ear. “Because if you did, we’re having sex… Right now.”

He didn’t wait a second later, wrapping his arms tightly around her as his lips crashed against hers, his tongue brushing against her bottom lip before hers pressed back against his, both of them exploring each other’s mouths as they hastily undressed, tugging at each other’s clothes until they lay in a discarded pile on the floor around them. Yen pushed him onto the floor, climbing onto his waist, straddling him as she rocked her hips, rubbing her clit against his shaft, soft moans pushing past her lips.

Geralt grabbed her hips, his hands snaking up her waist until he was able to pull her forward, capturing her lips in another heated kiss as she continued to rock against his shaft.

“I need you, Geralt..” She huffed, sliding forward until his head pressed against her folds. “I want you…”

He thrust forward, pushing his length deep into her folds until she screamed his name in pleasure. Her breath coming out in gasps as she rode his shaft, her hands pressed against his chest as she rocked hard against him.

“Fuck, Yen…” Geralt groaned, holding tightly to her thighs as he began to thrust his hips, shoving his length into her as she moaned his name. “Almost forgotten how good you feel wrapped around me.”

“Mmhm… I’ve nearly forgotten… How good it feels… To have you this deep inside me.” She huffed, falling against his chest as he took control.

He pounded into her, his thrusts quick and deep as he angled her against his body. She yelped at the new contact, her palms pressed to the floor as she rode him. He held tightly to her, pushing himself as deep as he could until her gasps turned into her screaming his name as her walls contracted around his shaft.

Both of them came, their bodies overcome with their orgasms as pleasure seeped through them. Yen collapsed onto his chest, her breathing ragged and irregular, but a smile coming to her lips as she gazed up at him. She brought her hand to his cheek, tenderly brushing her fingers against his skin before leaning up to kiss him.

“You’re just as good as I remember.” She sighed, the smile still on her lips as she pushed herself upright, sliding off of his body and freeing him from between her folds.

“And you’re better than I remember.” He replied, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her back down to the floor with him, hugging her close to his side. “I’ve missed you.”

“And I’ve missed you.” She replied, a soft breath pushing through her nose.

“Guess we should get dressed?” He asked, gazing down into her violet eyes.

“Perhaps… But it couldn’t hurt any if we stayed like this for a little longer.” She replied, resting her head on his chest as she draped her arm across his belly.

Geralt smiled, kissed the top of her head, and laid back down as he drew lazy circles on Yen’s bare back. They eventually fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms, neither one of them finding the urge, or desire, to dress again.


	10. Sheala/Philippa: "Are you going to eye fuck me all night or are you going to do something about it?"

1: “Are you going to eye fuck me all night or are you going to do something about it?”

——————————————-

If there was one thing that Philippa hated most in life, it was how easily Sheala captivated her and clouded her mind with thoughts of their nights spent in a mess of tangled limbs and crumpled sheets. How often she had found herself thinking of her lover when they were separated.

How often she had to ease her own frustration and built up need to feel Sheala’s touch again. How many times she was reminded that her fingers were not her lover’s as she laid alone in bed, back arched at the thought of Sheala’s head between her thighs.

And now, at a gathering of the most powerful mages and sorceresses in the Continent, she was watching Sheala like a hawk, her eyes following every movement, the way her legs moved beneath her dress, the dip that showed the valley between her supple breasts, the curve at the base of her throat that she had sucked at on more than one occasion. She could feel the familiar, tingling sensation between her thighs, but she ignored it as she focused on Sheala’s slender figure. Phil grabbed another drink, downing it in a single gulp, before her gaze set about looking for Sheala once more, and becoming disappointed when she realized she had disappeared.

Arms wrapped around her waist, and she felt a kiss at the back of her neck, sending a slight shiver through her as pleasure flooded her.

“Are you thinking about how to bed me, love?” Sheala questioned, her hands coming to rest on Philippa’s hips, gently tracing the outline of her bones as she did so.

“More than you know, my love… More than you know.” Phil replied, twisting around so that she could properly look into Sheala’s eyes.

“Now…” Sheala purred, eyes locked on Philippa’s. “Are you going to eye fuck me all night? Or are you going to do something about it?”

“Believe me… I intended to do so many things about it.” Phil growled, her eyes darkening as she eyed Sheala over.

“Then follow me.” Sheala huffed, her body already heated with her need to touch Phil; for Phil to touch her. To be fucked by her love again, having been denied the pleasure because of their time apart.

Philippa followed closely behind Sheala, watching her hips sway as they walked through one door after another, before finally walking into the night air. They disappeared in a flash of gold, reappearing in their bedroom. Philippa immediately wrapped her arms around Sheala, pushing her head back against her shoulder as she pressed her lips to the pulse point in her throat, earning a moan of pleasure from her love.

Sheala eagerly pulled at the clasps of her dress, letting it pool at her feet. Philippa turned Sheala around and pushed her down onto the mattress, wasting no time in pulling Sheala’s left breast between her lips, eagerly sucking at her tender nipple, biting it before flicking her tongue over it, then repeating the motion to the other.

Sheala tangled her fingers in Philippa’s hair, pulling at each bite and pinch, her moans and ragged breaths filling their bedroom.

“I’ve missed you… Madly.” Phil huffed, tugging Sheala’s panties off and tossing them to the side.

“I’ve missed you.” Sheala managed, before her voice was replaced with a yelp of pleasure as Philippa’s head disappeared between her thighs.

She had nearly forgotten how her love’s tongue felt; how much she had missed the way Philippa would suck at and tease her clit when they made love. But tonight… Well, this was a frantic fuck for them until their desires were rectified, at which point they would return to tender, deliberate sex.

Sheala’s back arched as Philippa teased her throbbing clit, her fingers rubbing against her dripping folds, teasing her all the more as she moved her hands to rub her nails against the tender skin of Sheala’s inner thighs.

“Gods, Phil…” She huffed, her hips bucking as Philippa continued to tease her. “Phil… Fuck me… Gods, fuck me Phil.” She begged, her voice straining to be heard as another moan pushed through her.

Phil pulled back, licking her lips as she gazed down at Sheala’s squirming body. She removed her own dress, tossing it aside, followed by her own soaking panties. She crawled over Sheala, placing a trail of kisses from her pelvis to her throat, where she sucked eagerly at the hammering pulse in Sheala’s throat. She buried her middle and index fingers deep in Sheala’s dripping lips, thrusting them against her slick walls as her love bucked her hips in response.

Sheala thrust her hand down her body, hastily rubbing her clit as Phil fingered her. She tossed her head back, her back arching as Phil sucked at her breasts, urging her towards climax.

“Phil…” She huffed, her voice hitching in her throat. “Phil… I’m.. I’m…”

Her voice died in a loud, low moan as her walls clenched tightly around Philippa’s still thrusting fingers, soaking them as she came. Her breath caught in her throat as her body convulsed, shaking as Phil continued to finger her, until she couldn’t cum anymore.  
Phil pulled her fingers from Sheala’s folds, bringing them to her own lips and licking them clean. She climbed onto Sheala’s waist, straddling her love with a smile on her face.

“It wouldn’t be fair if you were the only one who got to cum.” She purred, slowly rocking her hips as her dripping folds rubbed over Sheala’s clit.

“You think… I don’t know this?” Sheala laughed, her voice returning to her.

She sat upright, taking Philippa’s right breast in her mouth as she massaged the other, roughly sucking at the her nipple in the same fashion Phil had done tj her. She managed to turn, dropping Phil to the bed as she hovered over her, her knee wedged between Philippa’s thighs, rubbing against her folds as Philippa continued to rock her hips against Sheala’s thigh.

“I’ve waited so long… To feel your touch again.” Phil huffed, gazing up into Sheala’s eyes. “Please.. Don’t deny me another minute.”

Sheala obliged, thrusting her fingers into Philippa’s soaking folds, thrusting her hand against the bucking of Philippa’s hips, burying her fingers as deeply into Philippa’s lips as she could. She situated herself so that she could tease and rub Philippa’s clit, earning soft moans from her lover as she grabbed Sheala’s hair, managing to sit up just enough to bring her down to kiss her, her tongue brushing against Sheala’s bottom lip before their tongues twisted hungrily around each other, exploring each other’s mouths.

Philippa released Sheala’s hair as she dropped back onto the mattress, her back arching with her impending climax. Sheala quickened her pace until Philippa moaned her name, her walls contracting around Sheala’s fingers as she came, hard, at her lover’s final thrusts of her fingers.

Sheala pulled her fingers from Philippa’s folds as her body came back down from orgasm, and she licked them clean, a smile on her face as she gazed down at Philippa.

“I’ve forgotten how good you taste.” She purred, leaning in once more to capture Philippa’s lips in a more tender kiss, pulling apart moments later.

“I’ve missed you, Sheala…” Phil breathed, her arm wrapping around Sheala’s waist as she pulled her down into a hug, cradling her head against her chest.

“And I’ve missed you, my owl.” Sheala replied, placing a kiss to Philippa’s jaw.


	11. Yennefer/Geralt: "Are you going to eye fuck me all night or are you going to do something about it?"

1: “Are you going to eye fuck me all night or are you going to do something about it?”

——————————————-

Yen knew Geralt had been watching her as she walked around the ballroom. Annarietta was throwing one of her extravagant gatherings, and they had been invited to attend. And though Geralt hated formal parties, or any gatherings for that matter, she knew he would go with her.

She glanced over her shoulder and caught his eyes watching her, a goblet of wine pressed to his lips as he drank from it. She moved back towards him, her hips swaying as she walked, the need to feel his touch on her skin leaving goosebumps as she approached him, taking a goblet of wine for herself before drinking it down in a single gulp. She took his hand in hers, placing it to the small of her back as she leaned up to his ear.

“You’ve been watching me, I see.” She purred, her breath warm against his ear. She gently nipped at it, earning a grunt from her husband as she pressed her hips against him. “Are you going to eye fuck me all night or are you going to do something about it?”

“Wait.” He whispered, pressing her up against the wall and capturing her lips in a quick kiss. “We’ll be able to get out of here in just a moment.”

She rocked her hips against his, rubbing against his hardening shaft with need, a blush covering her cheeks. He groaned at the contact, but was saved when the lights dimmed, giving them their moment of escape.

He lead her out into the night air, the night sky their only light.

“What’s got you so jumpy for sex?” He questioned, taking hold of her ass as she bucked her hips against his. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“I want you, Geralt… I need you…” She huffed, fumbling with the buckle of his trousers.

He gathered her in his arms, hoisting her up and taking her to a secluded area overlooking the lake. He lowered her to her feet, and she successfully unbuckled his trousers, shoving them down to the ground as he pushed her back against a tree.

“Don’t make a sound.” He whispered, hiking her skirt up before lifting her up and pulling her panties aside, pressing her against the tree as he buried his shaft into her soaking folds.

She yelped at the contact, and he immediately clamped his hand over her mouth, gazing into her eyes.

“Shh… If the guards hear you, they’ll come running.” She nodded her head and he brought his hand back from her lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face against his shoulder, slowly rocking her hips against his, pulling him in and out of her dripping lips. He held her thighs, her back pressed once more against the tree, and began to thrust into her, earning stifled moans from her as she bit down on her bottom lip, turning her face into his neck.

“Fuck Yen… You’re soaking wet.” He groaned, his pace quickening just slightly as she huffed against his skin, tilting her head to gently bite his neck.

She bounced against his shaft, twisting her hips just slightly with each of his thrusts, sending waves of pleasure through each of them.

“Faster Geralt…” She gasped, pulling her head back so that she could look into his eyes as he fucked her.

He complied, pounding deeply into her dripping lips as she bit down on her bottom lip once more, stifling any yelps or screams that sat in her throat. He could feel her walls contracting, clenching his shaft with each thrust. He knew she was close, and so gave her a few more hard thrusts before capturing her lips as she clenched around his shaft, her moan disappearing against his lips as he kissed her. She clenched once more and he came before he could pull himself free from her, his own groan muffled by their joined lips.

They pulled apart a moment later, both of them taking heaving breaths as they just gazed into each other’s eyes.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered.

“Don’t be. It’s alright.” She chuckled, cupping his cheek and brushing her thumb across his bottom lip. “It’s not like this is the first time you’ve cum inside me.”

“Still.”

“Hush now… Don’t apologize for such a simple thing.” She leaned in to kiss him once more, this time tenderly, her hands dropping down to his shoulders before they broke apart once more. “Besides, I can have us both cleaned up with the snap of my fingers.”

He slipped free of her, gently lowering her to the ground, steadying her as she collected her bearings and found her footing. True to her word, she snapped her fingers and all signs of their romp had disappeared, leaving them clean once more.

Geralt wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss to her forehead before gazing into her eyes.

“Can’t wait until we get home…” He breathed, sending a shiver down her spine. “I want to hear you moan my name.”

“Geralt, do you honestly want to get me that soaking wet again?” She questioned, her right brow arched.

“Only if I get to properly clean you up.”

“Perhaps… If you play nice.” She replied, a sly smirk on her lips.

“Don’t I always?”

“It honestly depends with you.” She laughed, taking his hand in hers and teleporting them back to Corvo Bianco.


	12. Yennefer/Geralt: "Does he make you feel as good as I do?"

4: “Does he make you feel as good as I do?”

——------------------------------------------------

Geralt folded his arms across his chest, watching Yen as she paced the floor in front of him. She had been going on and on about how he had left her, and how Istredd had taken good care of her in his place, because he clearly wasn’t in love with her enough to say so himself.

“Enough Yen.” He called, his voice stern and leaving no room for argument.

She stopped pacing, her eyes burning into him as she faced him, the scowl still present on her face.

“So disappointed in my affections for Istredd? At least he shows me how much he loves me.” She snapped, glaring at him as he stood from the chair, making his way over to stand before her.

“He may show you, but how does he make you feel?” He questioned, taking her chin between his thumb and index finger.

“What? What are you going on about?”

“Does he make you feel as good as I do?” He asked, forcing her back as he walked foward. “Does he send shivers down your spine when he touches your thigh? Does he kiss you with the passion of the ocean striking the shore? Does he make sure you’re okay after he fucks you?”

He stopped when she came to the edge of the table, her eyes soft and glistening with tears. She took hold of his arm, bringing it between her thighs and pressing his fingers to her aching slit.

“No…” She whimpered, a soft moan escaping her as he began to rub at her folds. “And no one ever will.” she sighed, rocking her hips against his hand as she leaned against the table.

“Then let me remind you.” He whispered against her ear, sending a shiver through her as he hoisted her up onto the table, hiking her skirt up so that he could push her panties aside.

He tenderly rubbed her clit, stimulating the already tender nub that much more before his fingers slid into her dripping folds, pumping in and out as he kissed and nipped at her neck, his head dropping to the valley between her breasts, licking a trail back up to her neck.

“Fuck me, Geralt… Make love to me…” She moaned, her hips bucking against his hand.

He pulled his fingers from her, sucking them clean before unbuttoning his trousers and letting them and his underwear pool at his feet. He pushed into her, letting her slowly take him inch by inch, until his shaft was buried inside of her. He began with long, tender thrusts, waiting for her to acclimate to his size once more. When she was comfortable, he began to thrust into her more deeply, pulling her forward just enough to angle her hips, allowing him to stimulate her walls as they fucked.

She moaned, loud and low, his name falling from her lips like a waterfall over a cliff, spurring him on as he quickened his pace until she was screaming his name in pleasure. He bit at the exposed skin on her chest, trailing up her neck, before finally coming to capture her lips with his. As she tightened around him, her body shaking, he gave one final thrust, burying himself as deeply as he could into her as she came around him, her walls squeezing his shaft, urging him to cum as well.

He released his hold on her thighs, bringing his right hand to her hip as his left came to cup her cheek. He whispered soothingly to her, easing her back into her senses as she came back down from the burst of her orgasm. She curled forward, tucking her head beneath his chin as he pulled himself from her folds.

“He doesn’t love you the way I do.” He whispered, brushing his fingers through her hair.

“No… He doesn’t…” She admitted, her arms wrapping around his back.

“Come back to me… Please… I’ll make up for every wrong I did to you, I promise.”

“It’s not that easy, Geralt… I wish it was, but it isn’t.”

“Yen…” He sighed, defeat coating his breath.

“I’ll find you again.” She whispered, placing a kiss to his jaw. “When I next see him, it will be the last time.”

“I’ll wait for you.”

“I know, darling…”


	13. Yennefer/Geralt: "You have a hand."

31: “You have a hand”

——————————————-

“Come on, Yen…” He groaned, his trousers tightening as she slowly, and deliberately, undressed in front of him. “You know what that does to me.”

“Exactly.” She replied, glancing over her shoulder with a smirk.

“Come on, Yen… Quit teasing.” He whined, slipping his shirt over his head and tossing it off to the side.

“I assure you I’m doing no such thing.” She purred, slipping her arms free of her bra before placing it on the dresser beside her. Geralt noticed, with growing desire, how hard her nipples were.

His slipped out of his trousers, his rock hard shaft barely held back by his underwear. He dropped to the chair behind him, watching with rapt attention as Yen slowly slipped her panties down her thighs, bending down just enough for him to get a clear view of her slit. He groaned once more, watching her as she slipped a simple nightgown over her head, covering her pale flesh.

“What?” She questioned, an innocent smile on her face as she looked at him.

“Fuck Yen… You’re so beautiful…” He gazed at her, the scent of her perfume lingering in the air. “Come on… Just a little help?”

“Darling, you’re plenty capable of handling your erection on your own. You have a hand.” She moved to stand beside him, fluffing her hair in the mirror.

He took hold of her wrist, brushing his fingers against her skin, pleading in his eyes as she looked down into them.

“But your hands feel so much better.” He whispered, fogging her mind for just a moment with her need to touch him.

“You’re terrible. You got on just fine without my help before. What has suddenly changed that you need me to handle your erection now?”

He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her down onto his lap, kissing and biting at her neck as he straddled her over his shaft, feeling the heat radiating off of her thighs and folds.

“Because you’re the reason I have one to begin with.” He groaned, biting at her neck as he brought his left hand up to her breasts, massaging them as he held her steady with his right hand.

“Get on the bed.” She huffed, standing from his lap and turning to face him with a playful scowl.

He did as he was told, slipping free of his underwear as he sat down on the edge of the bed. She sauntered over to him, pulling her nightgown as she came to stand before him. She took hold of his shaft as she pushed him down onto the bed, urging him to move to the middle of the bed as she climbed up between his thighs.

“I sincerely hope you appreciate this.” She huffed her hand pumping the tender skin as he lay there, a smile on his face.

“More than you know, love…” He sighed, eyes closing in satisfaction.

She worked his member until his even breaths became ragged, milking him as he finally came. He gazed down at her, a lecherous smile on his lips.

“Let me return the favor?” He asked, sitting upright to capture her lips in a tender kiss.

“Hmm… Maybe tomorrow.” She replied, climbing from the bed in order to grab her gown from the floor and slip it back over her head.

“Fine… Tomorrow…” He replied, pulling his underwear back on as she slipped beneath the covers.

“Goodnight, darling.”

“Goodnight Yen.”


	14. Sheala/Philippa: "Behave"

15: “Behave”

—————————————-

Phil loved nothing more than to have control in the bedroom. And Sheala loved nothing more than challenging Phil for control when they made love, so Phil did the one thing she knew would drive Sheala just as wild as it did her: she withheld sex.

“Phil please…” Sheala huffed, squirming as she kneeled on the bed. “Come on, darling…”

“Behave Sheala.” Phil snapped, glancing over to her wife from the corner of her eye.

“But–”

“No buts. Behave or you get nothing.” Phil interjected, closing her book and placing it kn the corner of her desk.

She turned in her chair, legs crossing as she gazed over to her wife, whose bare skin looked positively delicious under the soft glow of the candles around their bedroom. She could see how wet Sheala was, and that alone worked her up. She stood from the chair and sauntered over to the bed, her dress disappearing with a wave of her hand, leaving her in her favorite bra and panties.

Sheala shivered beneath Philippa’s gaze. Phil stood before her, hands on her hips as she gazed down at her wife.

“Why don’t you make yourself comfortable.” Phil whispered, running her nails down Sheala’s chest, making sure to rub slowly over each nipple.

Sheala stiffened at the contact, back arching just a bit as she leaned back onto the mattress. If there was one thing that Phil was good at, it was torturous teasing. Phil continued to run her hands down Sheala’s body, deliberately passing her soaking folds in order to grab her thighs, forcefully shoving them open. Sheala gasped, trying desperately to close her legs because of the cold air, but Phil held her steady.

“Relax, darling… I can’t do my job if you continue to misbehave.” Phil soothed, gently scratching her nails over Sheala’s inner thighs. “Be a good girl, love.”

Sheala laid back once more, and Phil descended between her thighs, her lips capturing Sheala’s clit, sucking and stimulating the already sensitive nub as she held Sheala’s thighs.

The moans and gasps of pleasure that came from Sheala made her incredibly horny. She could feel how soaked her panties were, and knew it was only a matter of time before her own thighs were slick with her juices.

She thrust her tongue into Sheala’s dripping folds, and Sheala bucked her hips in response. Phil pressed one hand to Sheala’s pelvis, pinning her to the bed. She continued to lick and suck at her love’s soaking lips, tasting all that Sheala had to offer. Before her love could finish, she pulled away, earning a pout and disgruntled complaints from Sheala.

“What did I say about behaving?” Phil questioned, standing from the bed and slipping her panties from her thighs, letting them pool at her feet. Her bra joined soon after, leaving her pale skin exposed to the candle light.

She climbed back onto the bed, trailing kisses and licks over Sheala’s body before capturing her lips in a deep, hard kiss. Phil pressed her hips between Sheala’s thighs, rubbing her soaking folds against Sheala’s, earning new moans from her wife.

“That’s it… Keep moaning for me…” Phil purred, reaching up to pinch Sheala’s pert nipples, earning a uelp of pleasure from her.

Sheala looked absolutely ravishing, her back arched and body glistening with sweat. Phil could scarcely believe how beautiful she truly was, but through the haze of pleasure that ran through her, she could barely think on anything else except for making her love cum. She dropped her hand between them, shoving her middle and ring fingers into Sheala’s dripping folds, rubbing against her walls as she fingered her.

“Come on, darling… Cum for me…” She coaxed, her thumb rubbing at Sheala’s clit as her walls steadily tightened around her fingers.

It didn’t take much more prodding before Sheala’s walls fully clenched around Philippa’s fingers, her back arched as she crumpled the sheets in her hands, eyes rolled back as she came.

Phil snaked her free arm under Sheala’s body, bringing it up to gently cradle her head as she pulled her upright, cradling her against her body as she slowly came down. Once she regained her senses, she gazed up at Phil with tired eyes.

“That’s it, love… You’re okay.” Phil soothed, brushing Sheala’s hair away from her face. She smirked down at her then, mischief in her eyes. “Now, do you see what happens when you behave?”


	15. Yennefer/Geralt: "You couldn't handle me even if I came with instructions."

11: "You couldn't handle me even if I came with instructions."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Yennefer prided herself on her independence, and so naturally hated it when anyone claimed to know what was best for her, or how she should carry herself. She was not a new sorceress when she first met the Witcher, and she was no stranger to sex when he had bound her to him in that inn within Rinde.

Now, as she was part of the hunting party looking for the dragon, she found herself once more face-to-face with Geralt. And she was not happy about it.

“Yen… I’m sorry… I really am.” He spoke, his voice sincere, but she was having none of it.

“If you were so sorry, you wouldn’t have left in the middle of the night in the first place. You wouldn’t have left me with no explanation why.” She ground out, her eyes flashing. “You wouldn’t have just fucked me and disappeared if you were as in love with me as you claim you are.”

“Yen, you don’t understand.”

“Oh, I understand perfectly, Geralt.” She hissed, hands falling to her hips as she stared daggers at him. “You clearly don’t care for me the way you say you did and binding me to you was just a way for you to have a quick fuck!”

He closed the distance between them, taking her arms in his hands, sending a small shiver down her back.

“I can handle you hating me… I can handle your feelings for me right now.”

“Geralt, you couldn’t handle me even if I came with instructions.” She spat, her eyes shimmering in the darkness.

“If that’s a challenge, then I accept it.” He replied, his voice calm as he gazed into her eyes.

She was taken aback by his response and couldn’t help the small gasp that pushed past her lips as he tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her head back before kissing down her neck. Her legs trembled beneath her at his touch, at the feeling of his lips pressed against her skin, forcing her to lean against the cart behind her. He bit at her throat, then trailed his lips to her pulse point, enclosing his mouth around the spot as he sucked and nipped at it, forming a knot of pleasure in her abdomen as a soft moan escaped her lips. Geralt pulled away then, coming back up to press his forehead to hers.

“Looks like you did miss me…” He breathed, tilting his head to kiss her cheek, then capture her lips, brushing his tongue across her bottom lip before pulling away. “I don’t want to keep you waiting… Where’s your tent?”

She took hold of his tunic, pulling him through the darkness to her tent, pushing him inside before sealing the flaps shut behind her. With a wave of her hands, her clothes dissipated in a haze of blue, leaving her naked before him, a smirk on her lips.

He eyed her up and down, taking in the flush of her cheeks and neck, the heaving breaths she took that made her breasts bounce before him, the shimmer of cum on her thighs that proved to him that he was right about her missing him. He watched her as she   
slowly approached him, waving her hand once more to remove his clothes in another haze of blue magic, leaving him and his erection exposed to her gaze.

“Hmm… It seems that I’m not the only one who’s been waiting too long.” She purred, pushing him down against the bed as she straddled his thighs, pressing her folds against his shaft.

“Hey, that’s unfair.” He complained, gripping her thighs before snaking his hands upwards, cupping her breasts as she slowly began to rock her hips against his shaft, leaving a slick trail of cum over his cock.

“Nothing is ever fair when it comes to sex, darling.” She huffed, her hands on either side of his head as she continued to rock against his shaft, soft moans passing through her lips as she slowly quickened her pace.

“I suppose you’re right about that.” Geralt growled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his chest, angling her just enough to push his length between her soaking folds, earning a yelp of pleasure from her as he began to slowly fuck her.

It didn’t take long for Yen to want control back, and she pushed herself upright, hands pressed to his chest as she began to rock her hips once more against his shaft, twisting every few thrusts to send new waves of pleasure through each of them. Low moans and gasps passed her lips every few moments as she began to quicken her pace, her head falling back as an orgasm began to knot more firmly within her abdomen. Geralt must have been able to tell, as he sat upright, wrapping his arms around her and leaning in to kiss at the valley of skin between her breasts, trailing his tongue across each of her breasts before taking her left breast between his lips, nipping and sucking at her tender nipple before repeating the process to her right breast.

Sharp moans and gasps passed through her as she rocked her hips harder against his shaft, plunging his length deep into her pussy, her walls beginning to contract around his shaft as she dropped her head forward, pressing her forehead against his before leaning down to capture his lips in a hard kiss, rocking a few more times before her slick walls finally contracted tightly around Geralt’s cock, the sharp moan that left her muffled against Geralt’s lips as she came, which encouraged Geralt to do the same, filling her with cum as their orgasms passed through them. Spent of energy for the moment, Geralt fell back against the mattress, pulling Yen down against his chest, his cock still buried between her soaking lips.

“I’ve missed you.” He sighed, kissing her temple and cheek, earning a soft sigh from her as well.

“I’ve missed you too.” She hummed, shifting forward just enough to release his cock from her folds, a soft sigh passing through her lips.

“No one could ever compare to you, Yen…” He breathed, his fingers slowly tracing the angle of her cheek before trailing down her jaw. “No one could ever replace you in my heart.”

She smiled at him, taking in his affections as she curled up on his chest, her hair splaying out against his skin as he held her close to him. She traced the scars on his chest and shoulder, her fingers ghosting down his arm as she listened to the gentle beating of his heart.

“I love you, Yen… You know that.” He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

“I know…” She replied, cuddling closer to him. “I love you too…”


	16. Philippa/Triss: "You couldn't handle me even if I came with instructions."

11: “You couldn’t handle me even if I came with instructions.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Triss watched as Phil paced the floor, hands clenched tightly at her sides. Phil rarely got this worked up about anything, and it was really starting to bother Triss as she watched her love pace. At Phil’s next pass, Triss reached out and took hold of her wrist, stopping the fuming woman from moving, but bringing her fierce gaze down to the chestnut-haired sorceress.

“Phil… Please sit.” Triss pleaded, gazing up into Phil’s amber eyes. “Take a minute.”

Philippa tried to wrench herself free from Triss’ grip, but the younger woman only held tighter to her, which did nothing to calm her mood. She stared daggers down at Triss, who only met her gaze with love. She let out a frustrated sigh before taking a seat beside Triss on the bed, her wrist still in the other woman’s grip.

“Thank you.” Triss breathed, her head coming to rest on Phil’s shoulder. “You were starting to worry me…”

“I’m sorry.” Phil replied, her tone harder than she meant, but Triss knew that better than anyone. Triss cuddled closer against her.

“Don’t be… I can handle you.”

Phil snapped her gaze down to the woman curled up beside her. She pulled Triss’ head down onto her lap, a wicked grin spreading across her lips as she looked down into her cornflower blue eyes.

“I’m sorry… Did you just say you could handle me?” Phil questioned; an eyebrow arched in amusement as she gazed down at the meek smile that Triss gave her.

“Yes?”

“Oh, darling… You couldn’t handle me even if I came with instructions…” Phil purred, her right hand immediately dipping beneath the hem of Triss’ shirt, snaking up to fondle her breasts, earning a gasp of pleasure from the younger woman.

“That’s cheating!” Triss exclaimed, her back arching just a bit as Phil pinched and flicked at each of her nipples, knotting her stomach with pleasure. Phil grabbed a fistful of hair at the back of Triss’ head, yanking it back so that the young woman met her gaze.

“Do you think I play fair?” Phil hummed, pulling her hand from Triss’ shirt and waving it over her squirming body, leaving her naked as her clothes dissipated. She trailed her eyes over Triss’ bare body, a smile on her face. “Besides… It looks like you’re already wet with anticipation.”

Triss gasped as Phil brought her hand down to her folds, teasing her soaking lips as she kept her hold on her hair. Soft moans pushed through Triss’ lips as Phil continued to tease her slick folds, teasing her further by pushing the tip of her middle finger between her lips, then dragging it up over her clit, shooting waves of pleasure through her and earning louder moans in response. Triss began to buck her hips against Phil’s hand with each pass over her clit, earning a smirk from the owl sorceress as she gazed down at Triss’ squirming body.

“Ask, pet.” She purred, her hand coming to rest on Triss’ thigh as the poor woman looked up at her with pleading eyes.

“Please, Philippa…” Triss begged, eyes focused on Phil’s.

“That’s a good girl.” Phil hummed, releasing Triss’ hair from her grip before pushing the young woman onto the mattress.

Phil stood from the edge of the bed and snapped her fingers, dissipating her clothing away to reveal her pale skin, stiff nipples, and wet thighs as she turned to face Triss with a smile on her face. She crawled back onto the bed, wedged herself between Triss’ thighs, and pushed her fingers deeply into Triss’ slick pussy, throwing the other woman’s head back against the pillows as her hips slowly rocked against Philippa’s fingers.

Phil leaned over Triss’ body, kissing a trail down her neck until she came to her pulse point, her lips closing around the point before she began to suck at the tender skin, earning a grunt of pleasure from Triss as she bucked her hips up against Phil’s. Phil then bit down on the spot before slowly circling her tongue over the tender flesh, earning a gasp from Triss followed by a low moan. She trailed her tongue down Triss’ chest, kissing the skin between the valley of her breasts, then sweeping her tongue over to her love’s right breast, sucking her stiff nipple between her lips, nipping the tender skin. Triss gasped and tangled her fingers in Phil’s hair, earning another nip from the lady owl, before she flicked her tongue over the sensitive skin, then doing the same to the left breast.

“You’re so… Cruel…” Triss huffed, squirming beneath Phil’s soft lips.

“Perhaps… But you love it, don’t you?” It wasn’t a question, and Triss knew that. She nodded her head, then yelped as Phil hooked her fingers against her walls, tightening the knot of pleasure that was already building up in Triss’ stomach.

“Fuck, Phil…” She moaned; her voice pitched as mewls of pleasure pushed past her lips, spurring Phil on. “Oh, Gods… I’m… I-I’m…”

“Of course, pet… You can cum…” Phil urged her as she quickened her pace, sending Triss over the edge.

Phil watched as Triss writhed and squirmed for a minute until her walls finally contracted around her fingers, coating them in cum as Triss finally allowed pleasure to wash over her. The sounds that Triss made as she came, the gasps and moans that pushed past her parted lips, the way her chest rose and fell with each heaving breath, the way her back arched off of the mattress… Well, it all made Phil as horny as she could possibly be.

She pulled her fingers from between Triss’ dripping folds, then straddled her love, her hips rocking against Triss’ as she rubbed her clit against Triss’, soft huffs and moans passing her pale pink lips. Triss reached up to Phil, taking hold of her breasts as her love continued to rub her swollen clit against hers, drowning both in new pleasures as Phil continued to rub against Triss.

“You’re so… Beautiful…” Triss sighed, her right hand coming up to cup Phil’s cheek as the elder woman gazed down at her with a soft smile on her face.

“And so are you, my fox… So are you…” Phil huffed, leaning down to capture Triss’ lips in a tender kiss as she rocked her hips faster and harder against Triss’ clit.

Both of them gasped and moaned, kisses trailing over exposed skin as their stomachs knotted tighter and tighter with pleasure. Triss grabbed Phil’s thighs, her head tossed back against the pillows as Phil rocked faster on her hips.

“Fuck…” Phil groaned, her head falling back as her walls contracted, sending her over the edge with pleasure as she finally came. Triss moaned low and hard beneath her, indicating that she had released as well.

Phil leaned forward; her eyes locked on Triss’ as the young woman gazed up at her through a haze of pleasure. Phil pressed her lips to Triss’ in a soft, tender kiss, her fingers tangling in her chestnut locks.

“I love you, little fox.” Phil sighed, her forehead pressed against Triss’

“And I love you, my owl…”


	17. Yennefer/Geralt: "I've forgotten how you taste."

21: “I’d forgotten how you taste.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Geralt always hated leaving Yen when he took to the Path for a few months out of the year. He never strayed out through winter, but he travelled long enough to miss the feeling of her body pressed against his, and of each moment that they spent together behind a locked bedroom door. He found himself more and more restless the closer he got to home, and all he wanted was to wrap her up in his arms and never let her go. As they estate loomed on the horizon, he spurred Roach forward, urging the mare to a gallop as they approached the path that lead up to the main courtyard. He hopped off of the saddle, made sure the old mare was settled in, then practically ran to the front door, pushing it open and looking around for Yen. He caught sight of Ciri immediately, and she casually pointed to the bedroom door before returning her attention to her book. Geralt placed a kiss to the top of her head before disappearing through the bedroom door, shutting it tight behind him.

“Geralt.” Yen hummed, her voice drawing his attention behind him as he gazed at her, sitting on the back of the unicorn. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

He approached her naked figure, discarding his clothes step-by-step until he stood at the unicorn’s side just as naked as she was. He climbed up onto the rump of the figure, shifting until he was comfortable and gazing right at her.

He took in the sight of her: the smile on her face, the shape of her throat, the dip between her breasts, her slender waist and shapely hips, and the shimmering of her juices on her thighs as she gazed at him with longing.

“You’ve been gone too long, my love.” She sighed, her legs slowly spreading open until her soaking pussy was fully presented to him.

“Far too long.” He grunted in agreement, leaning over until he could prop her legs up over his shoulders, his tongue rolling out over her folds as he licked at her slit.

She gasped at the feeling of his tongue against her clit, her hand immediately tangling in his hair as he continued to lick and flick her swollen clit with his tongue, holding tight to her thighs as she bucked her hips against his face.

“Shit…” He groaned, gazing up at her. “I’d forgotten how you taste.”

She laughed at that, her cheeks flushed pink with pleasure as he enclosed his mouth around her clit, eagerly sucking at the tender nub before rolling his tongue over it with vigor, his right hand now coming to push between her slick folds as he fingered her.

She threw her head back, a sharp moan passing her lips as he teased her clit and fingered her soaking walls, covering her with a blanket of pleasure as she rocked her hips in time with each pump of his fingers. She grabbed hold of the unicorn’s mane, gasps and moans pushing past her lips, her back arching as she came closer and closer to orgasm.

“Geralt.” She gasped, her chest rising and falling with each ragged breath she took.

He withdrew his fingers from her tightening walls, released her clit from his lips, and instead buried his cock deeply between her soaking lips, pounding into her as she yelped, gasped and moaned his name. He leaned forward, capturing her lips in a hard kiss, his teeth scraping against her bottom lip before he began to suck on it, muffling any further moans from her as he quickened his pace, his hands coming to grab at her heaving chest, pinching and flicking her nipples as she dug her nails into his back, scratching his skin until she drew just a hint of blood from his skin as he continued to fuck her.

She thrust her hand between their bodies, hastily rubbing at her clit as he angled her hips just enough to hit her walls differently enough to shoot a new wave of pleasure through each of them. She gasped and moaned, her other hand holding tightly to the mane as she began to circle his cock with each thrust, earning a hard groan of pleasure from him as he continued to thrust deeper into her. She could feel the way her walls tightened around his shaft, her eyes locked on his as he rammed harder still into her, thrusting and thrusting until her back arched completely and her walls tightened around his cock, milking him as they both came with intense orgasms, their bodies shuddering as they slowly came back down.

Geralt wrapped his arm around Yen and pulled her up onto his lap, holding her close to his chest as she came back to her senses. He kissed the top of her head, then her temple, all while gently tucking her hair back from her face until she wrapped her arms around him, cuddling as close to him as she could.

“I’ve missed you…” She sighed, her cheek pressed to his chest as she listened to the gentle beat of his heart.

“I missed you too, Yen.” He replied, placing a kiss to her forehead. “I missed you too.”


	18. Philippa/Saskia: "I'm your first?"

2: “I’m your first?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Few things in her long life had ever caught Philippa off guard, and fewer things could ever shock her, but as she gazed at the young woman before her, fidgeting with the hem of her tunic, she was utterly speechless.  
Saskia was visibly unnerved by the lady owl’s fierce gaze, but she kept her back straight to avoid seeming like she was frightened of the woman sitting before her. She gazed into Philippa’s amber eyes, her heart hammering in her chest, as the elder woman gazed back.

“Are you quite serious?” Phil questioned, glancing Saskia over before coming to meet her eyes once more.

“Yes… I am.” Saskia replied, her voice firm as she returned Phil’s gaze.

“You truly wish to have sex with me?” Phil pressed, clearly not sold on Saskia’s announcement.

“Yes, lady Eilhart… I do.” Saskia replied, a small shiver traveling up her spine as she gazed once more into Philippa’s eyes.

Phil couldn’t help the small smirk that came to her face as she stood from her chair, moving towards the young woman who stood before her. Saskia shivered when Phil traced her fingers down her cheek, testing the skin of her throat, then ultimately coming to rest her hand on her hip as she slowly pushed her towards the bed that sat behind them.

When the backs of Saskia’s thighs met the mattress, Philippa pushed her down, her back pressed into the mattress as the lady owl straddled her waist, pinning her wrists against the blankets. Philippa captured Saskia’s lips in a tender kiss, testing the young woman’s reaction before she gently began to suck at her bottom lip. When Saskia didn’t protest to her advances, she kissed a slight trail down her jaw before leaning back to gaze into the young woman’s chocolate eyes.

“You know, Saskia… I’ve heard people call you the Virgin of Aedirn. Am I truly your first though?” Philippa questioned, gazing down at the woman pinned beneath her with a slight smirk on her lips.

Saskia had been hesitant to even disclose this information to anyone, and especially to Philippa, but now, pinned to the elder woman’s bed, she had no choice. She slowly nodded her head, gasping out a meek ‘yes’ to the woman who straddled her hips. Philippa immediately released her wrists, climbing from her lap and sitting beside her on the bed with a look of true shock on her face.

“Really? I’m your first?” She questioned, to which Saskia nodded in reply. “You really, truly want me to be your first?”

“I do.” Saskia reaffirmed, her eyes focused on Phil.

“Why?” Phil questioned, gently cupping Saskia’s cheek. “Why do you want me to be your first?”

Saskia melted into Philippa’s gentle touch; her eyes focused on the floor as she tried to think of an acceptable response to give to the elder woman but found that nothing truly felt right. She brought her gaze back to Philippa’s, bringing her hand up to Phil’s before releasing a soft sigh.

“I don’t know…” Saskia sighed. “I thought it would be best to learn from one of the most… Experienced people that I’ve come to know.” She brought her gaze back to Philippa’s, a soft smile on her face. “Which is why I’ve chosen you to be my first experience.”

Phil smiled at that, genuinely touched that the young woman thought so highly of her as to request that she be her first experience with sex. Hell, she thought it was touching regardless of it being the young woman’s first time or not. She brushed her thumb across Saskia’s cheek, earning a soft smile from the woman.

“I’ll be as gentle as possible.” Phil whispered, leaning in once more to take Saskia’s lips in another kiss, easing the young woman back down onto the mattress. She sat back up, waving her hand over Saskia’s body, removing her clothes with a bit of magic, leaving her tanned skin exposed. Philippa met her eyes then. “Stop me the minute you become uncomfortable.”

Saskia only nodded her head, her body already reacting to the chill of the room and the intensity of Philippa’s gaze. Philippa noticed the way Saskia shivered beneath her and, in order to make the poor young woman feel more secure, she dissipated her own clothing, revealing her bare skin to the young dragon. Saskia eyed her, taking in every inch of Philippa’s figure as the elder woman once more began to kiss at her neck, earning a soft gasp from Saskia as Phil slowly began to kiss down her neck, coming to rest at her pulse point as she enclosed her lips around the tender area, forcing a sharp moan from Saskia’s lips.

Phil allowed her hands to roam over the blonde’s toned body, rubbing up her sides, sliding across her stomach, cupping each of her breasts and teasing each of her nipples, earning soft gasps from the young woman as she tangled her fingers in Phil’s hair. Phil smiled against Saskia’s neck, then hovered over her body once more, gazing down into her eyes.

“I won’t do anything that you’re uncomfortable with, okay?” She offered, once more asking for the young dragon’s consent before she continued any further. Once Saskia nodded her head, Phil slowly trailed her right hand down her body until it came to rest on Saskia’s pelvis.

Philippa saw the flash of fear and uncertainty in Saskia’s eyes and brought her hand back up to grab Saskia’s, bringing it to her lips to place a soft kiss against the young woman’s palm before lowering it down to Saskia’s chest, holding it above her heart.

“Here…” She offered, gazing down into Saskia’s eyes. “Why don’t you begin… Explore my body a little. Make yourself comfortable with me.” She whispered, climbing off of Saskia’s waist and laying down on the bed beside her, a tender smile on her face as she encouraged the young woman to explore.

Saskia sat upright, gazing down at Philippa’s body with curiosity burning in her brown eyes. She climbed up and straddled Philippa’s waist, feeling the heat that radiated from between the other woman’s thighs, sending another small shiver through her before her hands began to roam over the vast expanse of her body.

She trailed her hands down Philippa’s body, occasionally glancing up at her face to make sure she was doing right by the owl sorceress, smiling at Philippa’s encouraging nods. Saskia cupped Philippa’s breasts in her hands, massaging them in the same fashion that had been done to her, complete with nipple pinching and teasing. Philippa hummed her content, her hands coming to rest on Saskia’s thighs as the dragon continued to explore her body. She gazed down at Philippa’s breasts, unsure of herself until Philippa gently cupped her cheek, drawing her gaze back up to her eyes.

“Go ahead, young one. You can do whatever you like with them… Pinch them, flick them, suck on them or bite them.” She brushed her thumb across her cheek. “Do what you need to do to make yourself comfortable in your exploration.”

Saskia nodded her head, then hesitantly leaned down to Philippa’s chest, her breath tickling the elder woman’s skin. With another encouraging nod from Phil, Saskia took her right breast between her lips, sucking on Phil’s breast while massaging the other, earning a soft sigh of content from the lady owl, who gently rubbed Saskia’s thighs.

Saskia found it to be an odd sensation at first, but soon became comfortable enough to fondle and suck at Philippa’s breasts as the elder woman let out an occasional hum of pleasure as she played with Saskia’s hair.

“You know, there’s more to me than just my breasts.” Phil chuckled, causing a blush to spread across Saskia’s cheeks. “Don’t worry… It’ll be fine. I’m quite used to young women experiencing their first time with another woman.” Phil soothed, gently taking 

Saskia’s chin between her thumb and index finger. “The same rule for my breasts applies to my pussy. You can do whatever you’re comfortable with. If all you do is touch it once, then that’s fine. I won’t force you to do anything that you aren’t comfortable doing, okay? This is strictly at your speed.”

“Okay…” Saskia replied.

“Good girl… Go ahead.” Phil encouraged once more, pulling her hands back from the young woman as she slowly slid down Phil’s legs until she had a good look at the elder woman’s dripping slit.

After a moment of hesitation, Saskia pressed her fingers to Phil’s clit, earning a soft moan from the elder woman as she began to massage the swollen nub with her fingers. A soft sigh pushed past Phil’s lips as Saskia continued to massage her aching clit, familiarizing herself with her as she gained her first experience. After a few minutes, Saskia traced her fingers along Phil’s folds, earning a soft gasp from the elder woman. She stopped, but Phil only smiled at her.

“No need to stop… I just wasn’t expecting you to delve so quickly.” Phil chuckled, sitting up and leaning back on her hands, gazing at Saskia with tenderness in her eyes.

Phil nodded her head once more, watching Saskia as she slowly brought her hand back to her pussy, tracing the outside of her folds with delicate strokes, earning more soft moans of pleasure from Philippa. Hearing the soft moans, and seeing how wet Phil had gotten, Saskia slowly pushed her fingers between Phil’s folds, earning a low moan of pleasure from Philippa as Saskia pushed her fingers fully into Phil’s pussy before beginning to pump them in and out of Phil’s folds.

“Yes… That’s it…” Phil huffed, her chest heaving just a bit with each thrust of Saskia’s fingers. “Just like that…”

Saskia kept her pace as she leaned in to Phil’s neck, trailing kisses against her skin, earning a soft sigh from her as she gently held Saskia’s neck, brushing her thumb over her skin. Saskia listened to each of Phil’s moans, to the shuddering breaths she took, and each gasp of air that passed her lips. She then felt the unfamiliar feeling of Phil’s wall contracting around her fingers and was about to pull herself free before Phil stopped her.

“It’s… Okay…” Phil huffed, a soft groan pushing past her lips. “I’m about… To cum…”

Not long after stating so, Phil came to the thrusts of Saskia’s fingers, dragging a hard moan from her lips as she fell back against the mattress with deep, heaving breaths. Saskia then pulled her fingers from Phil’s pussy, gazing down at the elder woman as she slowly collected herself. She gazed up at Saskia then with a soft smile on her lips.

“You know… For someone who’s never had sex before, that was quite the little orgasm you gave me.” She sighed; amber eyes connected with chocolate. “How do you feel?”

“Good…” Saskia replied, gazing down at Phil. “I feel… Good… Like I might be ready to experience that myself.”

“Are you sure?” Phil questioned, pulling herself upright so that she could properly look into Saskia’s eyes.

“Yes… I think so.” She replied with a smile, sprawling out on the mattress and gazing up at Phil.

Phil looked to her with a soft smile before she once more climbed onto the young woman’s waist, leaning back in to gently suck at the pulse point in her neck as she fondled her breasts, pinching and teasing her stiff nipples before trailing her kisses down to the valley between her breasts, trailing her tongue from one to the other, sucking at each nipple before she slowly kissed down Saskia’s stomach. She kissed each of the young woman’s hips, gazing up at her to gauge her reaction and noting, with pleasure, that Saskia seemed to be enjoying herself.

Phil lowered her lips to Saskia’s dripping pussy, her lips encircling around her clit as she slowly began to suck and lick at the swollen nub, earning a gasp from Saskia that slowly turned into a moan of pleasure. Phil then brought her fingers up to Saskia’s folds, gently teasing them and brushing her fingers against the tender skin, which garnered harder moans from Saskia, who slowly spread her legs just a little further apart.

“Lady Philippa…” She moaned, crumpling the sheets in her fists. “Ngh… Please…” She gasped, her hips beginning to rock against Philippa’s teasing. Phil brought her head up from Saskia’s clit, gazing at the young woman.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes… Please…” Saskia moaned, gazing back at Phil with pleading eyes.

Phil slowly pushed her index finger between Saskia’s folds, earning a sharp gasp from the young woman, which was quickly soothed when Phil stopped pushing and instead simply rubbed her finger up and down against Saskia’s walls. Once she was through the first wave, Phil gently eased her finger further into Saskia’s pussy, pushing against the thin layer of skin that blocked her way deeper between Saskia’s folds. With some gentle soothing, Phil managed to push her middle finger in beside her index finger, widening Saskia’s folds until the pressure released, and her fingers slid into Saskia’s pussy, earning a hard moan from the young woman as Phil slowly pumped her fingers in and out of her slick folds.

Saskia threw her head back against the pillows, her hips rocking against Phil’s fingers as the elder woman slowly fingered her, her mouth returning to Saskia’s clit to suck at the tender nub while her fingers pumped in and out of her folds.

Phil was slow and deliberate with her movements, taking her time until Saskia asked her to go faster or slower, never once giving the young woman a reason to distrust her. Saskia rocked against Phil’s fingers for several minutes before her walls finally contracted in her first orgasm, which sent her body into minor convulsions as the sensation passed through her. Phil gently pulled her fingers from between Saskia’s folds and soothed the young woman as she slowly came back down from orgasm, making sure that she was okay before placing a soft kiss to her forehead.

“How do you feel? Are you okay?” Phil questioned, concern lining her voice as she gazed down into Saskia’s eyes.

“I feel… Wonderful…” Saskia breathed; her voice still caught at the back of her throat before she forced it back out. “Thank you, lady Philippa… For doing this with me.”

“I’m glad that I could be of assistance to you.” Phil smiled, brushing Saskia’s blonde waves back from her face. “Why don’t you go have a bath, hmm? I’ll clean up here.”

Saskia did as she was told, disappearing into the next room to take a bath while Philippa cleaned up the bed with a wave of her hand.

Taking a dragon’s virginity… Well… That was certainly something she could check off her list of things she would have never thought she would possibly do.


	19. Yennefer/Geralt: "Oh god, how can you manage to switch from cute to sexy in under a second?"

9: “Oh god, how can you manage to switch from cute to sexy in under a second?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geralt watched Yen as she curled up closer to him under the blanket. The sun had just barely risen above the horizon, and the soft light of dawn was slipping through their bedroom window, casting an ethereal glow across Yen’s features as she lay beside him. He could sit there and stare at her forever, to be honest, and he probably would have if her eyes hadn’t slowly fluttered open, sparkling in the morning light as they gazed up at him.

“Good morning, Yen.” He whispered, gently tucking her hair back behind her ear. She smiled up at him, her right arm stretching across his chest as she curled into his side.

“Good morning, my love.” She breathed, leaning over to press a kiss to his neck.

“How did you sleep?” He questioned, placing a kiss to her forehead.

“Mmhm… I slept well.” She hummed, a small smile on her face. Within a matter of seconds, she had climbed up to straddle his waist, the blanket falling away to reveal her naked, full figure. “But I could have a better morning.” She purred, a smirk pulling at her lips.

“Oh gods… How can you manage to switch from cute to sexy in under a second?” Geralt groaned, taking hold of her hips before slowly trailing his hands up her sides, coming to rest on her supple breasts.

“Practice darling…” She laughed, leaning forward to capture his lips in a hard kiss, slowly rocking her hips against his.

Geralt pulled her against his chest, slipped free of his underwear, then eased her back upright. She took hold of his stiff cock, pressed his head to her folds, then eased his length into her pussy, a low moan pushing past her lips as she slowly began to rock on his cock. He took hold of her thighs, watching her as she took every inch of him into her. He grunted as she continued to ride him, her hips rising and falling against his, soft gasps and low moans pushing past her parted lips as she took his length deep into her dripping pussy.

He brought his hands up her sides, wrapping his left arm around her as he pulled her down towards him, his lips pressing against hers in a deep, tender kiss while his right hand came to fondle her breasts, earning a soft moan from her.

“Mmhm… Geralt… Don’t just tease them…” She breathed, a slight chuckle in her voice. “Show them a bit more love, hmm?”

He complied as she shifted upright, taking her left breast between his lips, sucking and licking at her stiff nipple as she rocked harder against his cock, soft moans and ragged breaths pushing past her lips. He showed the same attention to her right breast, his hands roaming over her body. He released her breast from between his teeth, sitting upright and pushing her down onto the bed, seeing the lust and desire flash within her violet eyes. He pulled his cock from her, much to her dismay, but pushed her thighs apart before his lips enclosed on her swollen clit, sucking at the tender nub. She gasped and moaned beneath him, her hands tangling in his hair as he continued to flick her clit with his tongue, occasionally allowing his tongue to dip between her folds, which pushed hard moans past Yen’s lips.

“Geralt… Ngh… Geralt…” She moaned, gasps of breath pushing past her lips as she called his name. “Please…” She whimpered, her hips bucking against his lips. “Please, Geralt…”

“You know, I can’t properly make love to you when all you want to do is fuck.” Geralt growled, his eyes locked on hers, sending a shiver through her. “However, I won’t deny my wife her request.”

He climbed back over her, pushing his shaft deeply into her once more, thrusting his hips until his cock was pounding against her slick walls. She rocked her hips against his thrusts, moans and gasps of pleasure filling the room as they melded together, their lips once more connecting in a hurried kiss that ended with Geralt sucking on Yen’s bottom lip before once more pressing his against hers. He could feel her walls slowly beginning to contract around his cock, so he brought his right hand down to her pelvis, rubbing her clit with his thumb, shooting a wave of pleasure through her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Geralt!” She gasped, her nails digging into his back as her breathing became that much more erratic.

Geralt thrust harder into her, burying his full length deep into her pussy, prompting screams of pleasure from Yen as she threw her head back against the mattress. Geralt leaned down and sucked at the pulse point in her neck, nipping and licking it as he went, until Yen contracted tightly around him, cumming hard as her orgasm washed through her. Geralt released his load into her, filling her until he had no more cum left to milk from his balls. He eased himself free of her folds, a soft sigh pushing past her lips as he lay down beside her, tracing absent figures over her stomach as he gazed into her eyes. She cupped his cheek as she leaned in to kiss him, tender and light, before pressing her forehead to his.

“You never fail to satisfy.” She hummed, twisting so that she could face him before curling up against his chest.

“Nor do you…” He replied, placing a kiss to the top of her head. “I could listen to you scream my name all day.”

“You know… If it wasn’t for the fact that Ciri was home from the Path, I may have taken you up on that offer.” Yen chuckled, leaning up on his chest to gaze into his eyes, a smile illuminating her face.

“I guess we’ll just have to wake up early more often.” Geralt chuckled, cupping her cheek in his hand. “The way the sunlight made you glow was beautiful.”

A small blush covered her cheeks as she laid her head back down on his chest, her hair fanned out across his skin as she traced the scars that covered his arm. Geralt hugged her to his chest, placing another kiss to the top of her head.

“Why don’t we get a little more sleep.” Geralt offered, looking down at her as she met his gaze.

“Hmm… That sounds lovely.” She replied, climbing off of his chest and making her way back over to the pillows, curling up beneath the blanket.

Geralt joined her a moment later, wrapping her up in his arms as the two of them slowly drifted back off to sleep.


	20. Yennefer/Geralt: "How do I look?"

28: “How do I look?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Yen loved getting her hands on a new and sexy set of lingerie, especially on the day that Geralt was set to return home from a contract that had kept him away for near a month. She had grown tired of trying to pleasure herself and was dying to get her hands back on her husband.

When she heard the front door open, her heart began to hammer in her chest and desire knotted tightly in her stomach. She sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Geralt to come through the door. When he did, his eyes immediately fell to her, taking in the sight of her as if drinking water for the first time in days.

“Yen…” He sighed, a smile on his face as he took in the sight of her.

“I’ve missed you, darling.” She breathed, her voice music to his ears. She stood from the bed, facing him with a smile. “How do I look?”

“Like a goddess.” He replied, gathering her in his arms.

She leaned up to kiss him, eagerly wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her against his chest. He pulled away for a moment, brushing her hair back from her face.

“You don’t waste any time, do you?” He chuckled, following her over to the bed.

“No… And I would much rather not waste any more.” She replied, sitting back down on the edge of the bed, watching Geralt as he quickly stripped out of his clothes, standing naked before her.

“Then allow me the honor of stripping you out of that beautiful ensemble.” He smirked, pushing her down onto the mattress and taking her bra off, cupping and massaging her breasts after tossing her bra to the side.

“Geralt… Don’t you DARE bite these ones off.” She warned, watching his head slowly trail down her body, leaving kisses and licks in his wake.

He found it funny, but he obliged her request, and quickly yanked her panties down her legs, tossing the fabric off towards her bra. He gazed down at her for a moment, then met her eyes before his head disappeared between her legs, pulling her clit between his lips as he sucked on the tender nub. Yen took a sharp gasp of air, her fingers tangling in Geralt’s hair while her hips bucked in response to his teasing of her clit. Soft moans pushed past her lips soon after as Geralt’s hands roamed over her thighs and stomach, coming up to fondle her breasts, pinching and squeezing her nipples.

“Geralt… Geralt, please…” She begged; her voice soft as another low moan pushed through her teeth. Her back arched briefly before collapsing back against the mattress. “I’ve waited too long… Don’t make me wait any longer…” She huffed, squeezing his shoulders.

“Here I wanted to properly make love to you, especially when I haven’t seen you in weeks, but all you want is for me to fuck you senseless.” Geralt chastised, a smirk on his lips.

“Please… It wouldn’t be the first time.” Yen groaned, another gasp pushing past her lips as Geralt pushed his middle and ring fingers into her pussy.

“But where would the fun be, Yen?” He questioned, pumping his fingers against her walls. “Where would the real pleasure be?”

“Now… You’re just… Teasing…” She huffed, her hips rocking against his fingers as he continued to pump into her slick folds.

“Guess I am, huh.” He chuckled, leaning forward to enclose his lips around her pulse point, sucking at the tender skin as she dug her nails into his back.

He nipped at her neck before trailing his lips down to her breasts, pulling her right into his mouth before nipping at her tender nipple, swirling his tongue around the tender skin as moans and huffs pushed past her lips. He trailed his lips over to her left breast, teasing it the same way as he continued to finger her.

“Please, Geralt… No more teasing…” She moaned, her back arching once more as he pumped his fingers.

“Alright, alright.” He chuckled, climbing back over her. “I guess I have no choice, huh?”

“Not at all.” Yen breathed, a soft smile on her face.

Geralt lined himself up before pushing his cock between her folds, relishing in the soft moan that passed through Yen’s lips as he began to thrust his hips, pushing his full length into her soaking pussy. She threw her head back against the mattress, a sigh of pleasure escaping her lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck, pulling him down to kiss him as he thrust into her. Finding a rhythm was easy, and soon Yen was rocking her hips in time with Geralt’s, circling his cock with each thrust, sending a wave of pleasure through them both as they made love.

“Shit…” Geralt grunted, quickening his pace. “I’d nearly forgotten how good you feel.”

“Please… You’ll make me blush.” She gasped, a smirk pulling at her lips before she lost herself in pleasure once more.

Geralt could feel Yen’s walls begin to tighten around his cock, and so quickened his pace once more, bringing his right hand down to massage her clit with his thumb, which brought a yelp of pleasure from his wife. He leaned down, once more sucking at her   
pulse point as her back slowly began to arch off the mattress, gasps and moans spilling from her lips. He trialed his kisses up her neck until he captured her lips just as an orgasm rippled through her, her moan drowning against his lips as she returned his kiss, while he released his load deep inside her. He pulled his hand back from her clit and placed it on her hip, his other hand holding him upright. They came back to their senses, both gazing into each other’s eyes with tired smiles on their faces.

“I’ve missed you Geralt… Madly.” She sighed, her legs dropping from his waist as she cupped his cheek.

“I’ve missed you too, Yen… I’ve missed you too.” Geralt sighed, pulling his cock from her folds and laying down beside her, tucking her hair back from her face as he gazed into her eyes.

She curled up beside him, draping her arm across his chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close, placing a kiss to her forehead.


	21. Yennefer/Geralt: "Behave"

15: “Behave”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Yen wrapped her arms around Geralt’s shoulders and leaned her head down towards his ear, nipping at his earlobe as she pressed her chest against his back. Geralt chuckled at her actions but continued to read the book that Regis had given him after their fight with Detlaff, which thankfully ended with no bloodshed.

“Come on, Geralt.” She sulked, tracing her nails over his bare chest. “It’s getting late.” She pressed closer to him, her nipples rubbing against his back through the thin fabric of her nightgown.

“Yen, you’re acting pretty naughty right now.” He chuckled, pulling her arm until she stood at his side. “Behave, love.” He smiled, placing a kiss to her palm.

“Geralt…”

He pulled her down onto his lap, earning a yelp of surprise from her, cradling her against his chest as his right hand took hold of her thigh. He trailed his hand up her thigh, over her hip and around her breast before coming to cup her cheek.

“Behave Yen.” He growled, sending a shiver of excitement through her, knotting pleasure deep in her stomach.

“Are you going to punish me if I don’t?” She questioned, feigning innocence as she gazed up into his eyes.

He grabbed her thigh, sliding his hand up until he came to her clit, pushing a gasp from her lips as he began to tease the tender nub.

“Not wearing panties… I should have guessed.”

“Only because I know how much… Trouble they give you.” Yen sighed, dropping her left foot to the floor as she spread her legs open.

Geralt pulled his hand from her clit, twisted her so she was facing forward, then returned his right hand to her clit, occasionally pushing his middle finger between her folds, teasing her more. She rocked her hips, rubbing her ass against his currently prisoned cock, further hardening Geralt’s erection as he grunted in pleasure. He pushed her forward against the desk, pulled his cock free of his trousers, then pulled her back down onto his shaft, immediately pounding into her as he hastily rubbed at her clit, his left hand coming up to grab her throat, pulling her head back onto his shoulder.

“I said behave, didn’t I?” He questioned, nipping at her pulse point as she gasped and moaned, his cock ramming her walls as he held her in place.

“I guess… I just don’t… Listen that well…” She huffed, reaching up to tangle her fingers in his hair.

“I suppose not.” He replied, releasing her neck to grab her hips. “But we can certainly start with some lessons.”

He bent her forwards, pushing her down against the desk as he rammed his cock deep into her dripping pussy, groping at her breasts as he fucked her. The sounds she made, the whimpers, gasps and moans, drove him positively wild. He loved everything there was to love about her, and even though she was a handful at times, she could always be quelled with some good, rough sex. He brought his hand up to her hair and tangled his fingers in her ebony locks, pulling at it as he rammed into her, earning a pleased moan from her lips.

“I know just how much you enjoy… Some rough sex.” He grunted, leaning over her and shoving her gown up to her shoulders so he could trail kisses over her back.

“Only… From you…” She gasped, a hard moan pushing past her lips as he bit at her back, leaving marks on her skin.

“That’s what I like to hear.” He huffed, once more kissing her back as he pounded into her.

She yelped as he rammed against her walls, her nails digging into the desk as her legs trembled beneath her. She moaned his name, her breath hitching in her throat as she came closer and closer to orgasm. Geralt could feel her walls begin to contract around his cock, and so quickened his pace to push her over the edge. Her walls contracted tightly around him as she came, milking his cock until he had released all he could. He fell back onto the chair, pulling Yen back down onto his lap. He held her close, readjusting her nightgown back over her body as he placed kisses to her skin, trailing up her neck, to her jaw, then finally connecting with her lips. She curled up on his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck, as she came back to her senses.

“You never fail to please me.” She breathed, kissing his neck.

“And you never fail to misbehave until I’ve satisfied you.” Geralt laughed, his arms wrapping around her waist.

“Well, at least you know I’ll behave a bit better from now on.”

“That’s a lie and we both know it, Yen.”


	22. Yennefer/Geralt: "Say my name again."

22: “Say my name again.”

\----------------------------------------------------------

They had been arguing half the night, and all Geralt wanted was a bottle of vodka and a hot bath, but he knew Yen… She wouldn’t be done yelling at him for another solid twenty minutes. He watched her pace, arms folded across her chest, eyes shimmering with her anger. He knew he could either sit through her tirade, or he could try to calm her back down. He leaned over and dug into his pack, catching her attention as she spun to face him.

“Are you listening to me?!” She hollered, eyes burning into him.

“Of course. Just thought you might be thirsty.” He replied, pulling out the jar of apple juice he had grabbed for her. “And I know how much you love apple juice.”

She tentatively took the jar from his hand, her anger ebbing just a bit as she walked into the adjacent kitchen area, grabbed a tankard, and poured herself a mug of juice. Taking a swig right away, her emotions immediately calmed back to normal levels, and she turned her gaze over to Geralt with a smile on her face.

“Thank you.” She spoke, her eyes shimmering. “Also, I’m sorry… I just… When you disregard my feelings for Istredd so easily—”

“Because I know you, Yen.” He replied, approaching her. “I know who you are and how you expect to be treated.” He continued, cupping her cheek and forcing her gaze to meet his. “And I know how to love you in a way that he can’t.”

“And how would that be?” She questioned; an eyebrow arched in amusement as she took another sip from her tankard.

“Why don’t we start with a bath?” He proposed, already heading towards her bedroom, slipping his cuirass over his head and folding it over his arm.

Yen followed behind him, her tankard emptied and discarded, until she stepped into the threshold. Geralt stood next to the bath in nothing but his underwear, and it stirred Yen’s feelings for him in a way she hadn’t felt in the months since they’d last spoken. Her eyes trailed over his body, taking in every scar, old and new, his toned figured, broad shoulders and clean-cut white hair. She felt the familiar pang of desire knot in her belly, the hammering of her heart in her chest as she looked at him, and eventually felt the familiar tingle of need between her thighs.

Once the water was to his liking, Geralt stripped free of his underwear and stepped into the bath, settling in against the back of the tub as he looked over to Yen. He held his hand out towards her, eyes meeting hers, with a smile on his face.

“Are you going to join me? Or are you going to stand there and watch?” He questioned, a smirk on his lips.

She waved her hand over her body, dematerializing her clothing until she stood as naked as him, then made her way over to the tub, sinking beneath the water with her back to him. He could tell that she was having conflicting feelings about sharing a bed with Istredd but then sharing a bath with him, and he wanted to know just where her mind was. He gently touched her shoulder to get her attention.

“Yen.” He whispered, sending a shiver through her. “Tell me what you’re thinking?”

“That we shouldn’t be like this… That we shouldn’t be sharing a bath together.”

“Because you still have feelings for me?” He offered, knowing her response before she uttered it herself.

“Yes…” She sighed, drawing her knees to her chest and resting her chin on them.

“Yen…” Geralt spoke, his voice soft as he placed his hand on her back, gently brushing his thumb over her skin. “Hey, look at me.”

She reluctantly twisted around to face him, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears as she gazed up at him. He brought his hand up to cup her cheek, absolutely entranced by her.

“If it makes it any better, I still love you…” He breathed, gazing into her eyes. “I never stopped loving you.”

Her emotions got the better of her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as her lips crashed against his in a rough kiss. He tangled his fingers in her hair, holding her close to him as he deepened their kiss, pulling her against his chest. She pulled away, gasping, and gazed into his eyes.

“Geralt… Make love to me.” She huffed, her voice cracking a bit as she looked at him. “Please.”

“Is that what you want?”

“Yes. More than anything.”

She climbed onto his lap, positioned his shaft, then slid down his length, taking in every inch of his cock between her folds. Once comfortable, she began to rock her hips against his, riding his cock until she had devoured his full length, biting down on her bottom lip to stifle any sounds other than the water splashing between them.

“Geralt… Oh, Geralt…” She moaned; her arms once more wrapped around his neck as his hands came to rest on her hips.

“Fuck, Yen…” He grunted, bringing his right hand up to fondle her breasts. “Say my name again.” He huffed.

“Geralt… Ngh… Geralt!” She cried, rocking her hips harder and faster against his, forcing his cock to pound against her walls until she couldn’t take anymore.

Her walls contracted tightly around his cock, squeezing as she came, urging him to cum as well. He came inside her, their fluids mixing together with the warm bathwater as they both slowly came down from orgasm. Yen buried her face against his neck, holding tight to him as he wrapped his arms around her, one around her waist and the other stroking her hair.

“I’m sorry…” She whispered; her voice muffled against his skin.

“Don’t be.” He reassured her, placing tender kisses to her temple. “This was clearly something that we both wanted and needed.”

“But—”

“Hey, look at me.” He whispered, gently pulling her back enough to look into her eyes. “You did nothing wrong… We’ve been at this for, what, ten years?” She nodded her head. “We always come back to each other, no matter what., or who, stops us for a   
moment.”

He gently tucked her hair back behind her ear, grabbed the washcloth and dabbed it against her forehead, cheeks and neck. He followed each dab of the cloth with a kiss, calming her nerves and easing her emotions.

“You’ve always taken such good care of me.” She whispered, tracing his jaw with her fingers.

“And I always will… Even if you don’t need me to.” He replied, a smile coming to his lips. “Because I want to take care of you.”

“Geralt…” She whispered, a soft smile on her face. “Thank you.”

"Anything for you, Yen."


	23. Philippa/Sheala: "We don't need a bed."

27: “We don’t need a bed.”

\--------------------------------------------------------

Philippa liked to consider herself a creative individual, especially when it came to the bedroom. When Sheala least expected it, Phil would pull some kind of nonsense that ended with her tied down with dimeritium shackles and rope, but that was how Phil preferred to operate when it came to sex.

They were just finishing a meeting with the Lodge members, but Phil could barely take her eyes off Sheala long enough to focus on the issues at hand. Eventually she called the meeting off until the following week, but also instructed everyone to do their due diligence before then. Once all of the members were gone, Sheala stood from her chair and came to Phil’s side, knowing how her wife was.

“Don’t you think we should head home if we’re going to have sex? That way we have our bed?” Sheala questioned, taking Phil’s hand as she stood from her chair.

“Love, we don’t need a bed.” Phil purred, pushing Sheala back until her back met the wall.

“You seriously plan to fuck me in the middle of our meeting chamber?” Sheala questioned with a chuckle, a soft moan escaping her lips as Phil sucked on her pulse point.

“I do.” She breathed before returning her lips to Sheala’s neck.

“What if someone… Mmhm… Comes back?” Sheala pressed, though she was starting to lose herself to the pleasure that knotted in her belly.

“Then they’ll be in for a surprise.” Phil hummed, wedging her knee between Sheala’s thighs as she dematerialized their clothing, leaving them both naked against the wall.

“Phil… Really wha—”

Sheala’s voice dissolved into a low moan as Phil’s fingers began to rub her aching clit. She pressed her head to the wall and wrapped her arms around Phil’s neck as her wife continued to lick and suck at her neck.

“You talk too much.” Phil chuckled, trailing kisses down Sheala’s chest until she came to the valley between her breasts, flicking her tongue out and licking across the vast expanse of skin before coming to her right breasts, sucking her nipple between her lips as   
she nipped at it then rolled her tongue over it afterwards, earning another low moan from Sheala.

Sheala tangled her fingers in Phil’s hair, tugging at it with each burst of pleasure that Phil sent through her body. Phil pushed her closer against the wall, grabbing at Sheala’s hips, rocking her against her thigh as Sheala’s breath brushed against her ear. Phil ran her hands over Sheala’s body, massaging her breasts and stroking her thighs, earning gasps and moans from Sheala as she slowly bucked her hips against Phil’s thigh.

“I love the sounds you make.” Phil purred, her lips ghosting over Sheala’s neck. “The way you moan and whimper… The way my name passes your lips with each gasp of air you take.” She brought her right hand down to Sheala’s dripping folds, burying her fingers between her lips, earning a sharp gasp from her love.

Sheala wrapped her arms around Philippa’s neck, burying her face against Phil’s skin as she rocked against her wife’s fingers, kissing and nipping at Phil’s neck as she did so. She pulled her head back, gazing into to Phil’s eyes, then pressed her own knee between Phil’s thighs.

“I shouldn’t… Be the only one…” She huffed, a low moan passing through her lips as Phil slowly began to mimic her movements, dragging her clit over Sheala’s skin.

“Mmhm… How right you are.” Phil sighed, a quick gasp escaping her as Sheala pushed her fingers between Phil’s folds. “My, my… I’d nearly forgotten how slender your fingers were…” Phil sighed, rocking her hips just a bit faster over Sheala’s fingers.

Phil brought her free hand to the back of Sheala’s neck, bringing her forward as she pressed her forehead to Sheala’s, soft gasps and sighs escaping both women as they fingered each other, riding each other’s hands.

“Phil… Oh, gods… Phil…” Sheala gasped, small yelps following as she came closer and closer to climax.

“Yes, love… Say my name again…” Phil huffed, an orgasm bubbling deep in her stomach.

Sheala screamed out Phil’s name as her walls contracted tightly, sending a surge of pleasure through her as she came. Phil followed soon after, and both women were left heaving and breathless as they leaned against the wall, holding themselves up as their orgasms passed and they regained their senses. They extracted themselves from each other, and Phil captured Sheala’s lips in a deep, tender kiss, pulling apart a moment later.

“I told you we didn’t need a bed.” She chuckled, a smile spreading across her lips.

“You were right as always, my love.” Sheala sighed, wrapping her arms tightly around Phil’s waist. “And it was still amazing.” She whispered, her breath tickling Phil’s ear, sending a shiver through the lady owl’s body.

“Perhaps we’ll try some new surfaces at home.” Phil hummed, holding Sheala close to her side as she materialized their clothing back on. “I’m dying to try the tub again.”

“We’ll see, my love. We’ll see.”


	24. Philippa/Sheala: "Is that a promise?"

30: “Is that a promise?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Phil?” Sheala called, walking in through the front door of their home. “Phil, where are you?” She questioned as she walked back towards their bedroom, thinking that her love might be sleeping.

Stepping into the bedroom, her eyes landed on Phil, who sat at their vanity brushing out her hair. Hearing Sheala’s footsteps, she turned her gaze towards her with a soft smile on her lips. Sheala approached her and wrapped her arms around Phil’s shoulder,   
placing a kiss to her cheek as she hugged her to her chest.

“I thought I’d heard you.” Phil chuckled, returning Sheala’s kiss with one of her own.

“You thought it was me?” Sheala questioned, a laugh in her voice. “Dear, we’re the only ones who know this house even exists.”

“True, but you can never be too careful, you know that.” Phil replied, placing another kiss to Sheala’s cheek before capturing her lips for a moment.

“Come now, darling… You’ve forced yourself to be on your guard for far too long.” Sheala whispered, her breath tickling Phil’s ear. “Why not let your guard down for a bit… Just for me?”

Phil wrapped her arm around Sheala’s waist and pulled the brunette down onto her lap, her lips descending to her wife’s neck, kissing, nipping and sucking at her tanned skin. Sheala squirmed on Phil’s lap, soft moans and sighs of pleasure pushing past her lips as Phil continued to kiss and tease her skin, eventually dematerializing their clothing, leaving them both stark naked on the chair.

“I’m going to fuck you right here.” Phil growled, twisting Sheala so that she was straddling Phil’s lap.

“Is that a promise?” Sheala chuckled, her arms wrapped around Phil’s neck.

“More than you know.” Phil replied, pushing Sheala back until she was leaning against the vanity.

Her lips enclosed around Sheala’s stiff nipple, suckling and flicking the tender peak as she massaged the other with her hand, twisting and pinching the nipples before swapping. Her right hand descended between then, connecting with Sheala’s tender, aching clit, rubbing at the nub as Sheala moaned, her head falling back as Philippa continued to tease and pleasure her. Phil eventually slipped her fingers between Sheala’s folds, pumping into her dripping pussy as Sheala slowly began to rock her hips against Phil’s hand, soft moans pushing past her lips as Phil trailed her lips up to the pulse point in Sheala’s neck, sucking at the tender spot.

“You’re so beautiful.” Phil huffed, quickening her pace just slightly as Sheala twisted her hips around Phil’s hand.

“So are you.” Sheala gasped in return, biting down on her bottom lip as another moan pushed past her lips.

“Don’t let my deceivingly good looks distract you, darling.” Phil whispered, her breath tickling Sheala’s skin. “Relax and let me take care of you.”

She hooked her fingers, sending a new wave of pleasure through Sheala as she continued to pump into her wife’s dripping folds. Phil took Sheala’s breast between her lips once more, sucking, nipping and licking at her tender nipple as her left hand tangled in Sheala’s brunette locks. She yelped as Phil tugged on her hair, her thighs trembling with the built-up orgasm nestled in her belly, her breath coming in ragged gasps as her back began to arch off the desk.

“That’s it, love…” Phil muttered, her fingers pumping hard against Sheala’s tightening walls. “That’s it.”

“Phil… Fuck, Phil… Mmhm…” Sheala moaned, her chest heaving as she came closer and closer to orgasm.

Phil rammed her fingers into Sheala faster and faster, feeling as her walls continued to tighten until her body couldn’t take any more. Sheala came hard, hunching forward with her arms wrapped tightly around Philippa’s neck and her face pressed against her love’s shoulder, a low moan passing though her lips as she came. Phil wrapped her free arm around Sheala’s back, keeping her pressed against her chest as she slowly came back down from orgasm. She placed soft kisses to Sheala’s temple and cheek, whispering soothing words into her ear as she came back into her senses, until she finally sat back upright, gazing into Philippa’s amber eyes. She cupped Phil’s cheeks in her hands, leaning in to capture her lips in a tender kiss.

“You’re always so good to me.” She hummed, a smile on her face. “Plus, every time you finger me feels like the first time.”

“I do what I can to keep you pleased.” Phil replied, a smirk on her lips.

“Mmhm… And you’re doing a lovely job in that regard.” Sheala chuckled, capturing Phil’s lips once more. “Care to join me for a bath?”

“Gladly.”


	25. Philippa/Ciri: "Do you trust me?"

25: “Do you trust me?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“Do you trust me?”

Ciri had avoided answering any question that began like this, but was compelled to answer Philippa, especially when the elder woman was straddling her thighs stark naked and absolutely soaking. Ciri took hold of her thighs, squeezing them before trailing her hands up to the other woman’s hips.

“That depends… Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do, little bird.” Philippa chuckled, her hips slowly beginning to rock against Ciri’s. “Why else would I be willing to have sex with you if I didn’t trust you?”

“That’s a fair point.” Ciri chuckled. She quickly flipped Phil off her lap and pinned her to the mattress, a smirk on her lips. “But you should never trust someone who can physically overpower you.”

Her head quickly disappeared between Philippa’s thighs, lips enclosing around Phil’s clit as she slowly began to suckle on the tender nub while Phil squirmed and writhed beneath each flick of her tongue. She took hold of Phil’s thighs, holding them tightly as her tongue made passes over Phil’s dripping folds, sending waves of pleasure through the elder woman.

She brought her right hand over Phil’s thigh until she could reach her clit, hastily rubbing at the swollen nub as she continued to lick and suck at her dripping pussy, watching as Phil writhed in pleasure, gripping the sheets tightly in her fists as her back arched off the mattress each time Ciri pushed her tongue into Phil’s pussy.

Phil couldn’t hold back as the orgasm that had bubbled in her abdomen overpowered her senses. She threw her head back against the mattress as her walls contracted, cumming hard as Ciri continued to lick and suck at her folds. The young woman lapped up every drop, then climbed back over Phil with a smile on her face.

“Didn’t think I’d get you off that quickly.” She chuckled, leaning in to capture Phil’s lips in a kiss, pushing her tongue in to explore the elder woman’s mouth. Phil cupped her cheeks in her hands, holding her close before they broke apart once more. “You taste absolutely delicious…”

“Mmhm… And you certainly know how to use that sharp tongue of yours.” Phil chuckled, her breaths still a bit ragged as Ciri straddle her thighs.

“I do what I can.” She chuckled, then stood from Phil’s lap, making her way over to the dresser in her room.

“What are you grabbing?” Phil questioned, leaning up on her elbows as she watched her young lover.

“Your favorite toy.” Ciri replied, pulling the strap-on from the drawer. She wrapped the shaft around her hips, pulling it tight as she allowed the phallus to drop from her hand. She made her way back over to Phil, watching the elder woman smirk at the sight of the strap-on.

“Mmhm… It’s only my favorite because you know how to properly fuck me with it.” Phil hummed, pulling Ciri back down onto her lap to capture her lips in another kiss.

“Well, yes, but I learned with quite a bit of practice.” Ciri chuckled, taking Phil’s breasts in her hands as she massaged them, her fingers rubbing over her pert nipples. “Now… Do you want to be top or bottom first?”

“As long as you fuck me, I don’t care.” Phil huffed, her arms crossed behind Ciri’s neck as she gazed up into the young woman’s emerald eyes.

“Bottom it is.” Ciri laughed, leaning in once more for another kiss.

Ciri lined the shaft up with Phil’s pussy, slowly pushing the head between her folds as Phil gasped at the initial contact. Ciri kissed her neck, then sucked at her pulse point as she slowly pushed each inch in until the shaft was completely buried in Phil’s soaking pussy. Ciri checked to make sure Phil was okay before she slowly began to fuck the elder woman. She started slow and easy with long, deliberate thrusts, holding Phil’s hips tightly in her hands to keep balance before she began to quicken her pace a bit.  
Phil responded in much the way she had anticipated. She fought against the change in pace initially, but soon became acclimated to the sensation and allowed herself to relax into the warmth of pleasure bubbling up once more in her abdomen. Ciri leaned back over Phil, capturing her lips in a tender kiss as she continued to thrust into the elder woman, having found a rhythm that both were comfortable with. Phil tangled her fingers in Ciri’s ashen locks, holding the young woman’s head as she deepened the kiss that they shared, their tongues dancing around as they explored each other’s mouths.

Phil could feel her walls beginning to contract, spreading her thighs open further as Ciri continued to thrust into her. Her back slowly began to arch off the mattress, and soon enough, she climaxed, cumming once more as the orgasm that had knotted in her belly untangled, throwing her head back against the mattress as she released. Ciri struggled to stay standing then, having cum as well as she watched Phil release beneath her, a low moan pushing past her lips. The Witcheress managed to hold herself steady as she thrust once more into Phil’s dripping folds before leaning in and sucking at the pulse point in the owl sorceress’ neck.

“Mmhm… I absolutely hate having a cock in me, but I can’t get enough of how you fuck me with a strap-on…” Phil huffed, her breathing slowly regulating as she ran her nails over Ciri’s back.

“You were the one who taught me how to fuck you in the first place.” Ciri chuckled, leaving a trail of kisses from Phil’s neck to her jaw.

“True… But you’ve found an even better way to fuck me.”

“Fair enough. Now, get up.” Ciri breathed, her voice low as she gazed into Phil’s amber eyes. “I want to watch that beautiful body of yours ride this strap-on.”

“You only needed to ask, little bird.” Phil replied, a smile on her face as Ciri flopped down beside her, eyeing her as she stood from the bed. “I’d straddle you any chance I could get.” She climbed onto Ciri’s lap, straddling her thighs as she leaned over Ciri, rubbing her clit against the strap-on.

Of course, she had magically altered the phallus so that Ciri would feel every sensation as if it were truly happening to her, and she moaned and groaned with each pass of Phil’s dripping pussy over the toy. Ciri took hold of her hips, then trailed her hands up the sides of her body until she came to cup Phil’s breasts, fondling the mounds before pinching and flicking at her stiff nipples.

“Ride me, then get down here so I can properly kiss you.” Ciri growled, her hands falling back down to Phil’s hips.

“Of course, my little love.” Phil huffed, sitting back upright before lining the cock up with her dripping pussy.

She easily slid down onto the phallus, a sigh of pleasure passing through her lips as she adjusted to the position. As soon as she was comfortable, she began to bounce off Ciri’s thighs, taking in each inch of the strap-on as she held Ciri’s hands. She leaned forwards, her lips locking with Ciri’s as the younger woman tangled her fingers in her auburn locks, cradling her head as they deepened their kiss. They pulled apart a moment later, as Phil sat back upright, swirling her hips around the cock as Ciri held tight to her thighs.

“Fuck, Phil…” She groaned, watching the look of pure pleasure on Phil’s face. “You’re so damn beautiful.”

“You’re quite… The catch yourself…” Phil huffed, leaning back as she took hold of Ciri’s knees, angling herself so that Ciri could see every inch of her soaking pussy.

Ciri watched Phil as she rode her, feeling each movement as she slammed down onto the strap-on. Ciri rubbed her right hand up Phil’s thigh until she could press her thumb to Phil’s swollen clit, hastily rubbing at the tender nub as Phil gasped and moaned above her. Phil took hold of Ciri’s left hand, bringing it up to squeeze her right breast as Ciri continued to massage her clit.

She could feel the way Phil’s walls slowly began to contract around the strap-on, and so sat upright, flipping Phil down onto the bed before pounding hard into her, shooting waves of pleasure through each of them. Phil wrapped her arms around Ciri’s neck as the young woman sucked at the pulse point in her neck, her right hand once more massaging at Phil’s aching clit, spurring the elder woman closer and closer to climax.

“Ngh… Ciri… Fuck…” Phil huffed, her head falling back against the mattress. “I’m… Fuck…”

She couldn’t even get the words out as her walls contracted tightly around the shaft, cumming hard as her orgasm washed over her like a wave. Ciri came soon after, her legs trembling beneath her as her own orgasm washed over her. Without another moment of hesitation, she pulled free of Phil’s folds and dropped to her knees, her head disappearing between Phil’s thighs as she quickly licked and sucked up Phil’s juices, rolling her tongue over Phil’s dripping folds until she stopped cumming. Ciri climbed back over Phil’s body, capturing her lips once more in a tender kiss.

“Glad you decided to trust me.” Ciri whispered when they pulled apart, a smile on her face as she gently cupped Phil’s cheek.

“I am too.” Phil replied, mirroring her smile.


	26. Ciri/Cerys: "Fuck, I love the sounds you make."

6: “Fuck, I love the sounds you make.”

\--------------------------------------------------

Ciri had known Cerys practically her entire life. They had nearly grown up together, and even when Hjalmar had professed his love to her, wishing to be her husband, Ciri had only thought of Cerys. Had only been in love with Cerys.

Now here she was, alone with the Queen of the Skellige Isles, and all she wanted to do was taste her pale pink lips. Feel the other woman’s body against hers. Fulfill her promise to one day share a bed with the red-haired woman.

“Well, are ye going to just stand there, love?” Cerys questioned; an eyebrow arched as she gazed at Ciri. “Or are ye going to make good on that promise all those years ago?”

Ciri couldn’t help the smirk that pulled at her lips, and did what any sensible woman would do in her position: she closed the gap between them and wrapped Cerys up in her arms, holding the other woman close to her as their lips crashed together in a quick, desperate kiss. Ciri hastily pulled at Cerys’ clothing, stripping the young Queen until she stood bare in the bedchamber. Ciri quickly removed her tunic before Cerys pulled her into a tight embrace.

“Ye don’t exactly take your time, do ye?” She chuckled, kissing Ciri’s cheek before trailing down her jaw to her lips.

“Not when I’ve denied myself the pleasure of you.” Ciri replied, her voice husky as she grabbed Cerys’ hips, pulling her once more against her. “I can’t wait to taste you.” She growled, grabbing Cerys’ ass as she held her close to her chest.

“Now, now… These things take time, ye know.” Cerys chuckled, extracting herself from Ciri’s arms. She sauntered over to the bed, leaving nothing to Ciri’s imagination as she watched the sway of Cerys’ supple hips, and sat on the edge. “Now… Why don’t you finish undressing?”

Ciri had no trouble sliding her trousers and panties down her legs until they pooled around her feet. She stepped out of them, removed her bra and tossed it over her shoulder to her other clothes, then stepped between Cerys’ thighs, gazing down at the brown eyed woman.

She pushed her back onto the mattress, pressing their lips together in a hurried kiss, while allowing her hands to explore over Cerys’ body. She pressed her knee between Cerys’ thighs, earning a quick moan from the red head, who slowly rolled her hips across Ciri’s knee and thigh. Ciri sucked on Cerys’ bottom lip before trailing her kisses down her neck, stopping to suck at her pulse point for a moment, then continuing south. She kissed at the expanse of skin between her breasts, then traveled between each breast, sucking, nipping and licking at her stiff nipples. Cerys tangled her fingers in Ciri’s ashen locks, a low moan of pleasure passing her through her lips. Ciri continued to trail kisses down Cerys’ abdomen, at each hip, then finally coming to her pelvis. She dropped between Cerys’ thighs, immediately taking Cerys’ clit between her lips, sucking and licking at the swollen nub. Cerys gasped and moaned at the contact, her hips bucking against Ciri’s mouth until Ciri wrapped her arms around Cerys’ hips, holding the Queen against the bed as she slowly began to pass her tongue over Cerys’ dripping folds, tasting the young Queen of the Isles.

Cerys couldn’t help the gasps, moans and sighs of pleasure as Ciri continued to lick her pussy. She grabbed at Ciri’s hand, lacing her fingers with the young Witcheress as she pushed her tongue between Cerys’ folds, running it over her soaking walls. Cerys yelped at the feeling, whimpering in pleasure as Ciri continued to probe her pussy with her tongue. Her walls began to contract, and the knot of orgasm bubbling in her abdomen suddenly released as she came, her back arching off the mattress as Ciri held tight to her trembling thighs, licking up each drop of her juices as her orgasm slowly passed. When she regained herself, and had stopped cumming, Ciri pulled away from her folds, gazing up at her as she crawled over her body once more, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss.

“You taste absolutely delicious.” Ciri hummed, pressing her lips to Cerys’ once more, this time a fair bit more tenderly.

“Ye got quite the tongue, Ciri…” Cerys replied, her voice husky and low. “But I think I’m gonna be more interested in what those fingers of yours can do.”

“You don’t have to wonder long, my Queen.” Ciri replied, running her hand down Cerys’ chest and abdomen until her fingers came to rest on the red head’s swollen clit.

Ciri rubbed and teased Cerys’ aching clit, causing the Queen to throw her head back against the mattress, a low, deep moan pushing past her lips, followed by a few whimpers of pleasure as Ciri continued to tease her clit. Ciri straddled over Cerys’ thigh, rocking her hips as she slowly rubbed her own clit against Cerys’ toned skin, before plunging her fingers deep into the young Queen’s pussy, earning a yelp of pleasure from her as she bucked her hips against Ciri’s hand.

“Fuck, I love the sounds you make.” Ciri groaned, quickening her pace as she fingered Cerys, her own hips rocking harder against the other woman’s thigh.

Cerys brought her hand to Ciri’s pussy, pushing her fingers between the ashen-haired woman’s folds as the Witcheress began to rock her hips against Cerys’ fingers, her tightening walls coating Cerys’ fingers in her juices. Each woman gasped with pleasure, soft moans and whimpers pushing past their lips as they continued to finger each other.

Ciri felt the knot of pleasure tightening in her belly, a low, sharp moan pushing past her lips as she leaned forward just slightly, pushing back against Cerys’ fingers as she began to pump hers faster and harder into Cerys’ dripping folds. Cerys moaned and squirmed beneath her, her back arching off the mattress as she came closer and closer to orgasm.

Cerys came first, her walls contracting tightly around Ciri’s fingers as the ashen-haired woman pumped her fingers hard into her folds, finally sending her over the edge into a pool of pleasure. Ciri followed soon after, a low moan pushing past her lips as she came, holding herself up as she gazed down at Cerys’ pleased expression.

Cerys opened her eyes and gazed up into Ciri’s, a soft smile, and furious blush, on her face as she gazed up into those emerald eyes. Ciri returned her smile with one of her own, slowly pulling her fingers free of Cerys’ folds as Cerys did the same. Ciri laid beside her, tangling their legs together as she took hold of Cerys’ hand, placing soft kisses to her bicep and shoulder before finally coming to her lips.

“That was… Definitely not what I was expecting.” Cerys breathed, a soft sigh of relief passing her lips.

“Are you… Disappointed?” Ciri questioned.

“No… It was better than I was expecting.” Cerys smiled, turning to gaze into Ciri’s eyes. “You’ve truly shown me what it’s like to be properly pleasured, that’s for sure.”

Ciri smiled at that, leaning in and capturing Cerys’ lips once more in a tender kiss.

“I’m glad you feel that way.” Ciri spoke, her smile once more lighting up her face.

“I’m glad you made me feel that way.” Cerys replied, curling against Ciri’s side.


	27. Triss/Yennefer: "I'd forgotten how you taste."

21: “I’d forgotten how you taste.”

\----------------------------------------------------------

“I can’t believe the audacity that he had! Thinking he could bed both of us like it was nothing!” Triss exclaimed, holding a goblet of wine loosely in her hand as she gazed at Yennefer.

“Hmm… Yes, and thinking that he would pit the two of us against each other.” Yennefer replied, a small frown on her lips. “I can’t believe how much of our friendship we lost because of him.”

“Was that really all it was? Friendship?” Triss questioned, placing her goblet back on the table as she gazed at Yennefer, a flash of sadness crossing her face.

Yen froze, gazing deep into those cornflower blue eyes that stared at her. The hurt that Triss felt, she felt, and her heart clenched painfully as she remembered how many nights they had shared a bed. How many times they had relieved each other of their sexual tensions and needs. How many times they had bedded each other in lieu of a man, simply because they were feared as sorceresses. She placed her goblet beside Triss’ and stood from her chair, making her way over to the chestnut-haired woman. She pulled Triss to her feet and immediately pressed their lips together in a harsh, deep kiss, pulling apart moments later.

“No…” She whispered, her breath tickling Triss’ skin, sending a shiver down her spine. “It was much more than that.”

She pulled Triss back to the bed, pulling her down to straddle her lap, kissing her as her hands roamed over the younger woman’s body, pulling her hair down from the bun she had tied it up in. Yen’s lips slowly trailed down Triss’ neck, kissing away at her skin until the young woman suddenly stopped her. Yen immediately looked up into her eyes, seeing the fear that lingered there.

“What’s wrong?” She questioned, reaching up to gently cup Triss’ cheek. Realization struck then, and a small gasp pushed past her lips. “Oh… Dear, I’m so sorry…” She whispered, tucking Triss’ hair back behind her ear. “We can stop if you’re uncomfortable.”

“N-no…” Triss mumbled, clutching at the neck of her tunic. “I just… Ever since Sodden.”

“Darling, hush… It’s okay.” Yen soothed, rubbing Triss’ arms as she gazed into her eyes. “You can keep it on if that makes you feel better.”

“No, Yenna…” Triss replied, slowly pulling the tunic over her head and tossing it off to the side. “I… I want you to see me. I want us to have fun like we used to.” She slowly removed her bra and tossed it off towards her shirt.

Yen placed her hand over the marred flesh on Triss’ chest, slowly running her fingers over the scars that covered her skin. She leaned up to kiss Triss’ lips once more, slowly trailing once more down to the pulse point in her neck, sucking at the spot.

“Yenna… You’ll leave a mark.” Triss sighed, a soft moan pushing past her lips.

“I plan to do more than that, darling.” Yen replied, pushing Triss off to the side before climbing over her, dematerializing her own clothing as she did so.

Triss gazed at the body of her oldest friend and lover, a soft sigh pushing past her lips. She gently brought her hand up to brush through Yen’s hair, feeling the silky-smooth strands fall through her fingers like water. The feeling of her bare skin, the weight of her supple breasts in her hands, the feeling of her figure beneath her fingers as she ran her hands down to her hips.

“I’d nearly forgotten just how beautiful you are.” She whispered, pulling Yen forward so that she could kiss her neck, trailing down to Yen’s pulse point.

“I can assure you that… Not much has changed, love.” Yen chuckled, a soft moan passing her lips soon after.

“But so much has.” Triss replied before trailing kisses over Yen’s chest. “But I can tell you this… I remember that you don’t go down on anyone.” Triss laughed, urging a laugh from Yen as well. “Which means…”

Triss flipped Yen down onto the mattress, standing above the raven-haired sorceress with a smile on her face. She wedged herself between Yen’s thighs before leaning down to kiss the elder woman once more.

“I get to go down on you.” Triss purred, earning a soft sigh from Yen.

She quickly dropped between Yen’s thighs and took her clit into her mouth, sucking and licking the swollen nub with vigor, as if she may never have this opportunity again. Yen moaned and squirmed at the sensation, getting wetter and hornier at each pass of Triss’ tongue against her clit. She tossed her head back onto the mattress, her fingers tangled in chestnut hair, as a low moan pushed past her lips.

“Fuck, Triss… Mmhmm…” She moaned, her hips rocking against Triss’ tongue as she continued to suck on her clit.

“I’d forgotten how you taste, Yenna…” Triss sighed as she pulled away from Yen’s clit, gently blowing on the soaking, tender skin, sending a whole wave of pleasure through Yen. “I certainly need to rectify that.”

She returned to Yen’s clit, licking at the tender nub once more before trailing her tongue down to Yen’s dripping pussy, licking at her folds before thrusting her tongue between then, licking at Yen’s slick walls as the elder woman moaned harder, short gasps and whimpers passing her lips at the feeling of Triss’ tongue rubbing against her walls. She rocked her hips against Triss’ tongue, heightening her pleasure as the younger sorceress continued to lick at her walls.  
Yen felt the orgasm bubbling in her abdomen, her back arching just slightly off the mattress as Triss continued to pleasure her.

“Triss.” She gasped, once more tangling her fingers in Triss’ hair. “I’m… I-I’m…”

She was unable to finish her sentence as the bubble of pleasure ruptured, shooting through her body as she came, her back arching fully off the mattress as she gripped the sheets with her free hand, and Triss’ hair with the other. A sharp moan passed her lips, followed by ragged breaths and short gasps as her body collapsed back down onto the mattress, the orgasm slowly passing through her body as Triss licked up every drop of her juices.

“You sound so adorable when you orgasm.” Triss purred, running her hands up Yen’s body as she slowly climbed over the raven-haired sorceress.

“Mmhmm… And you still know how to use that tongue of yours.” Yen replied, a smile on her face as she gazed up into Triss’ cornflower eyes.

When she regained her strength, she pushed Triss off to the side and straddled her lap, gazing down at her with a smirk on her face. She ran her hands over Triss’ body, massaging her breasts and rubbing down to her thighs, earning a soft moan from Triss as her hands continued to explore.

“I’m sure that you’re quite wet from licking my pussy.” Yen purred, easing Triss’ legs apart. “I shouldn’t have much trouble rubbing that swollen clit of yours.”

She didn’t wait for a response, her hand descending between then to rub at Triss’ clit, hastily massaging the swollen, tender nub as Triss moaned and gasped beneath her, tossing her head back as she gripped Yen’s thighs.

“I bet you want me to finger that dripping pussy of yours, don’t you…” Yen hummed, still rubbing at Triss’ clit as the younger woman moaned and whimpered beneath her. She could barely nod her head in response to Yen’s question. “I’ll gladly finger you, love.”

She thrust her fingers between Triss’ folds, earning a yelp of pleasure from the younger woman, who once again tossed her head back onto the mattress, exchanging Yen’s thighs for the sheets that surrounded them as she gathered them in her fists. Yen quickly thrust her fingers into Triss’ pussy, rubbing against her soaking walls with each thrust until Triss was writing in pleasure beneath her. She hooked her fingers to rub against Triss’ g-spot, sending the younger woman over the edge with pleasure, slowly driving her to orgasm.

Triss threw her head back once more, back arching off the mattress, as she came against Yen’s fingers, a sharp yelp pushing past her lips as she orgasmed. Yen slowed her thrusting as Triss’ body convulsed in pleasure, slowly pulling her fingers free of her dripping folds in order to ease Triss back into her senses. Once that was accomplished, Triss finally gazed up into her violet eyes, a small smile on her face as a blush crept across her cheeks. Yen took her fingers between her lips, sucking them clean as she gazed down at Triss, smiling at her when she pulled her fingers from her mouth.

“I’d forgotten how you taste as well, darling.”


	28. Yennefer/Geralt: "Don't be so rough, there can't be any marks."

3: “Don’t be so rough, there can’t be any marks.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Geralt came up behind Yen, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist as he pulled her to his chest, kissing her neck as she laughed. She turned to face him, a smile on her face, happy to see him in one piece. She gazed at his outfit, pleased with the doublet and trousers he now wore, before finally meeting his gaze once more.

“You look positively wonderful in that doublet.”

“Hmm… Dying to take it off though.”

“Is that an offer?” His eyes snapped to her then, a smirk pulling at his lips.

“Only if you’re accepting.”

She moved to stand before him, leaning up to whisper in his ear.

“I can hide us for a while… If that is what you wish.”

“And where did you have in mind?”

“Hmm… Perhaps a cozy shack near the sea?”

“Mmhmm… I’d go anywhere with you… You know that.”

She smiled up at him then, genuinely happy at his response, before taking his hands in hers. He knew she planned to teleport, and so held tightly to her hands as they disappeared in a haze of black and gold, reappearing just where she said they would: a small shack near the sea, the sound of the waves drowning out all other sounds. He looked down at her then, a smirk pulling at his lips as he picked her up in his arms, carrying her into the shack and making his way to the bed.

He pulled her dress from her body, laying it off to the side before slipping her bra and panties off as well, tossing those off to the side as she hastily undid his belt. He leaned down and began to bite at her neck, sucking at her tender skin as he trailed kisses up to her lips.

“Mmhmm… Geralt, don’t be so rough.” She chuckled, a soft moan passing her lips. “There can’t be any marks.”

“Nothing you can’t heal.” He hummed, sucking at her neck once more, earning another soft moan from her lips.

She finally managed to slip his trousers down his legs, freeing his shaft from his underwear, pumping his member until it was fully erect. He pulled the doublet off, laying it over her dress before returning his attention to her. She released his cock and slid up on the bed, gazing up at him with lust need in her eyes. She pushed between her thighs, his fingers rubbing over her dripping pussy and swollen clit, sending a shiver through her as he lined his cock up to her folds, pushing his length into her until he had buried his shaft into her. She moaned at the feeling of him filling her once more, a slight gasp of pleasure pushing past her lips as he slowly began to thrust into her.

“Fuck, Yen… You’re tight.” He moaned, his thrusts slowly becoming harder as he buried his cock into her.

“It’s been… A while… Since we’ve fucked, darling…” She moaned, her head falling back against the pillows as she crumpled the sheets in her fists.

Geralt took hold of her thighs, his fingers digging into her skin as he quickened his pace, slowly pounding into her now as she moaned his name. He leaned forward, capturing her lips in a hard, heated kiss as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, digging her nails into his back as he continued to fuck her. She whimpered against his lips, pressing her forehead to his when they broke apart, her eyes shut tight as pleasure flooded through her body.

“Look at me, Yen.” Geralt huffed, though his voice was soothing. “I’d never hurt you…”

“It… Hurts a little…” She gasped, holding tighter to him.

He slowed his pace, returning to a gentle thrust, until she opened her eyes to look at him. He leaned in and kissed her, tender and soft, before pulling back and kissing her forehead. He let go of her thigh and took her hand in his, holding it against her chest as he continued to slowly thrust into her.

“Whatever is comfortable for you, Yen… Just tell me, okay?”

She nodded her head, relaxing once more and loosing herself into the pool of pleasure that was once more gathering in her belly. He continued his gentle pace, thrusting into her as he trailed kisses over her neck and chest, then came to capture her lips before returning to the pulse point in her neck, sucking at the tender spot before blowing on it, sending a shiver through her.

He continued this until her walls contracted around his cock and her orgasm washed over her as she came, prompting him to cum as well, milking his cock until he was done cumming. He pulled his shaft from her pussy, replacing it with his fingers as he slowly massaged her folds, easing his fingers in and out of her as she slowly came back down from orgasm. She gazed up at him, a small smile on her face, as he pulled his fingers from her folds.

“Thank you, darling…” She whispered; his hand still held tightly in hers.

“For what, Yen?”

“For taking care of me… For putting my comfort first.”

“I always will, no matter what.” He replied, leaning in to kiss her. “Now… I think we should get back to the wake.” He chuckled, watching the annoyed look cross her face.

“Must we?” She questioned, a smile on her face. “I think I need another round to be completely acclimated to your size again.”

“Maybe later.” He chuckled, placing a kiss to her forehead. “Besides, they’re supposed to be choosing the next King of the Isles soon.”

“Fine… But I expect to be treated with another trip to this cabin later.”

“You’re wish is my command, Yen.” He replied, a smile on his face.

“Good… Help me dress?”

“Gladly.”


	29. Enid/Iorveth: "Does that feel good?"

7: “Does that feel good?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Enid was incredibly tired, and quite fed up, after having to deal with the Lodge for the fifth time that day. She was at her wits end and ready to destroy her megascope to keep the Lodge from contacting her ever again but reminded herself that Ida would have no other way of communicating with her if she did. With a heavy sigh, she stepped into the bedroom and made her way to the bed, collapsing on the edge with a huff. Iorveth gazed over to her then, a slight frown on his lips, before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her to his chest. He placed a kiss to her temple, earning a soft smile from her.

“What’s wrong, love?” She slowly rubbed his fingers over her arm. “I’ve never seen you so irritated before.”

“It’s the Lodge.” She groaned, twisting in his embrace to rest her cheek against his chest, a soft sigh escaping her as he rubbed small circles over her back. “Philippa is practically hounding me to return to the Continent, to rejoin the Lodge, but… I can’t. It’s not   
what I want anymore.”

Iorveth gently pulled her hair free of her braids, letting the strands fall across his chest, then brushed his fingers through the silken strands, earning another sigh of relief from his tired wife. He pulled at the zipper on the back of her dress, then slipped the straps from her shoulders, earning a chuckle from her as she sat upright, letting her dress pool around her waist before slipping it off completely. She laid back against his chest, where he continued to rub at her neck and back.

“Does that feel good?” He questioned, gazing down at her as she curled up closer to his side. She nodded her head as a soft sigh escaped her lips. “Good… But I bet I can make you feel even better than this.”

She gazed up at him, seeing the smirk on his face as he sat upright, then pushed her down onto the bed, pressing their lips together in a deep, heated kiss. He climbed over her, running his right hand over her body as he brushed his tongue against her lip, dancing around hers as she parted her lips. A soft moan escaped her, drowning out against his lips as his hand dipped beneath the waistband of her panties, rubbing at her tender clit. Her hips bucked in response, prompting a smile from his face as they pulled apart, his fingers still rubbing her clit.

“I’m gonna help you forget all about today.” He whispered, his breath tickling her skin as he pressed kisses to her neck before coming to suck at her pulse point.

A hard, low moan pushed past her lips as her head fell back against the pillows, her fingers tangling in his hair and scratching at his back as he continued to suck and bite at her pulse point while passing his fingers over her dripping folds.

“Iorveth.” She gasped, her back arching off the mattress slightly as his fingers once more passed over her soaking folds before coming back to her aching clit.

“Shhh… You just relax and let me take care of you.” He hummed, placing a kiss to her forehead.

He slid down her legs, trailing kisses once more down her neck, coming to rest in the valley between her breasts, kissing and licking her pale skin before trailing his kisses over each breast, sucking each nipple between his lips as he nipped and licked at them, earning moans and gasps from Enid as she squirmed beneath him. He continued to kiss down her body until he came to the waistband of her panties, pulling his right hand free then slipping the soaking fabric down her legs, tossing them off to the side. He looked her over, a smile on his lips, before gazing back up into her blue eyes.

“You’re so beautiful, love…”

He lowered his head between her thighs, sucking her clit between his lips, nipping slightly at the tender nub, earning a yelp of pleasure from her as her hips bucked against his face. He held her steady, his tongue rolling across and flicking her clit, then passing over her dripping slit before coming back to lick at her clit. He became more erect with each mewl, whimper, gasp and moan of pleasure that passed her lips. He pushed his middle and ring fingers between her folds, earning another gasp of pleasure from her as she tossed her head back once more, her back arching off the mattress. He pulled away from her clit, still pumping his fingers between her folds, and trailed kisses back up her body before capturing her lips once more in a tender kiss.

“Iorveth.” She gasped once again, his name rolling off her tongue before being replacing with another moan. “Iorveth… Please…” She huffed, her breath hitching in her throat as his fingers continued to rub against her walls.

“If you insist, darling.” He replied, a smile on his face once more.

He slipped his fingers free then lined his shaft up with her folds, slowly pushing his full length into her as a low moan pushed past her lips. He slowly began to thrust into her, taking his time as she acclimated to his shaft rubbing against her walls, further tightening the knot of pleasure in her abdomen. She took his biceps in her hands, slowly running her hands up to tangle in his hair, pulling his head down to capture his lips in another deep, heated kiss.

He continued to thrust into her, spreading her thighs just slightly as he angled his hips against hers, sending a new wave of pleasure through them as her walls slowly began to contract around his cock.

“Iorveth.” She huffed, her voice hitching in her throat.

“I know.” He replied, leaning forward to kiss her once more.

He quickened his pace, thrusting harder into her as they both came closer to climax. She yelped and moaned at the feeling, dragging her nails over his back as she held him close, moaning against his ear as he continued to quicken his pace until he was pounding into her, his cock hammering against her walls.

She couldn’t hold back any longer and wrapped her legs around his waist as her walls finally contracted and she came, a hard moan pushing past her lips as she tossed her head back against the pillows and her back arched off the mattress. He came as well, filling her as she milked his cock of every drop. He groaned, leaning forward as he spent the last of his energy, before collapsing at her side, his cock sliding free of her folds.

He lay beside her, a satisfied smile on his lips, brushing her hair back from her face as she gazed at him.

“Feel better?” He questioned, tracing his fingers over her cheek to her chin.

“Much better…” She replied, a soft sigh pushing past her lips. “Thank you, my love.”

“Anything for you, love.” He replied; arms outstretched towards her. “Come here.”

She curled up back at his side, cheek pressed against his chest, as he once more rubbed her back and neck, soothing her off to sleep.


	30. Enid/Ida: "Don't Be Shy"

19: “Don’t Be Shy.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Ida approached Enid’s bedroom door, heart hammering so loud in her chest that she feared someone might hear it. She took a few steadying breaths, trying to regain her composure before she appeared before the Queen; before she appeared before her dearest friend. She placed her palm against the erratic beating in her chest, her eyes focused on the door as her heartbeat slowly returned to normal. It was Enid; she had no reason to fear her friend, nor did she have reason to be so nervous around her. They had known each other for years, and she would be damned if she would throw away their friendship over some fickle emotions.

She slowly nudged the door open, gazing into the bedroom and laying her eyes on Enid as the Elven Queen sat before her vanity, brushing out her long golden hair, blue eyes shimmering in the candlelight. Enid’s gaze caught her own, bringing a soft smile to the elf queen’s lips as she gazed at Ida.

“I wasn’t expecting you, Ida.” She spoke, her voice warm and full. “Do you have news for me?”

“No, my queen.” Ida replied, a soft shake of her head. “I am here on a more… Personal matter.”

“What is it, Ida?” Enid questioned, placing her brush on the vanity as she stood from her chair, turning to face her dear friend. “What troubles you?”

Enid approached Ida, asking if she was hurt or ill, to which Ida replied no. When Enid was within arm’s reach, a soft blush came to Ida’s pale cheeks. Enid saw this and stopped; her curiosity piqued as she gazed at her friend. With a soft smile, she gently cupped Ida’s cheeks in her hands, gazing into Ida’s forest green eyes, sending a shiver through her.

“I see.” Enid whispered, her eyes softening as she gazed down at Ida. She was about to lean in and kiss Ida’s forehead, but stopped when she averted her gaze. “It’s okay, Ida… Don’t be shy. I won’t do anything that you are uncomfortable with.”

Ida nodded her head, gazing once more at Enid. Enid kissed her friend’s forehead; rose petal soft lips connecting with pale skin. Ida released a soft sigh, melting at the feeling of Enid’s lips pressed against her skin, and the feeling of her hands on her cheeks. Ida found her courage then, stepping forwards until the backs of Enid’s thighs touched her bed. She pressed her lips to Enid’s, savoring the feeling of those silk lips against her own as she pushed the elf queen down onto the bed, wedging herself between her thighs as she deepened their kiss.

Enid tangled her fingers in Ida’s silver locks, holding the mage close to her as she slowly dissipated their clothing with the flick of her wrist, leaving their slender figures exposed to the chill of the night air flowing in through the open windows. They broke apart then, gasping with blushes covering their cheeks, and gazed into each other’s eyes. Enid was the first to speak.

“You’re so beautiful, Ida.” She whispered, once again cupping Ida’s cheek in her hand; her thumb brushing against her flushed skin.

“As are you, Enid.” Ida breathed before descending once more to Enid’s lips, sucking on the bottom one before trailing kisses down the queen’s chin and neck, coming to suck at the pulse point.

Enid moaned at the contact, her head dropping to the mattress as she ran her hands over Ida’s arms and shoulders, exploring the new expanse of skin beneath her hands. Ida did the same, her hands roaming over Enid’s bare skin, brushing across her stiff nipples, palms pressed against her hips before roaming across her pelvis and abdomen, then coming to squeeze her thighs. The soft moans and sighs that passed Enid’s lips… Ida couldn’t describe the deep feeling of desire that slowly knotted in her abdomen at the sound. She wanted Enid; needed her in a way that she had never had before.

She trailed her lips down over Enid’s skin, teasing each breast in passing as her head descended towards Enid’s pelvis. She stopped at Enid’s naval, gazing back up at the panting elf queen with curious eyes. She slowly brought her right hand to Enid’s pussy, tracing her fingers over her lips before coming to slowly massage her tender clit, sending her head back against the mattress with a gasp of pleasure. Ida continued to tease the tender nub as she once again trailed kisses over Enid’s body, savoring the pleasured moans that came from the queen’s satin lips.

“Ngh… Ida…” Enid gasped, her hips rocking against Ida’s massaging. “Finger me.”

“Of course, my queen.” Ida replied, nipping at Enid’s breast as she slipped her index and middle fingers between Enid’s folds, pumping against the queen’s walls as she bucked her hips in response.

Ida continued to pump her fingers into Enid’s folds, her other hand tangled in Enid’s hair as she pulled the queen up into another kiss, holding her close as her moans were muffled between their joined lips. Between the rocking of her hips, and the increased pumping of Ida’s fingers, it didn’t take long for the knot of pleasure in her belly to uncoil as she came; a low, muffled moan of pleasure pushing past her lips as her head fell back against the mattress. Ida stopped pumping her fingers, her gaze falling over Enid’s heaving chest and flushed skin, a smile coming to her lips as she took in the sight of her pleasured queen.

Ida leaned down once more, hands on either side of Enid’s head, and captured the elven queen’s lips in a tender kiss. She brought her right hand over to cup Enid’s cheek, thumb gently stroking across her silk skin, before they pulled apart.

“You’ve no idea how wonderful that felt.” Enid whispered, reaching up to grab Ida’s wrist; a smile on her face.

“From the look on your face, I know it felt incredible.”

“More than incredible.” Enid chuckled, her eyes glistening.

“Sleep, Enid… I shall see you in the morning.”

Before Ida could stand from Enid’s lap, the elf queen took hold of her hips, holding her in place. Ida glanced down at her; confusion was clearly knitted in her brows as green eyes focused on blue.

“Stay with me tonight.” Enid spoke, her voice soft and warm as she gazed up at Ida. “You’re more than welcome to join me.”

“If my queen insists, who am I to reject her offer?” Ida smiled, following Enid beneath the covers and curling up at her side.

“A fool.” Enid chuckled, placing a kiss to Ida’s forehead. “But you would still be my fool.”

“I would be whatever you wanted me to be.”

“Hmm… I might have to take you up on such a proposition.” Enid smiled, brushing her fingers through Ida’s hair. “But that is for another day.”

They tangled their limbs together beneath the blanket before drifting off to sleep.


	31. Yennefer/Geralt: "Don't be so rough, there can't be any marks."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I felt the need to write this prompt again XD  
> Hopefully this one is liked just as much, if not more, than the last one.

3: “Don’t be so rough. There can’t be any marks.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

Geralt came up behind Yen, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back against his chest, her small frame melting beneath his hands. He gently turned her head, capturing her lips in a tender, deep kiss before his lips began to trail down her jaw. A soft moan pushed through her lips as a smile pulled at her lips.

“I’ve missed you.” She sighed, holding onto his arms as he continued to trail kisses down to her neck.

“I’ve missed you too.” He replied, stopping to suck at her pulse point. She arched her back slightly at the sensation; her ass pressing up against his stiffening shaft as he continued to suckle and nibble at the spot. He caught a glimpse of her biting her bottom lip as she held back another moan.

He released her for a moment to spin her around to face him, hoisting her up and sitting her on her desk before returning to her neck once more.

“Mhmm… Geralt…” She began, her breath hitching slightly in her throat. “Not here.”

“I promise it won’t take long.” He hummed, his hands gripping her hips as he held her. He trailed bites over her chest, wrenching a gasp of pleasure from her lips as she tossed her head back.

“Someone could… Walk in and see.” She huffed; her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

“Would be quite the show.” He chuckled, standing upright and gazing down into her eyes. “I know I’m already entranced.”

He unbuttoned her blouse and slipped it from her shoulders, draping it over the back of the chair beside them. He unclasped her bra and discarded it in the same fashion. He gazed her over before taking her breasts in his hands, massaging them as he once more suckled at her pulse point.

She tangled her right hand in his hair as her left scratched at his back, leaving angry red welts in their wake. She could feel his cock against her thighs, as well as the slick wetness of her panties, and began to rock her hips slowly against his shaft.

“Eager as ever.” He chuckled, a smirk on his lips.

“Shut up.” She huffed; eyes sharp as she gazed at him. “I haven’t seen you in months.”

“Then I won’t deny you any longer.” He hummed, slipping her skirt and panties down her thighs while she unbuckled his trousers and allowed them to pool around his feet.

He didn’t waste another moment as he slipped his cock between her folds, pumping into her soaking pussy as she moaned, huffed and gasped with each thrust of his hips. She wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned back, allowing him to suck her breast between his lips, sucking, nipping and licking at her pert nipple before descending on the other. She tangled her fingers in his hair and scratched at his back, biting down on her bottom lip in order to stifle her screams of pleasure as he continued to fuck her.

“Geralt…” She gasped, tossing her head back as he thrust deep into her folds.

A moment later he slipped free of her folds and sat her back down on her feet, leaning her over the desk before once more pushing his shaft between her trembling thighs, earning a low moan from his lover as he began to fuck her from behind, groping at her breast while holding tightly to her hip with his other hand.

He trailed kisses over her back, biting at her flesh when appropriate, earning chastisement from her about leaving marks on her skin.

“No one but me will see these.” He grunted, reaching around to hastily rub at her swollen clit as he continued to drive his cock into her dripping folds.

She gasped and moaned, her back arching just slightly as she pushed her ass back against his hips, taking hold of the hand on her hip as her breath came out in ragged gasps and moans.

He could feel her walls beginning to contract around his shaft, urging him to quicken his pace as he drove his shaft deeply into her folds, thrusting until she fell forwards against the desk, a low moan of pleasure escaping from her lips as her tightened walls milked his cock, shooting cum into her pussy.

He slowly eased his shaft from between her folds, holding her upright as the trembling in her thighs slowly subsided and she was once again able to stand on her own. She turned to face him then, hair matted to her skin with sweat, chest and cheeks red with pleasure, and took his cock in her hand, dropping to her knees and taking his length between her pale lips. He grunted at the sensation of her tongue trailing over his shaft, before she released him with a soft pop.

She stood back up, gazing up into his amber eyes with a smirk playing at her lips.

“I’ll be expecting you in Skellige.” She spoke, her voice soft as she magically cleaned and redressed them both. She stood before him once more, cupping   
his cheek. “Don’t leave me waiting.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Good. I'll see you soon."


	32. Ciri/Cerys: "Feel Better Now?"

23: “Feel better now?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Ciri dropped down onto the bed beside Cerys, a heavy sigh pushing past her pale lips as she gazed up at the ceiling.

“What’s wrong?” Cerys questioned, her gaze falling over Ciri as she took in the sight of her scarred lover.

“I’ve missed you.” Ciri replied, turning her head to look up at Cerys, a small smile on her lips. “It’s been near a year since I last saw you.”

“Believe me, I know.” Cerys chuckled, reaching over to brush Ciri’s hair back from her face.

Ciri took hold of her hand, lacing their fingers together as she sat upright, her eyes firmly locked on Cerys’. She leaned in and captured the Queen’s lips in a soft, tender kiss, bringing her free hand up to cup Cerys’ cheek. They broke apart moments later, small smiles on both of their faces.

“I’ve missed ye, Ciri…” Cerys whispered, kissing a trail down Ciri’s jaw. “More than ye know.”

“Why don’t you let me make up for lost time, hmm?” Ciri questioned, her eyes darkening as she cupped Cerys’ cheek. “Show you just how much I’ve missed you.”

She gently pushed Cerys down onto the bed, crawling over her as their lips connected in a heated kiss. Ciri’s hands trailed over Cerys’ body, peeling her clothes from her skin until her torso was completely bare. Her kisses slowly trailed down Cerys’ jaw, coming to suckle at the pulse point in her neck. Cerys’ back arched at the sensation of Ciri’s lips against her skin, getting her wetter as her lover began to fondle and play with her breasts and nipples, pinching and flicking the sensitive peaks until Cerys couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Love, a wee bit lower.” Cerys huffed, her hips rocking as Ciri began to trace her fingers slowly down Cerys’ body.

“In time, darling.” Ciri purred, rolling her tongue over Cerys’ neck before sucking her right nipple between her lips, earning a hard gasp from Cerys as Ciri began to flick her tongue over the tender skin.

Cerys tangled her fingers in Ciri’s hair, back arched and head thrown back as Ciri continued to nip and suckle at her nipples. Her hands continued to roam over Cerys’ body, sliding across her abdomen and over her hips, but never meeting her aching clit or dripping folds. Cerys groaned and squirmed beneath Ciri’s tender touches and fleeting kisses, bringing a smile to the ashen-haired woman’s lips.

“What’s wrong, darling?” Ciri questioned, a smirk on her lips as she gazed up at Cerys’ flushed face. “Do you need to be touched?”

“Ngh… Ciri, please.” Cerys huffed, her eyes pleading with her lover as she bucked her hips against Ciri’s hand, trying to nudge her love’s fingers to her dripping pussy.

“Well, since you said please.” Ciri hummed, tapping Cerys on the nose. “I suppose I can treat you to something a little better than fingers.”

Cerys didn’t get the chance to question her lover’s words before Ciri’s head dropped between her thighs and she sucked Cerys’ clit between her lips, rolling her tongue around the tender nub and sending Cerys into a pool of pleasure as her toes curled and she gripped the sheets tightly in her fists, her hips bucking against Ciri’s tongue as her lover continued to suckle on her clit.

Ciri leaned up over Cerys’ waist, a bemused look on her face as she met her lover’s glossy gaze.

“Keep this behavior up and you won’t get fucked.” She hummed, a smirk playing at her lips as she lazily brushed her fingers over Cerys’ swollen clit, watching the young Queen bite back the moans and gasps that threatened to push past her lips.

“Ciri… That’s not fair…” Cerys moaned, a short gasp pushing past her lips as Ciri traced her nail over Cerys’ clit, sending a fresh wave of pleasure through the young Queen.

Ciri climbed back over Cerys’ body, her lips crashing against Cerys’ as she thrust her index and middle fingers deep between Cerys’ folds, pumping her fingers hard and fast against her lover’s slick walls. She kept their lips firmly pressed together as she hooked her fingers, thrusting against Cerys’ g-spot and pushing her absolutely over the edge, her body dissolving into convulsions of pleasure as the orgasm ripped through her. Ciri pulled her fingers from Cerys’ dripping pussy and stood from the bed, rummaged through her rucksack, then returned to Cerys’ side.

She didn’t give her poor love much time to regain herself, since she flipped her onto her stomach the minute she returned to her side.

“Ciri, wh—”

Cerys’ words dissipated into a deep moan of pleasure as Ciri began to fuck her from behind with a strap-on, slowly thrusting her hips against her lover’s succulent ass. She had propped Cerys onto her knees, face pressed against the mattress, in order to play with her clit as she fucked her. The sounds of pleasure that Cerys gave off as Ciri began to pound harder into her; her fingers hastily and furiously rubbing at her tender clit as Cerys took every inch of the strap-on deep into her pussy. It was quite the sight for Ciri, watching Cerys as she fucked her from behind. The way her face twisted with pleasure, and how her toes curled as she approached her orgasms. The way she bit down on her lower lip to stifle her screams of pleasure, or how she buried her face against the quilts when she orgasmed.

Speaking of, Ciri stopped thrusting and pulled the shaft free of Cerys’ pussy, flipped her love onto her back, then thrust back into her aching hole, pounding into her as quickly and as hard as Cerys could handle, her lips falling to the pulse point in her lover’s neck as she raked her teeth over the spot. Cerys threw her head back in pleasure at the sensation, her nails digging into Ciri’s back as she wrapped her legs around her Witcheress’ waist.

“C-Ciri… G—gods, please… Don’t stop… Harder… H-harder!” Cerys cried, her head falling back against the pillows as Ciri obliged her love, pounding harder against her lover’s walls as she came closer and closer to orgasm.

“A-ah… I-I’m cumming!” The Queen huffed, followed shortly after by a low, loud moan of pleasure as she came.

Ciri could feel the contraction of Cerys’ walls around the shaft, forcing her own orgasm as she pounded into her lover a few more times before finally slipping the strap-on from Cerys’ soaking pussy and falling to the bed beside her, gasping for air as she gently brushed Cerys’ hair back from her face. Cerys turned to look at her with a soft smile and glassy eyes, clearly still reeling from her orgasm.

“There…” Ciri breathed, gently tracing her fingers over Cerys’ cheek. “Feel better now?”

“Mmhm… I do…” Cerys hummed. “Ye certainly know how to properly treat a Queen.”

“Well, it helps that we’ve done this a few times before you became the Queen then, huh.” Ciri laughed, cuddling up closer to Cerys in order to properly spoon her love. “Besides, I have come to know what you like over the years that we’ve been together.”

“That ye have, love… That ye have.”


	33. Philippa/Sheala: "I'm Your First?"

2: “I’m your first?”

\---------------------------------------------------

Philippa stared at Sheala in disbelief, watching her roommate as she fidgeted with the hem of her blouse, eyes cast down to the floor between them. She stood from her chair and made her way over the Sheala, sitting beside her on the bed as she gently cupped her cheek in her hand.

“Sheala—”

“It was stupid, Philippa… Forget I said anything.” Sheala interjected, face flushed red with embarrassment as she stared back down at the floor.

Philippa gently took hold of Sheala’s chin, turning her roommates gaze up to her. Sheala was surprised to the see a soft smile on Phil’s lips, and it brought butterflies to her stomach as she gazed at that beautiful smile.

“Have you… Ever had sex with a woman?” Phil questioned, gingerly brushing her thumb across Sheala’s cheek, watching the soft blush that came to her skin.

“N-no… Only men.” Sheala admitted, eyes still locked on Phil’s.

“I’m your first?” Phil questioned; one brow arched as she gazed at Sheala.

Sheala’s cheeks flushed red at the question and she dropped her gaze once more, her hands wringing in her lap as she swallowed the small lump in her throat. Phil gently took hold of her chin once more, bringing her gaze back up to her own.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed about, Sheala.” Phil soothed, tucking Sheala’s hair back behind her ears. “It’s a change for you.”

“B-but… I really would like to try.” Sheala pressed, taking hold of Phil’s hand. “And who would be a better partner than you?”

Phil chuckled at that, then placed a kiss to Sheala’s knuckles. She leaned in towards Sheala, kissed her cheek, then moved towards her ear.

“Let me take the lead.” She whispered, her breath tickling Sheala’s skin. “I’ll treat you like a queen.”

Sheala’s heart hammered in her chest as Phil gently lowered her back onto the mattress, her lips gently pressed against her cheek as she trailed kisses down towards her lips. When Phil kissed her, an explosion of pleasure went off within her. Pleasure began to knot in her stomach as Phil gingerly unbutton her blouse, slipping the garment off her arms and tossing it off to the side. She stopped kissing Sheala, a smile on her face as she gazed down between them, at which point Sheala had forgotten that she hadn’t worn a bra that day. Her skin flushed furiously at the realization, and her arms instinctually went to cover her chest, but Phil stopped her.

“Don’t be ashamed, Sheala…” She spoke, kissing her lips once more. “You are painstakingly beautiful, and I want to admire every inch of you.” She eased Sheala’s hands back up towards the pillows as she once again kissed the brunette.

Sheala didn’t fight the sensation bubbling in the pit of her stomach. She kissed Phil back, and soon enough, Phil swept her tongue across Sheala’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Sheala obliged, parting her lips so that Phil could explore her mouth, eventually coming back to swirl around Sheala’s own tongue, which she pushed back against. Sheala chased after Phil’s tongue when the sorceress retracted it back into her mouth, allowing Sheala to explore and taste every inch of her mouth so that she felt more comfortable. Phil broke the kiss a few moments later, gazing down at Sheala’s flushed face with a smile before she stood from the bed and walked over to her dresser.

“What are you doing?” Sheala questioned, watching Phil as she rummaged around in the top drawer.

“Finding a toy just for you.” Phil replied, digging for a few more moments before extracting her hands from the drawer and turning back to face Sheala. “I figured it would make you feel a bit more comfortable if I used this.”

“What is it?” Sheala questioned once again, watching Phil as she approached the bed once more. The way Phil sauntered over to her brought another bubble of pleasure to her belly, and her thighs instinctually began to rub together, rubbing her soaking panties   
against her swollen and tender clit.

Phil brought the toy out from behind her back, placing it on the bed before stripping free of her clothes and tossing them off to the side. Sheala gazed at the phallus, taken aback that Phil would even have a strap-on, let alone that she would use it.

“Philippa, why do you have a strap-on?” Sheala questioned, taking hold of the shaft as Phil came back towards her, taking the strap-on from her hands and slipping it on.

“Because you are not the first woman that I’ve had sex with who has exclusively had sex with men.” Phil replied, pulling the strap tight around her waist. “I’ve found that it makes my partners feel largely more comfortable when they have sex with a woman for the first time.”

Sheala sucked in a breath as Phil climbed back over her and slipped her panties from her legs, tossing them over her shoulder as she leaned in towards Sheala to kiss her once more, her lips crashing against Sheala’s in a deep, tender kiss that sent a shiver down her spine. Phil wedged her knee between Sheala’s legs, pressing it against her clit, earning a sharp gasp from Sheala in response. Phil trailed her kisses down Sheala’s jaw, stopping momentarily to suck at the pulse point in her neck before continuing down her chest, trailing her tongue over her skin as her head came to the valley of skin between Sheala’s breasts. She payed close attention to Sheala’s breasts, sucking and nipping at one nipple while twisting and pinching the other. Sheala gasped and moaned, her hips grinding against Phil’s leg, leaving a trail of her juices over Phil’s pale skin that shimmered in the candlelight.

“Mmhmm… Phil… Don’t stop…” Sheala gasped, her fingers tangling in Phil’s auburn hair as Phil continued to trail her kisses down Sheala’s body, slowly inching her leg away from Sheala’s clit.

Phil paused for a moment, gazing up at Sheala as her head hovered between Sheala’s thighs. She gently scratched her nails over Sheala’s thighs, her breath tickling Sheala’s clit and folds, earning a slight gasp from the brunette as her head fell back against the pillows.

“Ngh… Phil… Please.” She gasped, the sheets crumpled in her fists as she pushed her hips against Phil’s hands, begging for her touch.

“Eager aren’t we.” Phil chuckled, placing a kiss to Sheala’s thigh.

She lowered her head and gently took Sheala’s aching clit between her lips, sucking, licking and swirling her tongue around the tender nub as Sheala moaned and gasped above her. Phil swept her tongue over Sheala’s folds, licking up her juices as Sheala brought her hands to her breasts, pinching and twisting her nipples as Phil continued to suckle at her clit. Phil then brought her right hand beneath her chin, gently running her fingers over Sheala’s slit, pushing open her folds and brushing her fingers against her slick entrance, to which Sheala bucked her hips against. Phil released her clit, lowering her mouth to Sheala’s entrance and pushing her tongue between her folds, licking at her walls.

Phil removed her tongue moments later, replacing it with her middle and ring fingers, gazing up at Sheala as she fingered her, pumping against her walls before curving her fingers and scraping at her g-spot. Sheala bucked her hips against Phil’s fingers, pushing them deeper into her pussy as Phil climbed up to suck at her breasts once more.

Phil could feel Sheala’s walls begin to contract with her impending orgasm, and so hastened the pumping of her fingers, pushing Sheala further and further until her walls finally contracted and she came against Phil’s hand, coating her fingers in cum as her body convulsed with her release. Phil gently pulled her fingers from Sheala’s pussy and brought them to her mouth, sucking them clean before she leaned in and kissed Sheala, sharing her taste with the brunette, who hungrily returned Phil’s kiss, swiping her tongue across Phil’s lips, begging for entrance, which Phil granted.

They broke apart moments later as Phil climbed back over Sheala, pressing the shaft of the strap-on against Sheala’s clit, rocking her hips as she rubbed the shaft over Sheala’s swollen clit. Sheala wrapped her legs around Phil’s waist, angling herself as Phil continued to rub the shaft against her clit. Phil pulled back to line the cock up with Sheala’s folds, easing the shaft into Sheala’s pussy until she had taken every inch of the toy between her folds. Phil waited for Sheala to adjust to the toy before she began to thrust her hips against Sheala’s, slowly making love to Sheala as the brunette cupped Phil’s cheek, her other hand pulling her down into a kiss as Phil continued to shove the strap-on deep into her folds.

“Phil… Faster… Faster…” Sheala gasped, reaching down between them to hastily rub at her clit.

Phil obliged, hastening her thrusts until she was pounding into Sheala’s pussy, hitting her walls until she could take no more. Sheala’s body began to shake as she came closer to orgasm, her toes curling against Phil’s calves while she held tight to Phil’s arm with her free hand. With a few more thrusts, Sheala finally orgasmed, the squelching sound of her cum coating the shaft of the toy as Phil thrust into her a few more times before she came herself.

Phil pulled the shaft from Sheala’s folds, lay down beside her on the bed, then rolled her over to straddle her waist. Still not over her orgasm, Sheala was shaky on her knees as Phil held onto her waist.

“Come up here, love.” Phil instructed, pulling at Sheala’s thighs until she began to move on her own.

Phil perched her above her head, the rolled her tongue out along Sheala’s folds, licking at her clit and pussy, lapping up each drop of cum that slipped from her folds as Sheala moaned above her, leaning forward to hold herself up against the wall behind the bed. Phil licked and sucked at her pussy until Sheala came once more, her thighs trembling on either side of Phil’s head until she fell back, sitting on Phil’s chest as cum dripped onto her skin.

“You taste amazing, Sheala.” Phil breathed, gently rubbing her thighs to soothe her. “I’ve never met a woman who tastes as good as you.”

“Stop.” Sheala blushed, cupping Phil’s cheeks once again with a smile on her lips. “You’re embarrassing me.”

“There’s nothing for you to be embarrassed about.” Phil spoke, kissing Sheala’s thigh before sliding her down her body and sitting upright.

Sheala could feel the wet shaft against her back, bubbling desire back in her belly as she straddled Phil’s lap. Phil leaned in and kissed her neck, sucking at the pulse point once more as Sheala tangled her fingers in her hair, holding her head as she nipped and sucked at the point. Sheala moved and then lowered herself back onto the shaft, rocking her hips as Phil continued to kiss and suck on her neck, while simultaneously fondling her breasts, pinching and twisting her pert nipples as Sheala continued to ride her.

Sheala brought her hand back down to her clit, rubbing and pinching the swollen, aching nub as Phil brought her hands around to cup Sheala’s ass, rocking her on the shaft as she slowly came closer to orgasm once more. Phil heard the way her breath hitched, how her gasps came out mixed with low moans until her thighs began to tremble and her body began to shake. Phil kept her riding the shaft until her walls contracted and her orgasm came in a whine of pleasure as her body shuddered against Phil’s. When   
Sheala regained her senses, she slipped off Phil’s lap and lay down on the bed, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Phil stood from the bed and unhooked the strap-on, letting the toy fall to the floor before climbing back into bed beside Sheala, rubbing her back before Sheala turned to face her, a soft smile on her lips as she gazed up at Phil.

“That was… Incredible.” She breathed, cupping Phil’s cheek and brushing her thumb across her skin.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” Phil chuckled, placing a kiss to Sheala’s forehead.

“I more than enjoyed myself, dear.” Sheala smiled, leaning in to capture Phil’s lips in a deep, tender kiss before pulling away once more.

Phil pulled her against her chest, holding her close as Sheala slowly drifted off to sleep, the small smile never leaving her lips as she curled up beside her. Phil fell asleep soon after, her arms still wrapped around Sheala as they slept soundly beside each other.


	34. Ciri/Cerys: "Don't Be Shy"

19: “Don’t be shy.”

\------------------------------------------------

Ciri sat at the edge of the spring, feet dangling in the water; a soft sigh of relief passed her lips as she leaned back on her hands, feeling the wind push through her hair. She slipped free of her bra and underwear before slipping into the spring, dipping beneath the surface of the water before coming back up for air. She gazed back to where she was sitting and caught sight of Cerys approaching the spring, wrapped in nothing but a towel. The young queen caught sight of Ciri, bringing a blush to her cheeks as she came to sit at the water’s edge.

“I didn’t expect to find ye out here, Ciri.” She spoke, her hazel eyes focused on Ciri’s as the Witcheress approached the edge of the spring.

“I come here almost every day, dear.” Ciri replied, a smirk on her lips as Cerys’ blush deepened. “Why? Were you expecting to swim alone?”

“I thought I was, but I’m glad that you’re here with me.”

Ciri leaned on the edge of the spring, her hair sticking to her skin as she gazed up at Cerys. She watched Cerys fidget as she stood near the edge of the spring, a blush covering her cheeks.

“Don’t be shy, my love.” She soothed, holding her hand out towards Cerys, urging her to come towards her. “There’s no one else here. It’s just you and I.”

Cerys kept her eyes glued on Ciri as she stepped forwards, then finally pulled the towel off, leaving her bare body exposed to the cool sea breeze as she sat beside Ciri on the edge of the spring, dipping her legs in the water.

Ciri placed her right hand on Cerys’ knee, giving it a gentle squeeze as she smiled up at Cerys, who’s eyes darkened with need as she gazed down at Ciri.

“What are you thinking about love?” Ciri questioned, knowing full well what was on Cerys’ mind.

“How much I’ve missed the way you make me fell.” Cerys replied, her neck and chest flushing pink as she gazed down into Ciri’s eyes.

“How about I help you remember.” Ciri hummed, moving between Cerys’ legs as she eased her thighs apart, exposing her already dripping pussy. “It seems you’ve missed me dearly.” Ciri chuckled, running her nails over Cerys’ inner thighs as her breath tickled her folds.

“Don’t tease, love…” Cerys gasped, chest heaving as she brought her hand down to cup Ciri’s cheek.

“But it’s so much more fun to tease you first, dear.”

“For you maybe.” Cerys chuckled, brushing her thumb across Ciri’s cheek. “But I would prefer that you take… Control.” Ciri’s eyes sparkled with mischief at the declaration.

“With pleasure, my queen.”

Ciri leaned in, her tongue flicking past her lips as she licked at Cerys’ pussy before sucking at her clit. She flicked her tongue across the tender nub before suckling on it once more, her hands roaming up Cerys’ sides until they came to grab her breasts, massaging them before pinching and twisting her pert nipples.

Cerys gasped at the contact, clamping her hand over her mouth as a moan rumbled in her throat. Her eyelids fluttered as Ciri continued to lick and suck on her clit. She lost her ability to quiet her moans when Ciri pushed her tongue between her lips, licking and pressing against her walls, sending her head back with a deep throated moan of pleasure. She could feel Ciri’s smile against her folds, before drowning in pleasure once more.

Ciri brought her right hand back down from Cerys’ chest and immediately buried her middle and ring fingers into her love’s soaking pussy, pumping her fingers hard and fast against Cerys’ walls, pushing her love closer and closer to climax. She watched the breath hitch in Cerys’ throat, her chest heaving, legs trembling, and the way she began to hunch forward with her impending orgasm.

“C-Ciri…” She gasped, taking hold of her lover’s shoulders as the knot of pleasure continued to tighten in her belly.

“Cum for me, love.” Ciri purred, leaning up to take Cerys’ lips in a hard kiss, their lips crashing together.

The scream of pleasure drowned against Ciri’s lips as Cerys came, coating her love’s fingers in her juices as Ciri continued to pump her fingers against her walls. She only stopped once Cerys had stopped cumming, gently easing her fingers from between her folds. She broke the kiss, then sucked her fingers clean, gazing up into her love’s hazel eyes with a smile on her face.

“You taste like sweet melons.” Ciri hummed, taking Cerys’ lips in another kiss before pulling back once more. “I like it.”

Her head once again disappeared between the Skelligan queen’s thighs, licking up every drop of cum that continued to drip from her folds, then pushing her tongue between her slit until there was nothing left. Ciri climbed out of the spring and straddled Cerys’   
lap, slowly rocking her hips against her love’s.

“Finger me, my love.” Ciri huffed, taking Cerys’ hand in hers as the queen pushed her fingers into Ciri’s soaking pussy, curving them against her walls as her lover continued to rock against her hips. “Mmhm… Right there…”

Cerys leaned in and sucked at the pulse point in Ciri’s neck, earning a soft gasp and moan of pleasure from the witcheress as she continued to fuck herself with Cerys’ fingers. The queen wrapped her arm around Ciri’s waist, taking hold of her ass and giving it a firm slap, her lips trailing kisses until she was able to pull one of her nipples between her teeth, gently nipping at the tender peak as Ciri moaned and huffed above her.

Ciri’s orgasm took over her senses, leaving her body shuddering as she came, soaking Cerys’ fingers in much the same way she had done to Ciri’s mere minutes earlier. Ciri wrapped her arms around Cerys’ neck, holding her love as she slowly came back into her senses. Once she regained herself, she slid off of Cerys’ fingers, a satisfied smile on her lips as she gazed at her sparrowhawk.

“I love you.” She breathed, capturing Cerys’ lips in a deep, tender kiss as her fingers gently tangled in her love’s hair.

“I love you as well.” Cerys replied once they broke apart, her smile mirroring Ciri’s as she gazed into her love’s emerald eyes.


	35. Philippa/Yennefer: "Don't be so rough. There can't be any marks."

3: “Don’t be so rough. There can’t be any marks.”

\------------------------------------------------------

Yen hated to see Geralt leave so suddenly, especially after they had just found Ciri, faced off against the Hunt, and barely escaped to Novigrad. She had watched him leave with Avallac’h, bid Ciri farewell as she went to meet with some friends of hers outside the city, and watched Triss leave soon after, saying that she needed to grab a few things from her house in the main square with the promise of being mindful of Witch Hunters in the area. She was alone, except for Philippa and Rita, though Rita had holed herself up in the Red Room with a few tomes and some loose papers for notes. That left only Philippa as her company, and she would be damned if she was going to converse with the owl sorceress.

No. She had other plans for herself, and none of them involved Philippa as far as she was concerned.

The day soon slipped into evening, and Yen soon found herself alone with her thoughts and her needs. With Geralt gone, she would have to handle her desires on her own. She stripped free of her clothes and stepped into her bath, submerging herself below the warm water. She leaned back, left hand coming to grope at her breasts while her right descended between her thighs and her fingers began to rub at her aching clit. She allowed a small moan to push past her lips as she slipped her fingers between her folds, stroking at her walls as thoughts of Geralt making love to her filled her thoughts.

She was soon broken from her fingering when the click of her bedroom door opening snapped her fingers from her pussy and her arms up to cover her chest. She stared at the figure as they entered the room, the frown on her face deepening as she caught sight of Philippa.

“Philippa, I’m trying to bathe. What is it?” She questioned, not bothering to hide the snap in her voice as she gazed at the elder sorceress.

“Really? Is that all you’re doing?” Philippa questioned, the sting of her words sticking to Yen as Phil turned her head towards the sound of Yen’s voice. “Because if I didn’t know any better, and I most certainly do, I’d say you were having some filthy thoughts of   
that Witcher of yours.”

Yen flushed red as Phil simply smirked at her, her hands on her hips as she tilted her head to the side, not once taking her attention from Yen.

“And I dare say Yenna… You have quite the need to be fucked.”

Yen stood from the water and wrapped herself in a towel, not once averting her gaze from Philippa. She slowly approached the owl sorceress, irritation plain on her features, until she stood directly in front of her with her hands on her hips.

“And how would you know what it is that I need, Philippa?” Yen snapped, her eyes flashing in the dim lighting of her room.

Phil wrapped her hand around Yen’s throat, turned them around, then pushed her down onto the bed, her other hand placed beside Yen’s head.

“Because your moans aren’t very discreet, especially when I know that you tried to finger yourself to orgasm.” Phil whispered, her breath tickling Yen’s skin, sending a shiver through her. “And I am certainly more qualified to fuck you than your fingers are,   
Yenna.”

Yen wasn’t given the time to protest as Phil crashed her lips against Yen’s, nipping at her lower lip before sweeping her tongue across it, begging Yen to let her explore her mouth. Without removing her hands from Yen’s skin, she dissipated her dress and Yen’s   
towel in a wisp of magic, leaving them both stark naked on Yen’s bed.

Yen gasped at the chill of the room, to which Phil took the opportunity to push her tongue past Yen’s parted lips, locking her tongue with Yen’s as she allowed her hands to roam over Yen’s skin, massaging her silky smooth breasts before pinching and twisting her pert nipples. The soft moans Yen let off were all the encouragement she needed to keep going. She wedged her knee between Yen’s thighs, rubbing against her swollen clit, ripping a gasp of pleasure from the raven-haired sorceress’ mouth.

“That’s what I thought.” Phil hummed, her lips trailing down to Yen’s neck, biting and sucking at the taught skin as Yen squirmed beneath her.

“Mmhmm… Phil…” Yen gasped, her hips rolling against Phil’s thigh as the elder woman continued to press her knee to Yen’s aching clit. “Don’t be so rough… There can’t be any marks.”

“A pity, that.” Phil replied, tugging on one of Yen’s nipples before releasing it, her fingers ghosting over her skin as they trailed closer and closer to her soaking pussy. “I do so enjoy leaving little love marks on my partners.” She bit Yen’s neck once more, leaving a small welt on the spot as she continued to trail her lips down to the valley of skin between Yen’s breasts.

She rolled her tongue across the skin between Yen’s breasts before trailing over to her left nipple, sucking the stiff peak up between her lips. She nipped at the tender skin before swirling her tongue over it, her left hand occupied with Yen’s right breast as she pinched and pulled at her other nipple. Her right hand had descended between Yen’s thighs, massaging her aching clit with her thumb as her middle and ring fingers teased at her slick folds, pushing between her lips just enough to tease her but not enough to sate her.

“Philippa…” Yen moaned, her hips rocking against the owl sorceress’ teasing fingers. “Please…”

“Yenna, that almost sounds like you’re begging me to fuck you.” Phil teased, flicking her tongue over Yen’s nipple once more before tilting her head up at her, a smirk on her lips. “And I like it… Do it again.”

“Please.” Yen gasped; violet eyes glued to Phil’s face as she gazed down at her. “Fuck me, Phil.”

“Such manners.” Phil hummed, her smirk melting into a satisfied smile. “Fine. I’ll treat you.”

She slipped her fingers into Yen’s pussy, pumping against her walls as she watched Yen’s head fall back with a deep moan of pleasure, the sheets crumpled in her fists. Phil hooked her fingers to better hit Yen’s g-spot, pumping against the sensitive region as she continued to massage her breast with her free hand, and once more began to kiss and lick at Yen’s sweaty skin. Yen bucked her hips against Phil’s fingers, her breath turning into short gasps of pleasure as her walls slowly began to tighten around Phil’s fingers. This brought the owl sorceress’ head between Yen’s thighs, where she quickly sucked Yen’s clit between her lips, suckling and licking the tender nub as Yen’s back began to arch off the bed as she came closer to climax.

Phil pulled her fingers from Yen’s folds and immediately shoved her tongue between her soaking lips, licking at her clenching walls as she hastily began to rub Yen’s clit. The bubble of pleasure that was building up in Yen’s belly immediately burst, and she curled forwards, screaming Phil’s name, as her orgasm rippled through her body, her hands immediately tangling in Phil’s hair as the other woman continued to suck at her pussy, licking up each drop of her juices as they spilled from her folds. When her body stopped trembling, she fell back against the mattress, her chest heaving as she came back to her senses.

A flash of light caught her attention, and she brought her gaze back down to Philippa, who now sported a strap-on and was gazing at Yen with a feral grin. Yen sat up, reclining against her hands, and gazed at Philippa.

“Did you really think that was all I was leaving you with?” Phil questioned, stroking the shaft as she turned her head towards the sound of Yen’s breath.

“You never fail to surprise.” Yen huffed, a smirk on her lips as she spread her legs once more, inviting Phil to properly fuck her.

“And I’m glad to see that you weren’t done just yet.” Phil replied, grabbing Yen’s calves and pulling her to the edge of the bed.

She drove the shaft deep into Yen’s pussy, thrusting her hips against Yen’s as the raven-haired woman wrapped her arms around Phil’s shoulders, her nails digging into her skin as she pounded against Yen’s walls. She grabbed Yen’s ass with one hand, and her breast with the other, squeezing both as she drove the shaft deeper into Yen’s folds until she was buried to the hilt. She quickened her pace as Yen bit down on her shoulder, silencing her screams and muffling her moans as Phil pounded into her, pushing her until she was trembling in her arms.

Phil held Yen tight as she orgasmed once more, her body shuddering against Phil’s as she pounded the shaft into Yen one last time, her own body shivering with orgasm as cum dripped down her thighs. She slipped the phallus from Yen’s folds and eased her legs back down onto the bed, giving her a moment to catch her breath as she held onto Phil’s arms. Once Phil was sure she was done, she dropped between Yen’s thighs once more and licked up every drop of cum that she could, suckling and licking at Yen’s inner thighs and folds until she was satisfied with her work. She stood back up and gazed down at Yen, who pulled her down into a deep, tender kiss before breaking apart moments later.

“That… Was incredible.” Yen breathed; one hand pressed to her belly as she continued to calm her senses.

“I’m glad.” Phil chuckled, leaning in once more to nip at Yen’s neck, leaving another mark on her pale skin.

“Phil… I said no marks.” Yen admonished, her hand coming to cover the spot as she gazed up at Phil with a flash of anger in her eyes. “Geralt can’t know about this.”

“Please dear. He wouldn’t know which direction the wind was blowing even if he pissed straight into it.” Phil deadpanned, her hands on her hips and a frown on her lips as she faced Yen. “Besides, knowing you, you’ll heal those little bruises right up and he’ll be none the wiser that we fucked at all.”

“You won’t say anything to him… Will you?” Yen questioned, almost hesitant to hear the answer.

“Of course not, Yenna.” Phil replied, her features softening at the question.

“Good… Thank you.” Yen breathed, a weight lifting from her chest as she calmed her racing heart.

“I’ll be returning to my room then.” Phil spoke, snapping her fingers and clothing herself once more. “I suggest you finish your bath, heal the bruises, then get something to drink.”

“I’ll be sure to do so.” Yen replied, slowly easing herself back onto her feet before making her way over to the tub to finish her bath.

Phil slipped out of her room and into the hallway, leaving her alone once more. This time, however, she didn’t have the desire to return her fingers to her raw folds. Instead, she dipped beneath the surface of the water, reheated it with the snap of her fingers, and allowed the warm water to soothe her now aching pussy and thighs. It wasn't how she had planned to spend her evening alone, but she was glad that Philippa had helped her... Fulfill her needs. With a soft smile, she finished her bath, conjured up a glass of ice water to drink, then curled up beneath the blankets. She slipped into a peaceful slumber with thoughts of the evening still playing in her mind.


	36. Keira/Lambert: "Don't be so rough. There can't be any marks."

3: “Don’t be so rough. There can’t be any marks.”

\------------------------------------------------------------

Lambert trailed his gaze over Keira’s body as she approached him, discarding her clothing piece by piece until she stood naked before him. He took in her slowly flushing cheeks and neck, the slight tan on her chest from the dip in her dress, her pale pink nipples, the hourglass shape of her body, her perfectly shaved pelvis, and her slender legs.

“Fuck… I could do so many things to you.” Lambert growled, pulling her down to straddle his lap, feeling the warmth that radiated from her pussy as he took hold of her ass. “And I can’t wait to do some unspeakable things to you.”

“Mmhmm… I can’t wait to see what you can do.” She purred, rocking her hips against his hardening shaft as it pulsed within his underwear.

He kissed her, hard and hungrily, nipping at her bottom lip before sweeping his tongue across it. She parted her lips and he shoved his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch of it before he swirled his tongue around hers, then pulled his back into his mouth as they parted, a grin on his lips. He trailed kisses down her jaw, inching down her neck until he got to her pulse point, to which he began to nip and suck at the spot, pulling her skin between his teeth and biting down just hard enough to leave small welts in his wake.

“Ngh… Lambert, don’t be so rough. There can’t be any marks.” She huffed, pulling back to gaze down into his eyes, a small frown on her lips.

“Aww, come on… Just a few little ones?” He questioned, a small smile on his face as he gazed up into her eyes.

“No dear… I need to look professional when I go back to court, so we need to make this quick.” She chuckled, cupping his cheek with a smile on her lips.

“Fine… But I’m not agreeing to no marks on the parts of you that are covered by your dress.” He replied, immediately pulling her nipple between his teeth and nipping the tender skin before flicking his tongue across the tender skin.

Keira tangled her fingers in his hair, her head falling back as he continued his assault on her breasts, groping and squeezing the pale peaks as she continued to rock her hips against his cock. Hit bit at her skin, leaving red welts behind as he moved over to her other breast, leaving it in much the same way as the other. He stood from the chair and moved over to the wall, propping her up against it as he hoisted her onto his shoulders, burying his tongue into her slick pussy as she locked her ankles on his back; her thighs pressed against his ears as he sucked at her folds before tilting his head up to suck on her tender clit, nipping at it gently. She clamped her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming out as he continued to suck and lick at her pussy, pushing her closer and closer to orgasm.

The knot of pleasure in her belly cinched, and she came as he continued to suck at her folds, licking up each drop of cum that spilled from her slit until there was nothing left. Without moving her, he slipped his underwear off, took hold of her, and lowered her down until his cock slipped into her folds, pushing forward until he was buried to the hilt of his shaft. He began to thrust into her, slow and steady, holding her by the bend of her knees as he captured her lips in a hungry kiss, muffling her moans and grunts as he continued to pump his cock against her walls.

“Faster Lambert…” She gasped when they broke apart, her arms wrapping around his back as she dug her nails into his skin. “Fuck me harder.”

“With pleasure.” He grunted in response, a smile on his face as he gazed into her eyes.

He pulled back until he was nearly free of her folds, then rammed his cock back into her, burying himself deep into her pussy as his balls smacked against her ass, ripping a short scream of pleasure that he silenced with a kiss, continuing to pound into her as he muffled her screams and moans. He eventually managed to angle himself so that he could hit her g-spot, pounding against the sensitive area as his pace continued to quicken with each thrust. It wasn’t long before her thighs began to tremble against his arms and her eyes had rolled back with the orgasm that exploded in her belly.

He felt the quick contraction of her walls around his cock, which brought his own release as cum shot into her pussy, filling her as her walls milked his cock of every drop of cum he had. He slipped free of her folds and lowered her to her feet, turning her towards the wall so he could thrust into her folds once more, pounding into her again as he held her against the wall. He took hold of her right leg after a few moments, lifting it up so he had better access to her dripping pussy, his cock pounding against her walls as he began to quicken his thrust once again, slamming against her walls as he brought his free hand down to hastily rub at her swollen clit. He bit at her back and shoulders, leaving marks and tender welts in his wake. Keira tensed up, her leg trembling beneath her as she struggled to stay standing. Her breath caught in her throat as Lambert continued to pound into her, ramming against her walls until she couldn’t take anymore. With his next thrust, her walls clenched around his cock and a low moan spilled form her lips as she came once again, coating his cock in a layer of her juices until he managed to spill his load deep into her pussy, letting some of it drip down onto the floor beneath them.

“I swear… Every time I’m with you is like the first time all over again.” He hummed, kissing her shoulder as his fingers replaced his cock, stroking against her walls as he trailed kisses across her back to her other shoulder.

“Yet you… Always find… Something new…” She huffed, her breath catching once more as he fingered her. She pressed her ass against his shaft, stroking it as her back arched off his chest.

“I promise I’ll be gentle.” He whispered, taking hold of her hip as he gently pushed his shaft into her ass, easing his length into her.

She gasped at the contact; a cry of pain bitten back as she bit her bottom lip. Lambert paused until she was ready for him to continue. He eventually pushed his full length into her ass, his fingers still pumping in her pussy, and slowly began to thrust his hips, slipping his shaft partially out of her ass before thrusting back in, his lips never leaving her neck as he slowly fucked her. Very few times had she allowed him to fuck her in the ass, so when the opportunity was presented to him, he immediately took up the offer. He was slow and gentle, making sure that she was okay with each thrust of his hips until she eventually came once more, coating his fingers in her juices as he came in her ass. He eased his cock out of her ass and turned her to face him, a smile on his face as he leaned in to capture her lips in a tender, passionate kiss.

“Time for you to return to court, my sorceress.” He breathed, holding onto her hips as he placed a kiss to her forehead.

“I suppose it is.” She sighed, stroking his cock as she gazed up at him with a soft smile. “But wouldn’t you like a parting gift?”

“From you? Always.” He replied, moving to sit in the chair behind him as she followed him, her hand encircling his length once more when he was seated.

She stroked his length, her right hand fondling his sack as her left pumped his shaft, tenderly pulling at his skin and running her index finger over his head. With the first dribble of precum, she knelt down and took his cock in her mouth, sucking his full length, and coating his cock in saliva, as she continued to stroke his balls. She released his length with a pop, stood back up, and climbed onto his lap, pushing his shaft between her folds once more, rocking her hips over his shaft as he took hold of her ass.

“Fuck babe… I didn’t know you had anything left in you.” He chuckled, reaching his left hand up to take hold of her breast, leaning down to suck on her nipple once more.

“I can do anything with you.” She huffed, quickening her pace as she rode his cock.

“That may be true but let me finish off strong with you.” He replied, pulling her against his chest so that he could pound into her at an angle, her breath melting into moans and whimpers as he pounded his cock into her.

It wasn’t long before they had cum once more, both of them melting into a pool of pleasure as they came back down from orgasm. Lambert gently rubbed her back as he pulled free of her folds, sitting her upright and gazing up into her eyes with a soft smile.  
“As much as I love fucking you, I think it’s time for you to get back to court.” He chuckled, taking her hands in his.

“Fine…” She sighed, a smile on her face as she gazed down at him. “I suppose there’s always another day.”

“There is. And you can always teleport to me at night so that I can take care of all of your needs.” He replied, running his hands over her thighs, gripping them occasionally.

“I’m sure I’ll see you tonight, dear.” She purred, leaning in to capture his lips in a chaste kiss.

“I’m sure you will.” He replied, gently pushing her up off his lap, watching her as she cleaned herself and dressed once more with the snap of her fingers.


	37. Keira/Lambert: "Guess I'll just have to cum in you then."

10: “Guess I’ll just have to cum in you then.”

\--------------------------------------------------------

Keira lay curled up in bed, hugging Lambert’s pillow to her chest as she thought of her husband who was currently on the Path, travelling around and slaying monsters on the Continent. She hadn’t seen him in a few months now, and she had to admit that she missed him dearly. Not just emotionally, but sexually as well, and she was getting fed up with using her fingers to satisfy her needs.

Feeling flushed and frustrated, she kicked the covers off and discarded her nightgown. Pressing her thighs together, she could feel the slick wetness of her panties, so she shoved them off and sat upright, leaning against the headboard as she thrust her middle and ring fingers into her pussy, pumping against her walls as she pinched and pulled at her nipples; soft moans and gasps pushing past her lips as she fingered herself to the thought of Lambert fucking her once more.

So caught up in her needs, she didn’t notice the bedroom door creak open, and didn’t notice that her husband was standing in the doorway watching her finger herself while playing with her nipples. He cleared his throat, breaking her from her thoughts, and stopping her fingers, as she turned her head towards him.

“Miss me?” He questioned, a smirk on his lips as he looked her over, his eyes stopping at her right hand, which was currently shoved up to the knuckles in her pussy.

She pulled her fingers from her folds and rolled onto her hands and knees, gazing at him with a hunger in her eyes that he hadn’t seen in a long time. He slipped free of his swords, placing them on the desk, and slipped free of his clothing as he approached the bed, dropping down beside her as she attacked his lips in a hard kiss, climbing over him and straddling his waist as she brushed her breasts across his chest, teasing his skin with her pert, sensitive nipples. She broke the kiss a moment later, gazing into his   
eyes with a smile on her face.

“I’ve missed you madly.” She purred, rubbing her clit against his cock, stiffening his shaft until he was at his full length.

She sat upright, positioned his cock, then slid down his shaft until she had engulfed his length deep into her pussy, sending a shiver down her spine as she once again acclimated to his length and girth. Once she was comfortable, she began to rock her hips against his, bouncing off his hips as she rode his cock. She grabbed his hands and brought them to her breasts, which he took, pinching and twisting her nipples as she focused back on grinding her hips over his shaft, twirling his cock around inside her folds as he grunted and groaned beneath her.

“It feels… So good… To have you inside me again…” She huffed, bouncing off his cock once more, riding him like a stallion.

“Fuck babe… You feel so good wrapped around my cock like this.” He replied, taking hold of her thighs as she smiled down at him.

He brought his thumb up to massage her clit, rubbing the swollen nub as she grabbed his legs and leaned back, still rocking against his shaft. He sat upright and flipped her down onto the bed, pounding into her as she moaned and whimpered beneath him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and took hold of his shoulders as he thrust into her.

“Oooh…. Mmhmmm… Lambert, fuck me…” She huffed, a low moan breaking free of her throat a moment later as he slowly began to quicken his pace.

He thrust into her, pounding against her walls as he massaged her clit and pinched her nipples, her head falling back against the mattress as he continued to fuck her, biting at the pulse point in her neck before trailing his kisses and bites down her to her chest.

“Damn you’re tight.” He grunted, pausing for a moment with his cock buried in her pussy; his eyes gazing up into hers. “That a spell you used?”

“Perhaps.” She smiled, cupping his cheek and brushing her thumb across his cheek.

“I like it.” He replied, thrusting into her a few more times before finding another comfortable rhythm.

It didn’t take long for her walls to begin contracting with her impending orgasm, and Lambert could feel them tightening around his shaft, tightening the knot of pleasure within him as he continued to pound into her.

“Fuck babe… I’m close…” He grunted, his thrusts coming faster and harder as he pounded into her.

“Me too…” She gasped, locking her ankles behind his back, holding him in. “But don’t you dare cum on the blankets.”

“Guess I’ll just have to cum in you then.” He huffed, burying his length into her with each thrust of his hips.

“Fill me.” She moaned in response, her head falling back with the scream of pleasure she let out as her walls finally contracted and she came, coating his cock with a thick layer of her juices.

He buried his cock up to the hilt inside of her, spilling cum deep in her pussy until it swirled around his cock attempting to spill from her folds. He kept his shaft buried inside of her until he finished cumming, then slipped himself free of her folds, giving her a moment to catch her breath as the orgasm left her body. She gazed up at him, a soft smile on her lips.

“I’ve missed you, Lambert.”

“I missed you too, Keira.” He replied, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

“Come to bed.”

“Don’t you want to clean up first?”

“No… I’ve waited too long to have you inside of me again.” She replied, her voice a tired whisper as she gazed up at him. “I’ll be fine until morning.”

He smirked at that, but climbed beneath the covers with her, wrapping his arm around her waist as she pressed her back up against his chest.

“You know, if your fingers end up in my pussy… I won’t mind.” She purred, turning her head to gaze at him from the corner of her eye, a smile on her lips.

“I’m sure you wouldn’t, and neither would I.” He replied, doing just as she asked and slipping his middle and ring fingers between her thighs, pushing them between her folds and rubbing against her walls.

She wrapped her leg around his, spreading her thighs and giving him easier access to her folds so that he could properly finger her. He pumped his fingers into her for as long as she needed, rubbing against her walls until they contracted around his fingers, coating them with her juices as she shuddered with pleasure beside him.

“Keep using those fingers like that and I’ll never leave you.” She chuckled, curling up beside him once more.

“You wouldn’t leave me anyways.” He replied, a smirk on his lips as he leaned over her shoulder to kiss her. “You love me too much.”

“Well, you’re certainly not wrong about that.”


	38. Philippa/Yennefer: "You Think You're Getting Out of This That Easily?"

16: “You think you’re getting out of this this easily?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Yennefer sat, legs crossed, on Philippa’s desk, thumbing through some loose papers that the owl sorceress had sitting across its surface. She began to tap her fingers against the surface, eyes glued to the door as she continued to wait for the other woman.

Footsteps came from down the hall, and Yen’s attention snapped to the sound, her head tilted to listen to the footfalls as they came closer and closer to the door, then finally stopping in front of it. The doorknob rattled until it turned as the door opened to reveal Philippa standing in the threshold, her amber eyes now focused on the agitated raven-haired sorceress perched upon her desk.

“Yenna… What are you doing here?” She questioned, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her; her eyes never leaving Yen’s as she did so.

“Waiting for you, dearest.” Yen replied, her voice calm and sharp as she uncrossed and re-crossed her legs. “Did you forget?”

The color slowly drained from Phil’s skin as she gazed at the forced smile on Yen’s lips, a bead of sweat slipping down her temple. Yen caught the drop of sweat as it fell to Phil’s cheek. A smirk came to her lips as she gazed back into Philippa’s amber eyes.

“So… You did forget.” Yen sighed, pushing herself off of the desk and onto her feet, eyes glued to Phil as she approached the elder woman.

Phil gazed over Yen’s pale body, from her beautiful eyes, to the valley of skin between her ample breasts, down her abdomen and slowly down her beautifully long legs. Her eyes snapped back up to Yen’s once the other woman was standing before her, arms crossed beneath her breasts so that they pushed up, sending a shiver through Phil as she gazed at those creamy mounds.

“Yenna…”

“Not this time, Phil… Not this time.” Yen interjected, a hint of sadness flashing in her eyes.

“Yenna, I know it’s our anniversary.” Phil tried, but was cut off when Yen clamped her hand over Phil’s lips.

“You think you’re getting out of this that easily?” Yen spoke, her words biting at Phil’s heart. “You think I’m just going to forgive you this easily? Ha! You’re going to have to work for it, Phil… And I know just the way you’re going to do it.”

Phil watched as Yen walked back over to the desk, her underwear disappearing with each step until she pushed herself, stark naked, back onto the desk. She spread her legs, showing Phil her dripping pussy and slick thighs.

“You’re going to fuck me.” Yen purred, taking her fingers and spreading her pussy lips. “So make sure you grab that strap-on that I like, because I intend to cum first.”

Phil didn’t need to be told twice. She moved over to the dresser, sifting around in their underwear before finding Yen’s favorite strap-on. It was a simple thing, really, but Yen swore up and down that it was the only one that could make her cum. With a wave of her hand, her clothes dematerialized until she was naked as well, and she slipped the strap-on over her thighs and fastened it at her waist, stroking the shaft as she slowly approached Yen, a smirk playing at her lips. Phil was about to thrust deep into Yen’s pussy but was stopped by a hand on her chest.

“What?” Phil questioned, gazing into those deep, violet eyes.

“Really?” Yen sighed, pushing Phil back. “You think you’re just going to shove that into me without even taking care of my needs first?”

Phil sighed, a soft smile playing at her lips. She leaned in and kissed Yen, sucking on her bottom lip and earning a soft sigh of pleasure from her lover. She pulled back and lowered to the pulse point in Yen’s neck, sucking and nipping at the tender area as she   
played with Yen’s breasts, massaging, pinching and flicking her tender nipples until Yen’s hips were rocking with need.

Phil knew Yen well enough at this point in their relationship. She wrapped her arms around her lover’s waist and hoisted her up into her arms, carrying her over to the bed and pinning her down to the mattress.

“Can’t have you cumming all over my work now, can we love.” Phil breathed, her lips trailing kisses to the expanse of skin between Yen’s breasts.

“Mmhmm… How about you actually make me cum first.” Yen scoffed, her eyes gazing deep into Phil’s as the other woman smirked back up at her.

“With pleasure darling.”

Phil slowly began to tease Yen’s clit with her fingers, running her nails over Yen’s soaking lips before swirling her index finger around the tender nub. Yen tossed her head back and arched her back, gripping the sheets tightly in her fists as Phil’s lips trailed lower and lower down her body until she was sucking at Yen’s throbbing clit. Yen gasped at the contact, her legs trembling as Phil continued to suck at her clit before pushing her fingers into her pussy. Phil massaged Yen’s walls, spreading her fingers and pushing against the soft, slick walls as Yen moaned and squirmed beneath Phil’s lips. She pulled away, gazing up at Yen’s flushed cheeks and heaving chest as she continued to finger her lover while reaching up to grope her supple breasts with her free hand.

“Well? Are you ready, love?” Phil questioned, pumping her fingers between Yen’s soaking lips.

“Make love to me Phil…” Yen sighed, another moan pushing past her lips as she gazed up into Phil’s amber eyes.

“Very well, my darling.” Phil hummed, stepping between Yen’s thighs, lining herself up, then thrusting the strap-on between Yen’s folds, thrusting against her walls.

Yen threw her head back against the mattress as Phil began to quicken her thrusts, ramming her hips against Yen’s as moans and yelps of pleasure pushed past Yen’s lips, spurring Phil on as she continued to pound into Yen’s soaking pussy.

“You’re soaking, dear.” Phil huffed, her thrusts evening out as she gazed down at Yen’s flushed face, neck and chest with a smirk.

“But… I haven’t… Cum yet.” Yen grunted, another moan breaking from her throat as Phil buried the strap-on deep into her, sending shivers down her spine.

“Well, that can certainly be arranged, love.” Phil purred, gripping Yen’s hips as she began to pound into Yen’s pussy, rubbing her walls raw with the force.

Phil grabbed hold of Yen’s thighs and pulled her body down onto the strap-on. She leaned forwards and captured Yen’s lips in a hungry, hurried kiss, pushing her tongue between Yen’s lips and circling the raven-haired sorceress’ own; Yen’s moans drowned against Phil’s lips.

Phil caught Yen’s hand disappearing between their bodies until they came to rest on her throbbing clit. She hastily began to rub at her tender nub until her back began to arch off of the bed, her thighs trembling with her impending orgasm.

“P-Phil…!” She gasped, her chest heaving as she rocked against Phil’s hips with each of her thrusts. “I-I’m… Cu-cumming!”

Phil wrapped her hand around Yen’s throat, crashing their lips together as Yen’s walls contracted around the strap-on, coating it with cum as her body convulsed with her release. Phil slowly took her hand from Yen’s neck, gently massaging the area as Yen slowly slipped her legs off Phil’s waist, letting them fall onto the bed. Phil pulled back from Yen’s lips, gazing down at her with a smile.

“Feel better?” She questioned, running her nails gently over Yen’s pert nipples.

“Exceptionally.” Yen sighed, snaking her arms around Phil’s neck and pulling her back down into a tender, loving kiss.

“I’m glad, darling.” Phil breathed, a soft smile on her lips as she lay beside Yen.

Yen rolled onto her stomach so that Phil could rub her back. Once Yen sighed in content, Phil absently traced her love over Yen’s skin, leaving ‘I love you’ in red marks over her beautiful, porcelain skin.


End file.
